Satanée Potion !
by Kimophelia
Summary: Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, ça, je ne pense pas pouvoir . . . HP/DM
1. Prologue : Ca recommence !

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Non, vous n'avez pas la berlu, et oui, c'est bel et bien la suite de L'immense privilège d'être parents. Moi qui avait dit que la suite ne viendrait pas tout de suite par manque de temps, je n'ai tout de même pas résister à l'envie de vous mettre ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Pourtant, je sais pertinnement que je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour écrire et que je ne donnerai pas la priorité à cette fic. Donc, ne vous énervez pas si je ne mets pas à jour aussi régulièrement que précédemment, je n'ai qu'un chapitre d'avance pour cette fic, que je garde pour lundi prochain._

_Bon, je pense que je peux dès à présent vous souhaiter une bonne lecture. _**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ca recommence ! **

_**Janvier 2018**_

La nuit était tombée sur l'immense manoir enneigé, perdu au milieu de la campagne anglaise. A l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, donnant sur le jardin situé derrière la maison, la lumière tremblotante généré par des bougies étaient le seul point de repère dans cette environnement fait de noir et de blanc. La pièce éclairée était une bibliothèque aux longues étagères bourrés d'ouvrage, certainement ramassés au cours des siècles par les différents ancêtres du propriétaire de la demeure. Dans la pièce, une certaine agitation régnait. Quelques personnes étaient assises autour d'une table capable d'accueillir une vingtaine de convives, parlant entre elles. Certaine d'entre elles étaient accompagnés de verres emplis d'un liquide ambré qui se reflétait sur la table en chêne polie. La discussion semblait être particulièrement lugubre, au vue des visages sombres présents.

- Quand la nouvelle sera-t-elle rendue public ? Demanda une vielle femme aux cheveux bancs tenus en un haut chignon serré, et au visage sévère.

Son regard était rivé dans celui vert pâle d'un homme roux aux cheveux grisonnants, assis à sa gauche. Ce dernier portait une robe de sorcière vert foncé, coupé très chic, et une chevalière discrète à l'annulaire gauche, frappé d'un phœnix.

- Pour l'instant, aucune décision n'a été prise. Nous ne voulons pas créer un vent de panique au sien de la communauté.

- C'est compréhensible, intervint un autre homme au teint blafard et aux cheveux bruns huileux striés de gris. Personne n'a oublié les évènements d'il y a deux décennies. Cela est encore trop récent.

- Et pour les enfants ? Questionna une femme brune avec des yeux couleurs chocolats. Faut-il les mettre au courant ?

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers deux hommes, assis au bout de la table. L'un était brun, fort bien bâtit, des yeux verts lumineux et une très fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, vestige d'un passé chaotique. L'autre était plus grand, mais aussi plus fin, possédait une chevelure d'un blond lunaire tenue en catogan par un ruban de soie noir et des yeux gris doux, rehaussé d'un air hautain.

- Ils ont d'autres soucis, répondit le brun en attrapant la main du blond et cherchant un accord dans son regard. Ils se sont à peine remis de leur voyage, et il n'est pas question de leur mettre cette charge sur le dos. Nous nous chargerons de cette affaire.

- Ce ne sera pas la première fois, et nous sommes bien plus apte à la régler qu'eux, compléta le blond. Que voulez-vous que des adolescents fassent contre lui ?

- Pas pour qu'ils interviennent, fit un homme métis habillé d'une robe de sorcière bleu avec deux joncs d'or croisés sur la poitrine, effigie de l'équipe qu'il entraînait. Plutôt pour les prévenir du danger qu'ils courent et les prévenir qu'ils doivent faire attention.

Le blond eut un petit rire discret de scepticisme, alors que le brun avait un sourire d'excuse en coin.

- Cher ami, ce sont les enfants du célèbre Harry Potter, comment _veux_-tu qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas ? Autant dire au vent de souffler en sens inverse, tu auras plus de chances. Non, il ne doivent rien savoir. Poudlard reprendra dans quelques jours, ils seront en sécurité là-bas. D'ici là, ils ne quitteront pas le manoir. Minerva, Severus, nous pouvons compter sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien, entendu, fit d'une voix faussement vexé la vieille femme. Il n'y a pas de lieu plus sûr que Poudlard de toute façon.

- Bien.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis un grand homme roux, sûrement apparenté à celui qui portait la chevalière frappé du phœnix, intervint en émettant une discute toux.

- Et si jamais il essaye de regrouper des partisans ? Proposa-t-il. Ne devrions-nous pas tenter de retrouver les fuyards ?

Un homme brun aux yeux bleus chaleureux éclata de rire.

- Mon vieux, ça fait vingt ans qu'ils nous échappent, pourquoi veux-tu que nous les attrapions maintenant ? Dois-je te rappeler que les meilleurs Aurors sont sur leurs traces depuis des années ?

- N'est-il pas possible de demander aux autres pays un laisser-passer pour les rechercher ? Avec une nouvelle donnée telle que celle-ci, cela devrait être possible, non ? Demanda le grand homme roux en regardant alternativement l'homme qui lui ressemblait et le blond au regard hautain.

- Peu de chances, lui répondu l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui lui ressemblait. L'évasion d'un prisonnier ne les décidera pas à nous accorder ce qu'il nous refusent depuis vingt ans. Il y a des fois où je me demande si ils ont vraiment envie de voir cette guerre prendre définitivement fin !

- Allons, Arthur, calmez-vous, intervint la voix douce de la femme brune. Cela ne change rien de prendre son sang-froid. Personnellement, je pense qu'il ne faut pas mêler le Ministère à cette histoire, les gens ne comprendraient pas, et puis, nous serions bien plus performant en agissant secrètement. Certaines personne au Ministère ne sont pas favorables nos idées, et vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir Arthur.

- Tu proposes que nous agissions de nous mêmes, Hermione ? Demanda le brun à la cicatrice.

- Oui, et de reformer secrètement l'Ordre. C'est une valeur sûre, symbole de notre victoire. Si cette histoire devait prendre des formes disproportionnés et qu'elle devait être révéler aux yeux du monde, cela les rassurera de savoir que l'Ordre du Phœnix est déjà sur le terrain.

- Mme Weasley a raison. Et ce serait un très bon moyen de tenir les enfants à l'écart. A la limite, nous pouvons en parler à Sirius, mais les autres n'ont pas l'âge requis pour rejoindre l'Ordre, et donc ils ne pourront rien faire.

Il y eut une dizaine de petit rires amusés.

- Mais bien sûr, Severus, intervint pour la première fois un homme aux cheveux châtains striés de mèches grises, et au regard couleur miel d'une douceur infini. La génération précédente en est un exemple parfait.

Il y eut d'autres rires.

- Et n'oublions pas qu'ils sont tout de même les enfants de Harry et Draco Potter-Malefoy. Ce qui est un poids non négligeable, tout le monde en convient, fit d'un air amusé une femme aux cheveux courts peint en rose pétant.

Il y eut des soupirs d'affirmation.

Les deux intéressés se firent petits.

- Bien. La réunion touche à sa fin, fit la dame aux visage sévère, et nous devons nous séparer. Monsieur Zabini, je compte sur vous pour tout rapporter à votre épouse. Les autres, je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tout cela doit rester entre les membres de l'Ordre et que ce dernier est reconstituer.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

La dame se leva.

- Tout est parfait, alors. Je vous dis à bientôt chers amis.

Les personnes se levèrent, signe de la fin de l'entretien.

Sans qu'aucunes de ces personnes ne s'en doute une seule seconde, de l'autre côté de la porte en bois de la bibliothèque, deux personnes avaient tout entendu de la conversation et se regardaient à présent, horrifiés.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ? Demanda le jeune homme à sa compagne.

- J'en pense que je ne suis pas d'accord et que nous allons devoir intervenir.

Tout deux se redressèrent et disparurent dans les ténèbres l'imposant escalier de marbre en colimaçon au moment où la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, laissant sortir tout les membres de l'Ordre, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde de ce que l'espionnage allait engendrer.

**oOo**

La jeune femme se tenait devant la porte-fenêtre de sa chambre regardant le spectacle attendrissant de ses parents, assis sur les marches du petit escalier menant au jardin, se tenant par la main et les visages levés vers le ciel duquel tombait quelques flocons de neige. Les deux hommes semblaient en paix, les visages sereins, mais elle savait qu'il n'en était rien. La réunion secrète qui s'était tenu trois jours auparavant était encore dans leurs mémoires et rongeait leur esprit. Ils s'inquiétaient pour leurs enfants, dorénavant en grand danger. Un danger qu'ils auraient espérer qu'ils ne connaissent jamais, contrairement à eux.

La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement quand elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer son frère. Ce dernier s'avança prudemment dans la pièce agréable et visiblement féminine.

La tapis persan rouge sang, les murs blancs cassés, les teintures pourpre et le mobilier en bois de la chaude couleur chocolat attestaient que c'était bien là la pièce personnelle de la jeune femme. Y compris l'immense tableau accroché au dessus du bureau encombré, représentant un lion paraissant dans une plaine aride d'Afrique.

- Tout est en place, annonça le jeune homme en rejoignant sa sœur dans sa contemplation.

- Où as-tu réussi à envoyer Thomas ?

Le jeune homme fit la moue.

- Je lui ai filé ma Playstation XII.

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- T'inquiètes donc pas, il en prendra soin.

- Mouais, si tu le dis. Tu penses qu'on a raison de faire ça ? On ne sait même pas ce que ça va donner.

Elle soupira.

- Je l'ignore, mais nous devons au moins essayer. Je m'en voudrais si il leur arrivait quelque chose.

En bas, le couple d'hommes s'embrassait chastement sous le regard attendri de leurs enfants.

- Ok, allons-y, fit la jeune femme en s'avançant d'un pas décidé vers le centre de la pièce.

Son frère la rejoignit et ils se firent face, se serrant leurs mains, bras tendus, les yeux dans les yeux. Un bref hochement de tête de la part du jeune homme, et ils commencèrent à psalmodier dans une langue inconnu et très certainement morte depuis des siècles.

L'air dans la pièce se fit plus lourde, une atmosphère oppressante régnait, un immense pouvoir était à l'œuvre comme le prouvait les zébrures de magie qui filaient sur les six faces de la pièce. Les voix se firent plus pressantes, plus rauques et les couleurs se parèrent de tontes jamais encore vues auparavant.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Plus un son, plus une lumière. La calme plat. Comme avant une tempête.

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent les yeux et se regardèrent, perdus.

- Ca n'a pas marché, soupira la jeune femme, abattue.

- Il semblerait en effet. De toute manière, nous n'étions pas sûrs d'y parvenir.

- Je sais mais . . .

Sa phrase fut coupé par une intense lumière aveuglante qui éclaira la pièce, suivit de divers bruits de chutes et de cris de douleurs différents.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, sourcils froncés.

- Ca venait de ta salle de bains, non ? Fit le jeune homme.

Sa sœur acquiesça et tout deux se précipitèrent vers la porte qui menait à la salle d'eau. Ils l'ouvrirent en grand et un étrange et inattendu spectacle s'offrit à leurs yeux.

Après deux secondes d'hébétude, les deux adolescents marmonnèrent d'une même voix :

- On va se faire tuer.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est mit en place._

_Comment ça, il y a rien de mit en place ? Oo Mais si, mais si, vous allez voir par al suite que c'est tout à fait logique ce premier chapitre._

_Et histoire de vous rafraîchir la mémoire, le début du prochain chapitre comportera un récapitulatif des enfans et de leurs parents ( en espèrant que je n'oublie pas de le faire la semaine prochaine )._

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et vous aura donner envie de lire la suite ! _

_A bientôt ! _

_Bisous, bisous._


	2. Voyage imprévu

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Disclamer : Je l'ai oublié au chapitre dernier, mais bon, je me rattrape. Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowlin . . . sauf ce que moi j'ai inventé ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vaut rien ? _

_Note de l'auteur_ : _Voilà le chapitre deux. Je vous mets à suivre le récapitulatif des enfants et de leurs parents, hitoire de vous rafraîchir un peu la mémoire. Faut pas croire, c'est traître ce machin-là. _

_**Harry Potter/ Drago Malefoy :**_

- Sirius Potter-Malefoy (18ans) ancien Gryffondor. Blond aux yeux verts. Fait des études de Médicomage.

- James Potter-Malefoy (17ans) Serpentard et Gabrielle Potter-Malefoy (17ans) Gryffondor. Blonds et bruns aux yeux gris et verts.

- Maxime Potter-Malefoy (15ans) Serpentard. Blond aux yeux gris.

- Narcissa Potter-Malefoy ( 13ans) Serpentard et Jennifer Potter-Malefoy (13ans) Serpentard. Brunes aux yeux verts.

- Thomas Potter-Malefoy (11ans) Gryffondor. Brun aux yeux gris.

**Bébés " chaudrons ", **nés d'une relation homosexuel.

_**Hermione Granger/ Ronald Weasley**_

- Sarah Weasley (17ans) Gryffondor. Cheveux bruns ébouriffés et yeux vert pâles.

Nicolas Weasley (13ans) Gryffondor. Roux avec des yeux marrons piquetés de vert.

_**Nymphadora Tonks/ Remus Lupin**_

- Philippa Lupin (15ans) Serdaigle. Cheveux bleus ( pour l'instant ) et les yeux dorés ( elle adore les yeux de son père donc ne les change quasiment jamais )

_**Blaise Zabini/Genevria Weasley.**_

- Zachary Zabini (17ans) Serpentard. Métis aux yeux verts en amande, plutôt grand.

- Rachel Zabini (15ans) Gryffondor. Métisse et aux yeux en amandes noirs mais piquetés de verts.

_**Fred Weasley/ Angel Bones**_

- Christopher Weasley (16ans) Gryffondor. Cheveux roux tombant aux épaules et des yeux couleurs noisettes pétillants.

_**George Weasley/ Cho Chang**_

- Carrie Weasley (16ans) Serdaigle. Longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un noir obsidienne chaleureux.

_**Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour**_

- Fabrice Weasley (14ans) Poufsouffle. Blonds aux yeux bleus ( comme sa mère )

- Marie Weasley (11ans) Gryffondor. Rousse auburn, les yeux d'un vert très prononcé, ressemblant beaucoup à son père mais possédant tout de même la beauté vélane.

_**Percy Weasley/Pénélope Deauclaire**_

- Flora Weasley (16ans) Gryffondor Blonde, les cheveux bouclés aux yeux bleus

- Samuel Weasley (13ans) Serdaigle Roux les cheveux bouclés les yeux verts.

_**Charlie Weasley/ Ana Salomon**_

- Fabien Weasley (19ans) ancien Serdaigle Brun aux yeux verts. Travaille actuellement au Ministère au bureau de liaison des Gobelins.

- Ivan Weasley (15ans) Gryffondor Bruns aux yeux verts.

à- Rosa Weasley (11ans) Serdaigle et Rébecca Weasley (11ans) Gryffondor Rousse aux yeux bleus

_**Pansy Parkinson/Théodore Nott**_

- Patricia Nott (15ans) Serpentard Brune, les yeux marrons

- Mathéo Nott (11ans) Serpentard Brun les yeux bleus

_**Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas**_

- Nathan Thomas-Finnigan (16ans) Gryffondor Métis aux yeux bleus

- Ellen Thomas-Finnigan (15ans) Gryffondor Métisse aux yeux bruns

- Sydney Thomas-Finnigan ( 13ans) Gryffondor Métisse aux yeux bleus

_Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_**

* * *

Janvier 1998 **_

Les vacances de Noël touchaient à leurs fins et le parc de Poudlard étaient recouverts d'une bonne couche de neige. Quelques Poufsouffle faisaient une bataille de boules de neige contre une bande de Serdaigle. Notre petite troupe, lui, était installé au bord du lac gelé.

Depuis la venue et le départ de nos enfants quatre mois auparavant, bon nombres de choses avaient changés chez nous. Tout d'abord, le nombre de rixes entre les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor avaient considérablement diminués, voir carrément disparus. L'entraide était de mise aussi, mais pour une toute autre raison, lié à la guerre de plus en plus en présente. Enfin, le plus important, nos enfants avaient permis un rapprochement entre deux groupes d'amis que personne n'auraient imaginés voir ensemble avant : le nôtre et le leur.

Pansy et Ron discutaient sérieusement comme à leur habitude, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Depuis peu, ils nous avaient apprit qu'ils avaient envie de faire un tour du monde culinaire, et qu'à leur retour, ils seraient plus qu'heureux d'ouvrir un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré au Lard.

Hermione et Théo étaient assis non loin de nous, discutant d'un nouveau bouquin qu'Hermione avait prêté au jeune homme d'un auteur moldu. Notre Miss-je-sais-tout avait rendu le Serpentard accro aux écritures " impurs " comme il se plaisait à les décrire pour se moquer de son père, Mangemort reconnu et en fuite depuis Octobre dernier, alors qu'il avait été vu en train de torturer une famille de Sang Mêlé.

Juste devant nous, Blaise aidait Ginny sur son devoir de Potion qu'elle devait rendre au professeur Rogue au retour des vacances. Tout deux étaient allongés dans la neige sur la cape de Blaise, et de temps à autres, la main de ce dernier dérivait jusqu'à caresser l'une des courbes du corps de sa petite amie.

Enfin, Draco et moi étions adossés au saule pleureur, domaine attitré à notre groupe aux yeux de tous. Enfin, c'était Draco qui y était adossé, moi je me pelotonnai contre son torse, lieu beaucoup plus agréable à mon goût. Surtout depuis qu'il avait ouvert sa cape pour me permettre de me rapprocher un peu et qu'il nous y avait enfermer. Je pouvais donc nicher tout à loisir mon visage dans son cou et respirer cette odeur musqué qu'il dégageait, parfum dont je ne pouvais jamais me repaître.

Comme je l'avais pensé au tout début de notre relation, il était ma drogue. Et moi, la sienne. Et je ne souhaitais aucune cure de désintoxication.

Je passai une main câline sur sa cuisse et penchai légèrement la tête en arrière lui dérobant un baiser. Je sentis son sourire amusé quand mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

- Tu sais où en est la potion avec ton parrain ? Demandai-je à Draco.

Cette question revenait régulièrement entre nous, et bien que je savais que le premier de nos enfants ne devait pas venir au monde avant deux ans, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'interroger tout les jours, voir plusieurs fois par jour.

- Il y travaille encore, Harry, soupira Draco. Laisse-lui le temps de s'y concentrer, il y arrivera, tu le sais très bien. Tu devrais plutôt penser à toutes les bonnes choses que nous ferons avant d'avoir la charge de sept enfants sur les bras.

Je souris.

Il disait vrai, je devrais plutôt concentrer mon attention sur les quelques mois de liberté qu'il nous restait avant l'apparition d'un bébé appelé Sirius. Enfin, liberté, c'était vite dit. Depuis quelques semaines, les tueries de Voldemort s'étaient faites de plus en plus sanglantes, de plus en plus rapprochés. J'aurais bien aimé savoir pourquoi, mais jamais Gabrielle n'avait daigné me parler de comment j'avais tué mon ennemi. Elle m'avait seulement dit qu'à son époque, il était six pied sous terre et que tout le monde s'en portait bien mieux.

Draco était à présent autant au courant qu'Hermione et Ron à propos de la prophétie. J'avais répugné à le lui cacher plus longtemps, et nous en avions longuement discuté. Il était inquiet pour moi, forcément, mais j'arrivai à le rassurer en lui rapportant ce que nous avait apprit nos visiteurs du futur : que je l'avais définitivement mis K.O. dans leur présent. Généralement ces discussion se terminaient par une joyeuse partie de jambes en l'air. Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi je remettais souvent le sujet sur le tapis. Le sexe avec Draco c'était comme le chocolat : plus j'en prenais, plus j'en voulais. Je comprenais donc mieux la réputation de chaud lapins que nous avaient décrit les enfants à propos du couple que nous devenions dans le futur.

- Hey, Harry ! m'interpella soudain Ron, attirant mon attention vers lui et Pansy. Tu crois que tu nous laisserais organisé le buffet de votre mariage ?

Un grand blanc suivit cette question.

Ron parut croire qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas au vu des regards tétanisés que nous arborions Draco et moi.

- Oui, enfin, se justifia-t-il en s'empourprant, c'est vrai quoi, vous vous mariés dans un futur proche, non ?

Draco et moi éclatâmes de rire.

Ce n'était pas ça qui nous avait surpris. C'était le fait que Ron _veuille _organiser le buffet de notre mariage. Lui parmi tout les autres qui avait eu le plus de mal à accepter notre relation.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Ron, allez-y ! Organiser le ce buffet ! Lui criai-je par dessus les éclats de rire de Draco et des autres qui avaient suivit la discussion.

Je secouai la tête, amusé quand je le vis se pencher vers Pansy, tout deux déjà prêt a appeler les grossistes et tout ce qui s'ensuivait.

Je me réinstallai contre Draco et il attrapa l'une de mes mains avec laquelle il se mit à jouer. Je fermai alors les yeux, m'abandonnant totalement, fatigué.

Depuis le début du mois d'Octobre, Dumbledore m'avait fait reprendre mes cours de combat entamés l'année précédente. J'apprenais à esquiver et à lancer des sorts, commençant par les plus simple pour terminer par les plus dangereux. J'étais à l'étape du Doloris et comme je n'avais pas la cruauté nécessaire à le jeter correctement, mon enseignant ( ce cher professeur Rogue ) utilisait les stratagèmes les plus bas pour me mettre en colère et me donner envie de me venger. Le dernier essai avait été concluant et la pauvre araignée, cobaye du jour, était morte après deux secondes de sorts. J'en avais encore des frissons de dégoûts. Heureusement que Draco m'avait ensuite réconforté.

- Bon, nous on va vous laisser, fit Théodore en se levant, suivit par Pansy.

J'avais ouvert les yeux quand il avait parler.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Blaise.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Flitwick, répondit Théo, et ensuite avec Pansy on va aller se balader dans le parc.

Personne ne dit rien. Nous avions tous besoins de nos moments de solitude, et les autres ne disaient rien quand l'un des couples s'éloignaient du reste du groupe.

- Amusez-vous bien, leur souhaita Hermione alors que Ron la rejoignait et que le couple s'en allait.

Le calme revint sur notre groupe, ponctué des chuchotements de Blaise et Ginny et de la plume qui grattait le parchemin. Ron et Hermione, comme Draco et moi, regardaient le paysage sans se parler.

Draco passa sa main dans mes cheveux, d'humeur câline, son menton posé sur mon épaule.

Je sentais que ce soir, 'Ryry allait avoir droit à une super nuit !

Soudain, quelque chose dans l'air changea. Il faisait plus lourd et je trouvais que tout était étrangement silencieux. Je n'entendais plus le bruit du vent dans les branches du saule. Et l'air ambiant picotait agréablement sur ma peau, bien qu'au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas normal.

Blaise et Ginny se redressèrent, s'asseyant, et Ron et Hermione me jetèrent un regard interrogateur. Mais j'ignorais tout autant que ce qu'il se passait.

Il apparut alors dans l'air des jets de lumière brillante, tournant autour de nous.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps avant de nous lever et de tous nous rejoindre, intrigués et légèrement apeurés de toute cette manifestation magique.

- Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? Fit la voix un peu tremblotante de Ginny.

- On dirait de la magie, fit Hermione, peu sûre d'elle.

Nous la regardâmes tous comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Non, je veux dire, rectifia-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa bourde, on dirait des traces de magies. Un peu comme les lueurs qui sortent des baguettes. Sauf que là, elles viennent de nulle part.

Elle s'interrompit car les traits lumineux se rapprochent de nous. Puis, soudain, au lieu de tourner, ils fusèrent d'un bel ensemble sur nous et je fermai les yeux, attrapant la main de Draco, la lumière étant trop forte. Un drôle de picotement parcourut mon corps et je sentis comme un drôle de dé placement d'air contre ma peau.

Puis tout s'arrêta.

Je tombai à terre en protestant sous la douleur de la rigidité du sol et j'entendis les autre faire de même. J'ouvris alors les yeux, ne sentant plus la vive lumière à travers mes paupières baissés.

Je jetai un regard sur ce qui m'entoure . . . Et agrandis les yeux d'étonnement.

Nous étions bien loin de notre parc car nous avions atterris dans une salle de bain toute blanche, entre la baignoire et le lavabo. Nous étions tous les six avachis par terre, nos membres entremêlés.

- Ron, pousse-toi, me parvint la voix grognant de Ginny.

Soudain, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrirent et, réflexe humain oblige, je tournai mon regard vers la personne qui l'avait ouverte, et accessoirement, histoire de savoir chez qui nous étions.

Je me trouvais alors face à deux visages bien connu que je pensais ne pas revoir avant une vingtaine d'années bien tassés.

Eux aussi furent abasourdis par notre présence, preuve qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, et ils marmonnèrent d'une seule voix :

- On va se faire tuer.

**oOo**

Une fois le moment d'hébétude passé, je me relevai précipitamment, dévorant des yeux les deux adolescents se trouvant à la porte.

La première était une jeune femme faisant à peu près ma taille, aux yeux vert piquetés de points bleus et aux longs cheveux dont les racines étaient d'un blond presque blanc qui fonçaient graduellement jusqu'à donner des pointes d'un noir de jais. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle, son jumeau, lui ressemblait, sauf que les couleurs de ses cheveux et de ses yeux étaient inversés.

Gabrielle et James Potter-Malefoy, tout deux âgées d'approximativement dix-sept ans, et accessoirement mes enfants sensés naître dans trois ans.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, grommela Blaise derrière moi, me laissant deviner qu'ils s'étaient tous relevés et qu'ils regardaient la même chose que moi.

Gabrielle leva alors lentement sa main et nous fit un petit coucou avec un sourire contrit.

- Salut vous, fit-elle.

- Gabrielle, souffla son frère sans nous lâcher du regard, horrifié. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit-elle sans desserrer les dents alors qu'elle continuait à nous sourire.

Je lançai un regard sur ma gauche et croisai le profil d'Hermione qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Vous avez _encore _voyagé dans le temps ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Euh . . . En fait . . .

Gabrielle ne put aller plus loin car un appel résonna, faisant blêmir les jumeaux.

- Gabrielle ? James ? Vous êtes là ?

Je fronçai des sourcils.

C'était bizarre, mais j'avais l'impression de connaître cette voix.

Gabrielle agita ses mains, paniquée, et se tourna vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On dit la vérité ? Proposa son frère.

Elle le regarda comme si il lui était subitement poussé une seconde tête.

- Mais t'es malade ! Lui hurla-t-elle dessus. Tu veux quoi ? Nous envoyer plus vite à la morgue ?

- Gaby ? James ? Vous êtes où ? Retentit à nouveau la voix, semblant plus proche.

Gabrielle sembla enfin prendre une décision puisque son regard se fit décidé et qu'elle se tourna vers nous.

- Vous restez ici et vous ne bougez sous aucun prétexte. On va tenter de faire au plus vite.

Elle se retourna alors, poussa son frère et referma la porte derrière elle. J'entendis le déclic caractéristique d'un verrou que l'on tourne.

- Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à ce qui vient de se passer ? Demanda Ron qui se trouvait adossé au lavabo de porcelaine blanc, l'air hagard.

- Je crois que, hésita Hermione, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Oui, quoi ? L'encouragea Ginny, assise à ses pieds.

- Je pense que cette fois-ci, c'est nous qui avons voyagés dans le temps.

Un très long blanc suivit cette annonce.

Coupé par une voix qui résonnait dans la pièce où étaient retournés Gabrielle et James.

- Gabrielle, James, je ne me répéterai pas, alors dites-moi ce que c'était !

A la lueur des paroles d'Hermione, je reconnus la voix.

C'était la mienne, avec vingt ans de plus.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Voir mes enfants, ça allait, mais me voir, _moi _!

- Ce n'était rien, papa, je t'assure, fit Gabrielle,, sur un ton parfait. James et moi, on a simplement essayer . . . Quelque chose de nouveau.

- Et ce quelque chose de nouveau, il n'aurait pas un rapport avec votre magie par hasard ?

C'était moi où la question paraissait quelque peu bizarre ?

- Eh bien . . . Si, un peu, avoua Gabrielle avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

J'entendis quelqu'un prendre une longue inspiration comme pour calmer ses nerfs.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on vous a dit, votre Père et moi ?

- Ne jamais, jamais utiliser notre magie sans votre accord et sans adultes compétents pour assurer nos arrières, récitèrent James et Gabrielle d'une voix monotone comme une poésie bien apprise depuis des années.

- Bien. Alors, pourquoi vous n'avez pas sagement obéit ?

- Parce que nous sommes des Potter-Malefoy ? Tenta James.

- Très drôle, James, fit sarcastiquement la voix de mon double.

Puis, il soupira.

- Rassurez-moi, vous avez juste fait un peu de lumière, et il n'y a rien de changer dans ce manoir ?

- Rien du tout, assurèrent d'une même voix James et Gabrielle.

J'entendis mon double éclater de rire.

- Je ne vous crois pas du tout, fit-il quand il eut fini. Alors montrez moi immédiatement les dégâts que vous avez fait.

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la porte. Je remarquai alors que, comme moi, les cinq autres s'étaient approchés de la porte pour écouter.

- C'est à dire que . . . , commença Gabrielle d'un ton hésitant. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plaise.

- Ca, je n'en doute pas un instant. Dites-moi seulement que le manoir n'a subit aucun dommage, ou Draco qui se trouve dans le salon - et vous pouvez me remercier pour ça - m'écorchera vif.

- Le manoir n'a subit aucun dommage, assura Gabrielle. Par contre, je ne jure pas de notre santé quand tu l'auras découvert.

- Alors finalement on le lui dit ? Fit la voix surprise de James.

- Tu comptais arriver à cacher ça comment ? Je te rappelle qu'on reprend Poudlard dans deux jours.

James émit un grognement approbateur.

- Puis-je voir ce que vous avez fait maintenant ? Demanda mon double.

- Dans la salle de bain, couina Gabrielle.

Il y eut le déclic annonciateur qu'on déverrouille une porte, et nous nous reculâmes précipitamment.

Comme dans un fil au ralenti, je vis la poignée de la porte s'abaisser et le battant s'écarter doucement du reste du mur.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant passer . . . Moi.

Avec vingt ans de plus.

Et sans me vanter, j'étais vachement bien conservé.

Les cheveux d'un noir de jais toujours aussi indisciplinés ( on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ) bien que plus longs puisqu'ils frôlaient les épaules, ce qui limitait les dégâts, les yeux toujours aussi verts, le teint toujours halé et, sous la frange, j'apercevais la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, bien que plus fine que celle que j'arborais. Par contre, les vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes que les miens. Finit les habits moldus, je portais une véritable robe de sorcière couleur blanche, ouverte sur un chemise du même ton et un jean noir sur des bottes qui semblaient faites en peau de dragon.

Quand il nous vit ( et accessoirement qu'il nous reconnu ) sa mâchoire tomba. Il resta quelques secondes à nous dévisager et son regard se posa sur moi. Je lui tendis un petit sourire intimidé.

Mine de rien, ce mec c'était _moi avec deux décennies de plus ! _

Puis il sembla reprendre contenance, se recula et ferma la porte derrière lui.

J'échangeai un regard interrogateur avec mon voisin de droite, c'est à dire Blaise, et reportai mon attention sur la porte quand elle se rouvrit sur mon double.

Il parut abattu quand il nous vit à nouveau, ses épaules s'affaissant et un soupir s'échappant de sa bouche.

- Papa ? Tenta timidement la voix de Gabrielle derrière lui.

Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

Puis, sans cri égard, il se redressa, nous adressa un sourire flamboyant et d'un ton de voix joyeux mais légèrement hystérique nous dit :

- Bienvenue en 2018 !

* * *

_Voiloù ! _

_Alors normalement, au chapitre suivant, on aura la réaction de Père Drago. Et sans doute autre chose, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi, c'est pas écrit, et en plus, j'y vais un peu à l'aveuglette pour ce qui ne fait pas aprtie des grandes lignes de l'histoire. Comme on dit, advienne que pourra !_

_A la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! _

_Bisous !_


	3. Bienvenue au manoir PotterMalefoy

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Disclamer : Je l'ai oublié au chapitre dernier, mais bon, je me rattrape. Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling . . . sauf ce que moi j'ai inventé ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vaut rien ? _

_Note : Bonjour à tous ! 17 reviews pour le chapitre précédent . Wouah ! J'étais trop contente ! Surtout que c'était de bonnes reviews ( parce que si ça avait été pour me dire, t'es nulle, retourne te coucher, blablabla, je n'aurais pas été aussi contente -- ). Enfin, bref, je vous remercie tous à nouveau pour vos agréable reviews ! _

_Et maintenant, je vous laisse avec la réaction de Drago Senior ( huhu ) et une " petite " visite de la maison des Potter-Malefoy . . . enfin, de leur manoir. --'_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue au manoir Potter-Malefoy**

Euh . . . Bah . . . On pouvait toujours le remercier pour son accueil non ?

- On est _vraiment _en 2018 ? Demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Mon double la regarda, les sourcils froncés.

- Mince, alors, ça fait vraiment bizarre, t'as pas une ride, s'exclama-t-il en scrutant le visage d'Hermione, les yeux plissés.

J'entendis un exclamation offusqué et étouffé du côté de mon amie et je tentai d'endiguer le fou rire qui pointait son nez en imaginant sa tête.

- Papa ?

Mon double se retourna vers Gabrielle à son interpellation.

- Vous deux, commença-t-il avec une voix teinté de fureur en s'avançant vers les jumeaux qui faisaient un pas en arrière à chaque fois que mon double faisait un pas en avant. Vous aurez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication à _ceci _( pointage de doigt dans notre direction ) quand je reviendrai avec votre Père.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, oubliant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Nous avions profiter du fait que mon double - enfin, Harry Senior - soit sortit de la salle de bains pour sortir de la petite pièce à notre tour. Nous arrivâmes dans une chambre dont les teintes me firent deviner que c'était là la chambre de Gabrielle. Je voyais très mal James mettre du rouge dans sa chambre en bon Serpentard qu'il était.

La porte de la salle de bains donnait sur un mur dont tout le pan à ma gauche était habillé d'une bibliothèque qui possédait plus de bibelots moldus et sorciers que de bouquins. Dans l'angle qui suivait se trouvait un meuble sur lequel était posé une télévision ( dans une maison _sorcière _?! ) et ce qui ressemblait à un magnétoscope mais en plus petit et plus plat. Ensuite, une grande porte-fenêtre donnait sur un jardin dont je pouvais seulement apercevoir la blancheur dû à la neige. Dans le second angle trônait un grand miroir sur pieds dont le contour était d'un or passé, suivit d'un lit double et d'une coiffeuse. Sur le mur à ma droite se trouvait la porte de la chambre encore ouverte, et un bureau que je jugeais de nature plutôt bordélique. Comme quoi Gabrielle était bien ma fille.

- Vous savez comment on est arrivé là ? Demanda Blaise qui venait de s'asseoir par terre sur l'immense tapis persan rouge, les jambes croisés.

James et Gabrielle soupirèrent d'un même ensemble.

- Patientez quelques minutes et vous aurez la question, répondit Gabrielle qui rejoignit Blaise par terre, suivit de son jumeau.

- Vous aurez en bonus une superbe démonstration de l'amour incroyable que nous voue Père quand nous faisons de bêtises, grimaça James d'une voix lugubre.

Ce fut au moment où je rejoignais les autres par terre que j'entendis le bruit de cavalcade dans le couloir. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes faisait la course dans les escaliers.

- Voilà Père, commenta calmement Gabrielle.

Harry Senior pénétra dans la chambre rapidement suivit . . . De son époux.

Et si je n'avais pas été bien élevé, j'aurais pu baver devant l'apparition du Draco âgée de trente-sept ans.

Il n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe qu'il possédait déjà à l'adolescence, mais il dégageait en plus un charisme incroyable, dû à son âge adulte. Ses magnifiques cheveux étaient longs, suffisamment pour qu'il arrive à les accroché en catogan grâce à un ruban de tissu. Je remarquai qu'il était légèrement plus grand que Harry Senior, et qu'il portait une robe de sorcière noir fermée, par dessus d'un pantalon beige. Une fine cicatrice barrait son sourcil gauche, peut-être une trace de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Son regard abasourdi passa sur nous, nos visages et finit par s'arrêter sur Draco qui s'était assis à côté de moi. Il le scruta quelques instants, son visage à présent fermé, puis son regard dévia sur les jumeaux.

- Explications. Tout de suite.

Froid et sec. Un Severus Rogue en puissance. Merci du cadeau ( observez le ton ironique ).

Je vis les jumeaux se tortiller nerveusement puis, Gabrielle prit son courage à deux mains, se leva et dit :

- C'était une erreur, ça ne devait pas donner ce . . . Résultat. On ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

- Et vous vous attendiez à quoi exactement ? Demanda Draco Senior, les bras croisés.

Je m'attendais presque à le voir taper du pied.

Gêné, Gabrielle se gratta l'arrière de l'oreille.

- Pas à ça. A quelque chose de . . . Différend.

Elle nous jeta un regard coupable puis fixa son regard craintif sur son Père.

Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration et pinça l'arrête de son nez, les yeux fermés. Avisant l'état de son mari, Harry Senior posa une main douce sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Calme-toi Dray, on ne pourra rien y changer, le mal est fait. Il va falloir faire avec.

Puis, il se tourna vers ses enfants et leur demanda :

- Qu'avez vous fait exactement ?

Gabrielle se retourna légèrement pour interroger son frère du regard et eut pour seul réponse un haussement d'épaules défaitiste.

- On a demander de l'aide.

Harry Senior fronça des sourcils.

- Dans l'Ancienne Langue, ajouta-t-elle, la tête baissée.

Les deux hommes s'étranglèrent avec leurs salives.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? S'écria Harry Senior, abandonnant tout calme une fois qu'il se fut reprit.

Apparemment, les jumeaux étaient au courant qu'ils n'avaient pas faire . . . Ça. Quoi que fut le _ça_.

- On vous a entendu discuter l'autre soir. Lors de la réunion.

Cela eut au moins le mérite de couper la chique aux deux adultes.

- Vous nous avez _espionner _? Susurra Draco Senior, les yeux plissés.

Gabrielle hocha de la tête.

- Quand on a vu papy Arthur arriver encore habillé de sa tenue de gala, on s'est douter qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, alors on est descendu et on a écouter à la porte.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurais dû lancer un sortilège d'Impassibilité ! S'exclama Draco Senior à l'adresse de son mari.

- A quoi bon ? De toute façon, ils auraient quand même trouver le moyen de nous écouter, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Draco Senior secoua la tête, exaspéré.

- Quel genre d'aides avez-vous demander ? Interrogea alors Harry Senior. A quoi pensiez-vous à ce moment-là ?

Gabrielle réfléchit quelques instants, les yeux levés et dit :

- On voulait que vous soyez plus puissant et moins fatigués. Vous n'êtes plus aussi jeune qu'à l'époque où vous avez combattu Voldemort, alors on voulait que vous récupériez toutes vos facultés d'antan.

Harry et Draco Senior soupirèrent, alors que Gabrielle posait ses deux mains horrifiés sur sa bouche.

- La magie n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête, commenta alors James en nous regardant.

Il y eut alors un instant de silence, que Draco ( le mien ) rompit.

- Il y a moyen que quelqu'un nous explique maintenant ?

- Non, répondit Draco Senior. Vous allez attendre un peu, nous devons d'abord en parler avec . . . D'autres personnes. Ensuite, vous aurez les explications, selon ce que nous voudrons bien vous dire.

Draco le fusilla des yeux sur place.

- Et ne crois pas qu'un morveux de dix-sept ans me fasse peur ! S'exclama Draco Senior, outré. Tu n'as pas encore vécu ce qui m'a donné cette cicatrice.

En disant ça, il pointa du doigt la marque de son sourcil.

Draco se renfrogna et je le vis faire une petite moue.

- Harry ? Tu veux bien les appeler ?

Harry Senior hocha la tête à la demande de son époux. Draco Senior jeta ensuite un regard perçant aux jumeaux et demanda :

- Où sont vos frères et sœurs ?

A la demande, je dressai l'oreille.

J'aurais été plus que content de les revoir.

- Thomas s'éclate avec ma Playstation XII ( _sa quoi ?! _) dit James, Cissa et Jenny sont en train de jouer avec le maquillage de Gaby dans leur chambre et Maxime mate un film dans le salon.

- En gros, vous vous êtes judicieusement débarrassé d'eux pensant que ce que vous avez fait passerait inaperçu.

Gabrielle et James hochèrent de la tête.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup trop à Harry pour votre propre bien, soupira Draco Senior en secouant la tête, d'un air fataliste.

**oOo**

Nous avions émigrés vers le salon. Tout du moins, on nous avait présenter _ça_, comme un salon. Parce que personnellement, je voyais plutôt ça comme un mini appartement. Surtout an sachant que la pièce occupait la place de ce qui avait été apparemment auparavant, un grenier.

Un coin de la pièce ( qui elle-même devait bien avoir la taille du hall de Poudlard ) était effectivement un salon, avec canapé, table basse et ce qui ressemblait à une télé mais super plate et accroché au mur. Un plasma m'avait dit James. Je ne voyais pas le rapport avec le sang.

Ensuite, une autre partie de la pièce était aménagé en cuisine. Avec une table, des chaises et un garde-manger. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un coin qu'il ressemblait fort à une salle de jeu avec billard, flipper, et baby-foot.

Enfin, bref, à mes yeux, ce n'était _pas _un salon.

- Euh . . . Pourquoi cette pièce se trouve au premier étage ? Demanda Hermione en allant regarder d'un peu plus près un bibliothèque qui séparait le coin salon du coin cuisine.

- Nous sommes au troisième étage, rectifia Gabrielle.

Cinq paires d'yeux la regardèrent interloqués. Je remarquai alors que Draco semblait quelque peu blasé par l'annonce.

- Troisième ? Répéta Ron, n'en revenant pas.

- Oui, soupira Gabrielle en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de cuir blanc qui faisait face à la télévision. Le rez-de-chaussée est composé d'une bibliothèque, d'une salle à manger réservée aux repas officiels, de la cuisine, d'une salle de bain et d'une salle de transplanage.

_Il y avait une pièce réservé au transplanage dans cette baraque ?! _

- Le premier étage est lui, composé de la chambre des parents, de la mienne, de celle de James, de l'ancienne chambre de Sirius, ainsi que de deux chambres d'amis, avec chacune leur salle de bain. Le second étage contient les chambres de Maxime, Thomas et des jumelles, qui n'ont pas voulu être séparés, ce qui fait que nous avons trois chambres d'amis à cet étage, qui ont elles aussi chacune leur salle de bains. Nous sommes ici au dernier étage, qui la pièce à vivre privé de la famille et des amis. Papa et Père ne supporte pas que des inconnus ou des collègues de travail s'aventure dans leur intimité, c'est pour ça que nous avons en quelques sortes deux " maisons ".

Et j'avais les moyens de me payer une tel masure ?! J'étais quoi ? Milliardaire ?!

- Harry et Draco doivent avoir de supers métiers pour pouvoir vivre dans une aussi grande maison ! S'exclama Blaise, assis dans l'un de fauteuils assortis au canapé.

Nous avions tous rejoint Gabrielle pendant qu'elle discutait, sauf Hermione qui avait continuer à fouiner dans la bibliothèque, et de James qui était partit, je ne savais trop où. Ginny et Ron s'étaient assis de part et d'autre de ma fille, Blaise dans le fauteuil à leur droite, et Draco s'était installé dans le dernier fauteuil, m'installant d'autorité sur ses genoux.

- On vit bien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui a permis l'achat du manoir. D'ailleurs, on ne l'a même pas acheté, c'est la ministère qui nous l'a remis en guise d' "excuse ", dit -elle, en mimant les guillemets.

- D'excuse ? Répéta Ron.

- Oui, pour s'excuser d'avoir accusé Père d'avoir été un Mangemort et d'avoir perquisitionner tout ses biens à la fin de la Seconde Guerre.

- Ils l'on accusé d'avoir été un Mangemort ? Répéta Draco d'une voix glacial, alors que j'avais sentit sa poigne se raffermir sur ma taille.

- Oui, fit-elle avec une grimace de rage. Simplement parce que son père était un Mangemort, ils en ont déduit que lui aussi. Ils ont faillit l'envoyer à Azkaban sans procès, mais Dumbledore est intervenu et il a réussit à lui acquérir un procès digne de ce nom. Inutile de préciser que papa a bien failli foute le Ministère de la Magie à l'état de ruines, quand il a su que Père passait devant le Magenmagot. Je crois que ce jour-là, Scrimgeour a eut la peur de sa vie, plaisanta-t-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère pesante dû au visage renfrogné de Draco.

Mais cela tomba à plat, et un silence gêné s'installa, personne n'osant croiser le regard des autres.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui rompit ce silence.

- Votre retour s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle depuis sa bibliothèque.

Gabrielle parut gêné et ce fut avec hésitation qu'elle nous avoua :

- Eh bien, en fait . . . Il y a eu, comme qui dirait, un _truc_.

- Un _truc _? S'étonna Hermione en se redressant et nous témoignant - enfin ! - un peu d'intérêt. Quelle genre de truc ?

- Vos vous du futur ne se souviennent pas de notre voyage lors de leur septième année. Ils ont paniqué comme je sais pas quoi quand ils ont su pour note disparition, et j'ai bien cru qu'ils étaient sur le point de lapider Oncle Fred et Oncle Georges quand nous sommes revenus.

- Comment ça se fait qu'ils ne s'en souviennent pas ? M'étonnai-je. Si ça nous est arrivé, ça leur est forcément arrivé aussi, non ?

Je jetai un regard interrogateur à Hermione, la seule à même de me comprendre dans cette pièce. Après tout, à notre connaissance, nous étions les seuls à avoir déjà voyage dans le temps, même si ce n'était que de quelques heures. Mais je me rappelai très bien que les actions que nous avions menés après notre voyage dans le temps avaient eu un effet avant qu'on ne le fasse. La preuve, je m'étais sauvé moi-même !

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Harry, me répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Mais nous devons à présent aussi prendre en compte _notre _voyage. Il est possible qu'on nous effacera la mémoire à notre retour à notre époque parce que l'on aura apprit des chose beaucoup trop dangereuse à savoir.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

Ça commençait doucement à devenir compliqué cette histoire.

- HARRY !

Je fis un formidable bond au cri poussé depuis la porte, et dégringolai des genoux de Drago. J'eus tout juste le temps de me relever que déjà deux tornade brunes me fonçaient dessus et me renvoyaient par terre, sous les éclats de rire de mes amis.

Je les accompagnai quand je compris que ce n'était que les jumelles qui m'avaient sauvagement agressé.

- Harry ! S'écria alors une petite voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Thomas, avant qu'il fasse comme ses sœurs et que je ne me retrouve avec un poids de plus sur l'estomac.

- Tu penses qu'il le prendra bien si je fais comme eux ? Fit la voix amusé de Maxime que j'entendis à travers les paroles que je ne comprenais pas des jumelles et de Thomas.

- Vas-y, tu verras bien, répondit James.

- NON !

Mon cri fit redoubler les rires de mes - sois disant - amis, et je me dégageai de l'emprise de plus jeunes pour me relever.

- Moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de m'étouffer ! Plaisantai-je en serrant Thomas, Jennifer et Narcissa contre moi, une fois que nous fûmes debout.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous la ? Demanda Narcissa, en nous regardant à tour de rôle. Et surtout, comment vous êtes arrivés ?

Le silence s'abattu à nouveau sur la pièce, les jumeaux évitant soigneusement de regarder quiconque.

Maxime devait certainement connaître ce genre de comportements, puisqu'il en déduisit aussitôt :

- Vous deux, vous nous cacher quelque chose, et ce quelque chose à avoir avec eux, fit-il en nous pointant du menton. Alors, comment vous avez réussit votre coup ?

Les jumeaux continuèrent à ignorer ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

- Ok, je vois, soupira Maxime en secouant la tête. J'espère que vous avez fait votre testament.

Gabrielle soupira de manière audible.

- Ils sont déjà au courant, Max, tu te doutes bien que ça n'est pas passé inaperçu un tel niveau de magie dans le manoir. Ils savent déjà qu'ils sont ici et ils sont partit discuter avec . . . Des gens.

- Ces gens, comme tu dis, Gaby, c'est l'Ordre du Phœnix, intervint une voix grave et basse.

Nous nous retournâmes tous violemment vers cette voix inconnu qui se trouvait près de la porte, derrière James et Maxime.

De taille plutôt grande, une robe de sorcier blanche ouverte sur un pantalon noir, les cheveux blonds et le regard vert, je devinai tout de suite qui était face à nous : Sirius Potter-Malefoy.

* * *

_OUAIS ! Vlà Sirius !_

_Vous allez - enfin - faire un peu mieux connaissance avec l'aîné des Potter-Malefoy. Pas trop tôt --' lol_

_A la semaine prochaine ! ( J'espère, parce que pour l'instant, c'est mal partit :S )_

_Gros bisous !_


	4. Ce que nous réserve l'avenir

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Disclamer : Je l'ai oublié au chapitre dernier, mais bon, je me rattrape. Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling . . . sauf ce que moi j'ai inventé ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vaut rien ?_

_Note : J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous écrire ce chapitre cette semaine suite à un trop plein de travail. J'ai tout de même réussit à le boucler dans les temps, mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant pour les chapitres suivants. Il se peut donc que je ne publies plus tout les lundi, mais seulement quand j'en aurais le temps. Désolé pour ça, mais je n'y peut malheureusement rien._

_Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Ce que nous réserve l'avenir**

Sirius était un excellent mélange de Draco et moi. Il arborait la couleur des cheveux typique de la famille Malefoy, accompagné des formidables yeux verts dont j'avais hérité de ma mère. La façon dont il était habillé connotait clairement sa classe et sa distinction, certainement enseigné par Draco Senior, et la légère lueur d'amusement que j'apercevais dans ses prunelles prouvait largement qu'il était aussi un fidèle Gryffondor.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, son regard fixé sur Draco et moi, alors que nous nous étions levés du fauteuil dans lequel nous étions précédemment avachis. Je le vis nous regarder de haut en bas, avant de fixer son regard sur nos visages, puis il sourit.

- Ca fait vraiment bizarre de vous voir aussi jeune. J'ai l'habitude de voir ces visages que sur des photographies. En tout cas, bienvenue chez nous, fit-il avec un grand mouvement de bras englobant la salle.

- Merci, dis-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Puis, il se désintéressa de nous, avant de se tourner vers James et Gabrielle.

- Vous deux, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir à carreau dans les jours qui viennent parce que je peux vous dire que ça barde à l'étage en-dessous. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Père perdre son sang-froid à ce point-là. Il paraît que vous les avez espionner il y a quelques jours ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ?

La discussion devenait intéressant tout à coup. On allait peut-être savoir pourquoi on était arrivé ici finalement, et sans passer par nos deux doubles.

D'un regard autour de moi, je compris que je n'étais pas le seul à être suspendu aux lèvres des trois aînés Potter-Malefoy. Mes amis et les plus jeunes de mes enfants étaient eux aussi entièrement concentrés sur les trois autres.

- Euh . . . , hésita Gabrielle, en fait . . . On a . . . tout entendu.

James affirma les dires de sa sœur par un hochement de tête frénétique et Sirius grimaça.

- Ah ouais, ça explique que papa et Père soit aussi . . . Paniqués. Ils ne m'ont pas dit exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, alors vous allez le faire.

Puis, il partit s'installer sur le canapé où il n'y avait plus personne.

- Alors ? Questionna-t-il.

- On ne peut rien te dire Sirius, puisque les autres sont là, fit James sur le ton de l'évidence.

Les autres, c'était nous ?

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que Père ne veut pas qu'ils sachent.

Ok, les autres, c'était bel et bien nous.

- Dites, ça vous dirait de faire de ne pas parler comme si nous n'étions pas là ? Intervint soudain la voix d'Hermione, irritée. Dites le tout de suite si on vous dérange.

- Euh, Mione, c'est bon, calme-toi, intervint tout de suite Ron avant de se tourner vers Sirius et les jumeaux. Mais elle . . .

Mon meilleur ami fut interrompu par une voix inconnu.

- . . . A raison, c'est très malpoli de parler ainsi des personnes qui sont avec vous.

Nous nous tournâmes alors d'un seul bloc vers le nouvel arrivant . . . Enfin _la nouvelle arrivante_.

D'à peu près ma taille, des yeux d'une couleur chocolat pétillant et les cheveux toujours aussi indisciplinés, Hermione Granger ( ou plutôt Weasley ) se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les poings sur les hanches, fusillant Sirius du regard. Sa robe de sorcière d'un jolie bleu pervenche soulignait ses courbes généreuses, celle d'une femme dans la fleur de l'âge. Ma meilleur amie était très belle, et je comprenais que Ron est soudain la bouche grande ouverte. Un coup de coude plutôt rude de la part de sa petite amie suffit à le ramener sur Terre.

Je pouffai un peu à cette intervention : Hermione était jalouse d'elle-même.

- Bonjour marraine, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Sirius avec un grand sourire effronté en direction d'Hermione Senior.

Celle-ci le fusilla du regard, ses yeux plissés, puis elle dit d'une voix douce où était sous-entendu une extrême irritation :

- Mon cher _filleul_, sache que tu es attendu depuis près de dix minutes dans la bibliothèque. Aurais-tu oublié, par le plus grand des hasards, qu'une réunion commençait dans moins de deux minutes ?

Les yeux de Sirius pétillèrent d'amusement et je me délectai de ce spectacle.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'intervenir, préférant me repaître de ce que je voyais, en profitant un maximum. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que je pouvais voir et _vivre _mon avenir. Mes amis semblaient faire de même, car eux aussi avaient les yeux rivés sur les autres. Hermione elle-même buvait du regard la scène que jouait son soi plus vieille.

- Bien sûr que non, _tantine_, j'allai justement vous rejoindre.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Fusèrent deux cris outrés et féminins d'une même voix.

Les deux Hermione se regardèrent interloquées, sous mon regard amusé. Puis, la plus vieille gémit de désespoir avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de se détourner en marmonnant :

- Merlin, où sont donc passer mes dix-sept ans.

A ce stade, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer enter mes lèvres étroitement serrés. Je ne fus d'ailleurs, pas le seul, au vu des têtes de Draco, Blaise, Ron et Ginny. Notre réaction amusa les enfants et énerva Hermione.

- Ne vous avisez pas de vous moquer ! Intervint-elle. Je vous signale qu'on a pas encore vu la tête qu'ont la plupart d'entre vous.

Cela calma instantanément Blaise, Ron et Ginny. Mais pas Draco et moi. Après tout, nous nous étions déjà vu et nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre.

- Draco, Harry, attention à ce que vous allez faire, nous menaça Hermione, les yeux plissés, exactement dans la même position que son elle plus vieux quelques minutes plus tôt.

Pourtant, son ton à peine voilé ne réussit qu'à nous achever Draco et moi, et nous nous écroulâmes lamentablement de rire, ne pouvant plus nous retenir. Nos enfants nous accompagnèrent bien vite, suivit de peu par nos amis, bien qu'eux riaient un peu jaune, les mots d'Hermione encore en tête.

- Désolé, Mione, m'excusai-je entre deux crises de rire, mais tu peux tout de même avouer que c'était vraiment tordant !

Pour toute réponse, je ne reçus qu'une exclamation de dédain et un boudage en bonne et due forme.

- Bon, et bien moi je vous laisse ou je vais me faire lapider, annonça Sirius en se levant. Surtout, ne faites pas de bêtises ! Nous prévint-il ensuite avant de quitter la pièce.

Le départ de Sirius laissa un grand blanc dans la salle, pendant lequel nous nous regardions, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Thomas profita de ce petit intermède pour venir me rejoindre, puis il se serra contre moi en me souriant.

Mon cœur sembla vouloir s'envoler à ce geste. Les enfants m'avaient tellement manqués que c'était un réel bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau les voir, leur parler, les toucher. Je n'avais jamais demandé autant et j'étais plus que comblé.

- Bon eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes là et que nous risquons de voir des choses que nous ne devrions pas apprendre, vous pourriez peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur notre avenir non ? Dit Blaise en allant s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

Je regardai les jumeaux, puis Maxime et les jumelles.

Ces dernières échangèrent un sourire ravie puis, d'un mouvement, se tournèrent vers leurs aînés en les suppliant du regard.

- S'il vous plaîîîîîîîîît ?

J'éclatai de rire devant les têtes qu'elles affichaient.

Draco prenait la même expression quand il voulait quelque chose que je lui refusais.

Gabrielle soupira alors que James levait les yeux au ciel. Maxime lui, se contenta de tirer un pouf d'un coin de la pièce et de s'installer auprès de Blaise dans l'attente évidente de quelque chose.

- De toute façon, maintenant qu'ils sont là, autant qu'ils en sachent un maximum, plaida Gabrielle en regardant son frère avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en formant les mots " Père " et " écorchés vifs " puis s'installa avec ses sœur sur le canapé et les poufs qu'ils délogeaient des recoins sombres de la pièce. Draco et moi reprîmes places sur le fauteuil.

- J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'ils vont nous apprendre, lui murmurai-je dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Moi pas, rétorqua-t-il. Surtout si les nouvelles sont aussi bonnes que tout à l'heure.

Hum, oui, effectivement, de ce point de vue-là . . .

- Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Premièrement, que sommes nous devenus ? Voulut savoir Hermione, curieuse.

Ce fut James qui répondit.

- Eh bien, d'après ce que je sais, vous avez tous les six passés vos ASPIC's avec plus ou moins de brio à la fin de votre septième année. Malgré la guerre et la bataille finale qui avait eu lieu peu de temps auparavant, vous avez réussi à vous concentrer sur vos études et à réussir vos examens. Ensuite, Tante Hermy ( une espèce d'exclamation étouffé par Ron résonna du côté de ma meilleure amie ) a décidé de s'engager un peu plus dans la S.A.L.E et s'est faite engagé au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Aujourd'hui, elle en est la directrice et a une cinquantaine de personne sous ses ordres. Parmi ces plus brillantes avancés, il y a eu la libération des elfes qui maintenant sont payés au salaire qu'ils veulent et qui, si ils le souhaitent, peuvent avoir des congés. La plupart d'entre eux font comme si la loi n'était jamais passé. Elle a aussi, entre autre, réussit à faire valoir les droits des loups-garous qui sont aujourd'hui reconnus comme des sorciers à part entière par la plupart des nôtres. Ça n'a pas été facile mais elle a réussit.

- Tante Ginny est journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, continua Gabrielle. Elle parcourt souvent l'Angleterre ou les autres pays pour pouvoir écrire des articles qui lui tiennent à cœur. C'est elle qui a rédigé le fameux l'article qui narrait ce qui s'était passé pendant le bataille finale, et la plupart des lecteurs ont applaudis son travail, ce qui lui a valu une place de journaliste bien chaude dans les bureaux de la Gazette dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais elle a tout d'abord refusé, préférant travaillé dans un journal du nom du Chicaneur qui n'a pas tenu deux ans, et ensuite à commencer son travail de pigiste pour la Gazette.

- Le Chicaneur n'a pas tenu ? S'étonna Ginny, le sourcils froncés. Mais, et Luna, elle ne l'a pas reprit ?

- Qui ça ? Demanda Gabrielle.

- Luna Lovegood, reprit Ginny. Son père est le rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur, et elle sait déjà qu'elle reprendre son travail par la suite. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait ?

- Désolé Ginny, fit Gaby en secouant la tête, mais nous ne connaissons personne qui s'appellerait Luna Lovegood ou tout autre nom. Elle n'est peut-être plus en Angleterre, beaucoup de gens ont quittés le pays après la guerre pour prendre l'air et beaucoup ne sont jamais revenus. Elle fait peut-être partie de ceux-là.

- Ou de ceux qui n'ont pas survécu à la bataille, murmura Draco à côté de moi, faisant en sorte que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Mon cœur se serra à ses mots.

Je connaissais Luna, tout comme Draco et penser qu'elle soit peut-être morte . . . Me brisait le cœur. C'était étrange de penser que peut-être, son air de douce illuminé ne faisait plus parti de ce monde.

- Oncle Blaise lui, est l'entraîneur du club de Flaquemar. Ils ont remportés les deux dernière coupes d'Angleterre au Quidditch, fit Maxime, reprenant le flambeau. Comme vous le savez déjà, lui et Tante Ginny ont deux enfants, Zachary et Rachel. Ils vivent à Londres dans un loft sur les quais de la Tamise. Comme chez nous, chez eux aussi la magie côtoie la technologie moldu, compléta-t-il en montrant d'un signe de main l'écran ultra plat qui était fixé au mur.

- Oncle Ron, reprit Narcissa avec un grand sourire, vit avec Tante Hermy, Sarah et Nicolas dans une petite maison dans un village sorcier près de Glasgow. Lui et Pansy possèdent leur propre restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis un deuxième qu'ils ont ouvert récemment à Pré au Lard. Ils ont une quinzaine d'employés à temps pleins, plus quelques saisonniers pour l'Été et les jours d'influences. Leur carte est réputé dans toute l'Angleterre et les plus grands du Ministère n'hésitent pas à y venir.

Étonnement les enfants éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

- Les plus grand du Ministère ! Répéta Jennifer en continuant à rire un peu. Quand on sait qui est le Ministre de la Magie, on ne se demande même pas pourquoi que c'est là que se passe les repas d'affaires les plus importants !

- Qui est Ministre de la Magie ? Demandai-je, en même temps que Ron et Ginny.

Les enfants eurent alors un sourire resplendissant et annoncèrent d'une voix forte et triomphante :

- Papy Arthur !

J'en fit tomber ma mâchoire.

Papy Arthur ?! _Arthur Weasley ?!_

- Attendez, attendez, modéra Ron en secouant une main alors que l'autre se tenait le front. Vous voulez dire que mon _père _deviendra Ministre de la Magie ?

- Oui, répondit Thomas qui s'était allongé sur le tapis moelleux posé entre les fauteuils. Et même qu'il paraîtrait qu'il a lamentablement écraser son adversaire aux précédentes élections. Enfin, c'est papa qui le dit alors il est peut-être pas tout à fait impartiale.

Je ne pensai même pas à sourire à la boutade de Thomas, trop scotché que j'étais par la révélation des enfants.

Arthur Weasley était, à cette époque, Ministre de la Magie, personnage le plus important du monde magique Anglais . . . Et je ne connaissais personne d'autre que lui pour aller à ce poste. Après tout, la famille Weasley était certainement celle qu'il fallait dans le plus hautes sphères de la politique. Ils étaient de sang-pur et mais n'avaient pas un comportement de Mangemorts . . . Oui, Arthur Weasley était parfait pour ce rôle.

- Théodore, le mari de Pansy, reprit Thomas, est infirmier à Poudlard depuis que Pomfresh à prit sa retraite. Il travaillait à St Mangouste avant mais il voulait partir depuis longtemps alors ça lui a fait plaisir quand Minnie lui approprié de reprendre le poste.

- Qui est Minnie ? Demanda Hermione, faisant écho à des pensées que je n'avais pas encore clairement formulées.

- Minerva McGonagall, répondit James, l'actuelle directrice de Poudlard.

- Et Dumbledore, qu'est-il devenu ? demandai-je à mon tour.

Pitié, Merlin, faites qu'ils ne me répondent pas qu'il était mort durant la guerre !

- Il a prit sa retraite il y a quinze ans, fit James ( merci Merlin ! ) et depuis, plus personne ne l'a revu. Il paraîtrait qu'il s'est retiré sur une île déserte du pacifique où il se fait dorer la pilule.

Une image bizarre de Dumbledore en maillot du début du vingtième siècle s'imposa à mon esprit et je m'amusai pendant quelques secondes à l'imaginer en train de pêcher sur des rochers ou se construire une cabane dans les arbres . . .

Je me secouai mentalement la tête.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ce genre de trucs !

- Papa travaille au Département des Mystères, il est devenu Langue de Plomb, reprit alors James.

DE QUOI ?! Et mon rêve de devenir Auror alors ?!

- Il n'est pas Auror ? s'étonna Hermione en me jetant un regard incisif.

- Non, répondit James. Après la guerre, il a décidé que finalement le métier d'Auror ne lui convenait pas. Il en avait déjà trop vu, et ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec l'étiquette " héros du monde sorcier " collée sur le front. Du coup, il a prit des cours de Runes et d'Arithmancie par correspondance pendant un an et à décider de devenir Langue de Plomb. Inutile de préciser qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de le voir débarquer là-bas.

- Tellement heureux d'ailleurs, qu'ils le surchargent de travail pour éviter qu'il est dans l'idée de démissionner, ironisa Gabrielle.

- Et Père, continua James comme si sa sœur n'était pas intervenue, est l'actuel Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Un ange passa. Dansant la macarena. En string léopard.

- QUOI ?! S'écria Draco en même temps que moi, une fois le choc passé.

Non mais, attendez ! C'était quoi ce bordel ?! C'était mon rêve à moi de devenir Auror pas celui de _Draco _! Où est-ce qu'on avait merdé, hein ?! A quel endroit on avait loupé le coche de la normalité ?

- On peut savoir pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée absolument stupide de devenir Auror ? Demanda Draco d'une voix doucereuse.

- Après la guerre, tu as prit conscience qu'Harry était la cible privilégié de nombreux partisans de Voldemort. Ton amour pour lui t'as poussé à choisir le métier qui t'aiderait à atteindre ton but qui était de le protéger contre vent et marées. Et contre toute attente, je me suis mis à adorer mon boulot.

Les derniers mots avaient été dit d'une voix lasse et consterné.

Nous nous retournâmes pour constater que c'était Draco Senior qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et qui venait de les prononcer.

- T'as choisi _ce _boulot pour protéger Harry ? Fit Draco d'un air sceptique. Mais aux dernière nouvelles, il était tout sauf incapable de se protéger de banals Mangemorts.

Je vis Draco Senior m'envoyer un regard incisif.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas encore assez, et surtout parce que chez vous, Voldemort est encore en vie. Mais crois-moi, le vrai Harry Potter est bien loin de ce que tu penses.

Je déglutis difficilement.

Oui bon, ce n'était pas parce que je sortais avec Draco depuis trois mois qu'il connaissait tout de ma vie et l'inverse était aussi valable. Par exemple, nous évitions tout deux d'aborder le sujet de notre enfance, ce que j'appréciai grandement. Le fait que cette guerre me collait une trouille monstre et que je répugnai à tuer un homme ( si tant est que c'était un homme ), il l'ignorait aussi.

Je vis Draco me lancer un regard curieux du coin de l'œil, mais j'évitai soigneusement de croiser son regard, me mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

- Trêve de bavardages, reprit Draco Senior, je suis venue vous chercher.

Je redressai la tête, intrigué.

- Tout nos joyeux visiteurs sont conviés à la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix de ces vingt dernières années, conclut-il avec un sourire ironique et un mouvement de la main vers la sortie.

* * *

_Au prochain chapitre, nos voyageurs feront connaissance avec l'Ordre du Phoenix au complet . . . enfin, celui de 2018 :D_

_A plus !_

_Bisous_


	5. Le secret des jumeaux

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Disclamer : Je l'ai oublié au chapitre dernier, mais bon, je me rattrape. Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling . . . sauf ce que moi j'ai inventé ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vaut rien ?_

_Note : Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le léger retard, mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon compte sur le site, donc je n'ai pas pu le mettre en ligne hier. Mais enfin, vous l'avez donc, ça va. Comme le dit le titre, on va découvrir un petit truc sur les jumeaux dans ce chapiter, et c'est ce petit truc qui a donné le titre de la fic ;-)_

_Allez, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le secret des jumeaux**

L'Ordre du Phœnix. 

Nous allions assister à une réunion de _l'Ordre du Phœnix. _Alors que dans notre temps, on nous l'avait sèchement interdit. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien là-bas que nous menait Draco Senior.

J'échangeai un regard avec Ron qui était à côté de moi. 

Je savais qu'il pensait comme moi, car, tout comme moi, il avait toujours désiré entrer dans l'Ordre, ou à défaut, savoir ce qu'il s'y passait, pour que l'on ait au moins une idée du déroulement _réel _de la guerre. Parce que, mine de rien, la Gazette était sacrément censuré.

Nous parcourûmes un long couloir et descendîmes un nombre incroyable de marches avant d'accéder à ce qui paraissait être le rez-de-chaussée. Le couloir blanc où était accroché des tableaux d'ancêtres que je devinais être des Malefoy était agréablement éclairé par le soleil que laissait passer une immense fenêtre en forme d'ogive. Notre guide s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit, se faisant s'arrêter les discussion qui allaient bon train à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Les voilà, annonça Draco Senior en pénétrant dans la salle, nous faisant signe de le suivre.

Je fus le premier à y entrer avec Ron. 

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une grand bibliothèque, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères montant jusqu'au haut plafond et emplies de livres divers. J'avais l'impression de m'être retrouvé dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Au centre de la pièce, une longue table reposait sur un tapis couleur crème où se dessinait ce qui ressemblait à une immense rune noire. Cette table était entouré de nombreuses chaise, dont la plupart étaient occupés. Par des gens que je connaissais. Et qui m'accompagnaient.

- Je vous en prie, entrez, nous invita une Minerva McGonagall d'un âge bien avancé.

La seule marque du temps passé sur elle étaient les rides qui s'était multipliés avec le temps. Mais elle n'avait en aucun cas perdu de son visage sévère et de la douceur qui émanait de sa personne en même temps.

- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, ne pus-je m'empêcher de prononcer en un réflexe d'étudiant poli.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- Mr Potter, je ne pense pas que m'appeler ainsi soit raisonnable, il pourrait y avoir confusion. Le mieux serait de m'appeler Minerva et cela est aussi valable pour vos amis, compléta-t-elle en regardant les cinq autres qui s'étaient postés à mes côtés.

Un silence s'abattit alors sur la pièce, me permettant de regarder d'un peu plus près qui était présent à cette réunion. 

Le personne la plus proche de moi était Draco Senior qui venait de se réinstaller. Suivait Harry Senior, qui tenait la main de son époux, puis Minerva, assise à côté de Remus Lupin.

Impossible de décrire le soulagement que je ressentis quand je découvris qu'il avait aussi survécut à cette guerre. Le dernier des Maraudeurs en vie était un homme bon qui méritait de vivre heureux. 

A côté de lui, une Tonks aux cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon désordonné nous souriait allégrement, semblant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ou de sauter de joie, au choix. 

Juste après elle, venait Severus Rogue. 

Je devais avouer que ça faisait très bizarre de le voir ainsi, plus vieux. Celui que nous avions laisser à notre époque n'avait pas ces mèches argentés, signe de l'âge qu'il avait prit. Et je voyais que ce Severus Rogue là avait une canne posé contre sa chaise, une canne très belle au pommeau à l'effigie d'un Phœnix qui lui servait certainement pour marcher. Vieillesse ou blessure de guerre ? 

En bout de table, face à nous, il y avait Arthur Weasley, nous souriant affectueusement dans sa robe pourpre au finitions d'or. Le statut de Ministre de la Magie lui allait à ravir. Je remarquai aussi qu'il possédait une chevalière frappé d'un Phœnix à l'annulaire gauche.

De l'autre côté de la table, en face de Rogue, se trouvait Molly Weasley, la seule personne inchangé du groupe, à part les quelques rides en plus. A côté d'elle, Hermione tenait la main de son époux, Ron Weasley.

Vingt ans de plus seyait parfaitement à mon meilleur ami. Il était toujours aussi grand, mais semblait moins pataud avec sa taille. Il était habillé d'un pull et d'un jean, et il portait la même chevalière que son père. En les regardant tous, je constatai alors que tout ceux que je connaissais portaient la même chevalière. Signe de leur appartenance à l'Ordre du Phœnix.

A côté de lui se trouvait sa sœur, Ginny. Elle était toujours aussi belle, sa crinière de feu descendant sur ses reins. Elle portait une tenue pantalon/tee-short très décontracté et passe-partout, certainement très pratique dans son boulot. Être reporter signifiait certainement de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Juste à côté d'elle, son époux enserrait sa taille de son bras. Blaise Zabini Senior était plus grand que celui qui m'accompagnait, d'après ce que je pouvais en juger depuis sa position assise. Il portait une robe de sorcier classique, d'un ton crème très voyant sur sa peau métis. 

Juste à côté se trouvait Sirius, qui nous avait fait un petit signe de la main à notre entrée avec un grand sourire. A côté de lui, bouclant la forme de U qu'avait prit les personnes présentes, se trouvait un jeune homme d'a peu près l'âge de Sirius, des cheveux bruns mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval lâche et des yeux verts pâles. Quelques tâches de rousseurs discrètes parsemaient son nez et ses joues, et il portait une robe de sorcier noir. Ces deux derniers membres n'arboraient pas la chevalière frappé du Phœnix, ce qui me laissait penser que seul les personnes ayant combattus à mon époque la portaient. 

- Je pense que nous pouvons commencer par les invités à s'asseoir, n'est-ce pas Arthur ? Retentit soudain la voix de Minerva, en dardant son regard sur l'homme. 

Celui-ci sembla se réveiller et nous tendit un immense sourire.

- Bien entendu ! Je vous en prie asseyez-vous, il y a de la place aux côtés de Fabien et de Draco.

Après un instant d'hésitation marqué par des regards échangés entre nous, je suivis Ron et Draco et allai m'assoeir du côté de Fabien ( le jeune homme inconnu ) alors qu'Hermione, Blaise et Ginny allaient s'installer à côté de Draco Senior.

Je me retrouvai assis entre Ron et Fabien et Arthur reprit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, commença-t-il. C'est étrange pour nous de vous voir, cela va sans dire, mais nous sommes aussi agréablement heureux de vous rencontrer.

Les six Seniors se tournèrent vers leur Ministre, le regardant comme si il avait subitement donné la preuve de sa folie.

- Papa, réagit instantanément Ginny Senior, abasourdie. C'est nous avec _vingt ans de moins _! Il y a un truc que t'as pas pigé là ? Parce que personnellement, j'aurais préféré ne _jamais _les voir ! Et surtout pas en cette période.

- Nous ignorons pourquoi ils sont là, mais cela a certainement une très grand importance, fit Rogue d'une voix toujours aussi doucereuse que dans mon présent. C'est pourquoi nous sommes _heureux _de les voir. Et n'oubliez pas qu'aucun de nous ne se souvient du voyage des enfants à leur époque, conclu-t-il avec un mouvement de pouce dans notre direction.

Ce fut Hermione qui fut la plus vive à réagir à la nouvelle.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Mais comment ça se fait ? 

- Nous n'en avons qu'une petite idée, en fait, répondit Harry Senior. Il est possible que la mémoire de tout le monde ait été effacé après le voyage effectué dans l'avenir, celui que vous faites en ce moment. Vous en apprendrez peut-être un peu trop et il sera vital pour vous de tout oublier, et donc, de fil en aiguille, de faire oublier à tous les habitants de Poudlard le voyage des enfants.

- Vous voulez dire que notre mémoire sera effacé à notre retour ? 

- Oui, il y a de fortes chances. Nous ne voyons pas d'autres explications, répondit Hermione Senior à la question de son double plus jeune.

J'échangeai un regard angoissé avec Ron et Draco. 

Personnellement, je n'étais pas vraiment chaud pour que l'on m'arrache une partie de mes souvenirs. Surtout que si on m'enlevait la venue des enfants, on m'enlevait aussi quelque chose de beaucoup plus précieux : ma relation avec Draco.

- Bien, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça, nous pourrons en reparler plus tard si vous voulez, intervint Arthur en se penchant un peu sur la table. Si nous vous avons fait venir à la réunion, c'est parce que nous estimons que vous devez connaître un minimum de choses pour comprendre votre arrivée ici. Tout d'abord, que savez vous sur la naissance des jumeaux ? 

Draco et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de signification : que pouvais bien signifier cette question ? 

- Eh bien, commençai-je, nous savons qu'ils sont venus au monde les second après Sirius, et que tout comme lui, ils sont issus d'une potion. C'est tout.

- Il y a autre chose que nous devons savoir ? Demanda Draco, suspicieux.

Je vis divers signes de gènes apparaître et ce simple constat fit grimper ma tension. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici au juste ? 

- Alors, ils ne vous l'ont pas dit, affirma Draco Senior.

- De toute évidence, rétorqua Draco.

Ils s'envoyèrent mutuellement un regard venimeux et je rappelai à l'ordre mon Draco pendant que mon double faisait de même avec le sien. 

- Mortel le son stéréo, plaisanta Blaise, en référence à l'écho de nos paroles.

Cela lui valut un quadruple regard noir et il s'empressa de montrer les mains en signe d'abdication.

- Quand vous aurez finit de faire mumuse, on pourra peut-être vous apprendre le plus important, claqua la voix sèche de Rogue.

La plupart des adultes autour de la table levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Severus, je vous serais gré de ne pas me rappeler à l'ordre, il me semble que je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, dit Harry Senior. 

Cela engagea un second combat de yeux noirs. Un toussotement l'interrompit. Émit par Blaise Senior.

- Nous pourrions peut-être avancer un peu, je vous rappelle que nous avons tous un travail qui nous attend. 

- Oui, fit Arthur, sautant sur l'occasion du silence de la salle pour reprendre son explication. Ce que James et Gabrielle ne vous ont pas dit, c'est qu'il y a eut une erreur au moment de la conception de la potion. Nous ignorons quand est-ce qu'elle est survenu et ce qui l'a occasionné, mais le fait est qu'à la naissance, il nous a sauté aux yeux qu'il y avait eut un souci au moment de la conception. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que vous l'avez vous aussi remarqué au moment où vous les avez vu. 

Euh . . . Si je répondais " non " on m'en voudrait beaucoup ? 

- Leur apparence, fit Draco d'un ton fataliste.

Ah bon ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans leur apparence ? 

- Je pense qu'il est bon d'expliquer à Harry ce qu'il y a de bizarre chez les jumeaux, intervint la voix de Draco Senior.

Je levai la tête dans sa direction et il me fit un sourire . . . Charmeur.

Je piquai un fard. Draco se racla _très _bruyamment la gorge.

- Harry, intervint Hermione, comprenant que l'atmosphère était un peu trop tendu, l'apparence de James et Gabrielle ne t'a pas choqué ? Le fait que leurs cheveux et leurs yeux soient naturellement de cette couleur ? 

Maintenant qu'elle le disait . . . Il était vrai que le brun se décolorant en blond et vice versa n'était pas banal. 

- Alors c'est dû à la potion loupé ? Demandai-je à Arthur.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- C'est l'effet le plus voyant de l'anomalie. Mais il y en a d'autres.

- Comme ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Leur magie, répondit Harry Senior. Elle est différente.

- En quoi ? Demanda Blaise, intrigué. 

- Ils sont les seuls êtres humains à pouvoir comprendre et utiliser l'Ancienne Langue. 

Hm hm . . . Kesaco ? 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione. Il ne me semble pas en avoir déjà entendu parler.

- C'est normal, seuls les gens travaillant au Département des Mystères connaissent l'existence de cette langue primitive, dit Harry Senior. Elle n'est utilisé de nos jours que par de rares créatures magiques, et par les sorciers lors des premiers pas des êtres humains. Puis le Latin a remplacé les quelques incantations déjà existantes. 

- Mais si cette langue a disparu, comment peuvent-ils la connaître ? M'étonnai-je.

- Nous supposons qu'un élément quelconque d'une créature magique, ayant la connaissance de cette langue incrusté dans son ADN, a été ajouter à la potion durant son élaboration, allant s'incruster dans les gênes des fœtus. A leur naissance, les jumeaux avaient un niveau magique dépassant l'entendement et nous avons été dans l'obligation de brider leurs pouvoirs sous peine de voir des catastrophes arrivées. Aujourd'hui encore, nous faisons attention à la manière dont ils utilisent ce pouvoirs et ils ont interdiction de le faire sans notre présence.

- Interdiction qu'ils n'ont pas respecté, puisque vous êtes là pour en parler avec nous, fit Lupin de sa douce voix.

- Donc, grâce à leur connaissance de l'Ancienne Langue, nous sommes arrivés ici. Ils peuvent donc nous renvoyer ! Conclut Ron avec un immense sourire ravi. 

- Non, contra Arthur.

Ron en perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Pourquoi non ? Demanda Ginny.

- Parce qu'ils vous ont appelé dans un but bien précis, et tant que ce but ne sera pas atteint, vous ne pourrez pas repartir, expliqua Draco Senior.

Un soupir défaitiste parcourir nos rangs.

- Et quel est ce but ? Interrogea Draco.

Une sorte de malaise s'installa autour de la table, et tous avaient le regard tourné vers Draco Senior qui avait les lèvres pincés. C'était là un signe de son agacement, voir de sa colère.

- Mon père s'est échappé d'Azkaban, là où il vient de passer les vingt dernières années de sa vie, nous apprit-il. Nous pensons qu'il va rassembler ses anciens amis pour reprendre leur ancienne vie.

- Mais Voldemort est pourtant mort, non ? Fis-je.

Au nom honnit, un frisson parcourut le tour de la table. 

Marrant, même après deux décennies, le nom faisait toujours autant d'effets.

- Oui, mais Lucius a certainement comme objectif de reprendre les rennes du pouvoir laisser par son ancien maître. Et pour cela, il veut s'accaparer les pouvoirs des jumeaux.

- Il veut leur voler leur magie ? S'écria Hermione, horrifiée.

Moi, j'étais encore au stade où je me demandai ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire.

- Oui, répondit gravement Harry.

- Mais ça va . . . Commença Hermione.

- Les tuer, termina Harry, d'une voix sépulcral.

OK, maintenant je comprenais mieux.

Les sorciers ne pouvaient donc vivre sans leur magie ? C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de ça.

- On sait où est-ce qu'il est en ce moment ? Demanda Draco.

- Non, mais nous savons qu'il va venir ici, ou ira à Poudlard quand les jumeaux y seront, répondit Draco Senior. Ils ont besoin de protection. 

- Vous comptez sur nous ? demandai-je, interloqué.

- Pas vraiment non, fit Draco Senior.

_Ne pas se sentir vexé, ne pas se sentir vexé, . . . . _

- Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, autant que vous serviez à quelque chose.

J'avais l'impression d'être un âne encombrant.

- Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir désiré, fit Ron d'une voix aigre en croisant les bras.

- Va dire ça à James et Gabrielle, c'est à cause d'eux que vous êtes ici et que vous tombez au milieu d'un combat que vous ne devriez mener quand dans vingt ans, rétorqua Hermione Senior.

- Bien, alors, que faisons-nous ? Demanda Ginny.

- Pour l'instant, rien, vous profitez de ce temps pour vous mettre à jour dans vos sorts.

Regard surpris échangé avec Ron. J'avais plutôt escompté un repos bien mérité. 

- En quel honneur ? Demanda Blaise.

- La bataille qui verra mourir Voldemort approche à grand pas pour vous, et vous vous devez d'être prêt.

Mon intérêt fut interpellé.

- Quand ? Demandai-je à mon double.

Je savais qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me donner une réponse. Seul lui comprendrait ce que je ressentais, ma peur et mon envie de savoir quand est-ce que tout cela allait se terminer.

Il hésita. 

- Harry, non, claqua la voix sèche de Draco Senior.

Harry Senior ne lui jeta pas un seul regard, et prit un air décidé.

- Fin Juin, peu après tes ASPIC's.

Puis il se tourna vers son époux et qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche, furieux. 

- Ils oublieront tout à leur retour, y compris cette donnée. Le lui dire ne changera rien, à part lui donner une plus grande envie d'apprendre de sorts de défense et d'attaques.

Draco Senior ne répondit rien. Moi je restai tétanisé.

Six mois. 

C'était le laps de temps qu'il me restait pour me faire à l'idée que j'allai devenir un meurtrier. Et accessoirement pour apprendre tous les sorts dont j'aurais besoin pour le jour de la bataille finale.

* * *

_Bon, ça y est, l'histoire est mise en place.On va enfin passer dans le vif du sujet. :D_

_A lundi prochain ! _

_Bisous_


	6. Du manoir au chateau

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Disclamer : Je l'ai oublié au chapitre dernier, mais bon, je me rattrape. Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling . . . sauf ce que moi j'ai inventé ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vaut rien ?_

_Note : Salut ! Je sais, je suis encore en retard de vingt quatre heures. Mais bon là, la seule excuse que je peux vous sortir, c'est que je n'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre qu'hier. Pourquoi ? Ah bah parce que, j'ai un manque de temps ( ce que vous saviez déjà et que je vous ai prévenus, alors on ne dit rien ! ) et pour raisons personnelles inattendues. Et comme j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver ce précieux temps pour écrire, je pense que satané Potion va être plus court que prévu. Je verrais en temps voulu, et il y a de fortes chances que je vous demande votre avis à ce moment-là. C'est à dire, à la fin du chapitre. mdr_

_D'ici là, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Du manoir au château**

Le soleil entrait à flots par les rideaux transparents de la chambre.

Ragaillardi par ma bonne nuit de sommeil, je m'étirai longuement, évitant de frapper Ron au passage, avec qui je partageai mon lit. Draco et Harry Senior avaient refusés que Draco et moi dormions dans le même lit et même dans la même chambre. Allez savoir pourquoi.

A peine eus-je le temps de terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire, que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer deux feu follet bruns.

- DEBOUT ! Hurlèrent-elles à l'unisson en sautant sauvagement sur le lit.

Je leur souris et, voyant que j'étais réveillé, elles entreprirent d'éveiller Ron qui grognait dans son semi-sommeil.

- Debout Ron, cria Jennifer dans l'oreille de mon meilleur ami.

Celui-ci n'eut même pas un sursaut de peur. Il se contenta de se retourner sur le ventre et d'enfuir ses mains sous son oreiller tout en souriant comme un bienheureux.

Narcissa décida donc d'aider sa jumelle à lever notre feignant national, et toutes deux se mirent à le secouer sauvagement tout en lui hurlant qu'il était temps de se lever si on ne voulait pas rater le Poudlard Express. Pendant qu'elles s'occupaient joyeusement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je m'enfermai pour pouvoir tranquillement me laver.

Deux jours auparavant, lors de notre premier réveil au manoir Potter-Malefoy, j'avais fait l'erreur bête de ne pas fermer à clé derrière moi. Résultat, Jennifer et Narcissa étaient entrer sans frapper, avaient eu le temps de me voir sous la douche et de ressortir en hurlant tout ce qu'elles avaient vu, avant même que j'ai pu attraper une serviette pour sortir de la cabine.

Je ne savais toujours pas comment mes enfants faisaient pour être aussi rapide lorsqu'il s'agissait de raconter des ragots croustillants. Grâce à cette mésaventure, tout le manoir avait su en quelques minutes que mes appareils génitaux valaient ceux de mon double. Inutile d'ajouter que j'avais fermement éviter de le croiser pendant le reste de la journée.

- Harry, tes jumelles sont les pires chieuses de la planète ! Me cria Ron derrière la porte tout en tambourinant sur cette pauvre malheureuse qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait.

Je rigolai de dessous ma douche.

Pas toujours les mêmes à subir les foudres des jumelles.

- _Je ferais savoir à tous ceux qui ne sont toujours pas descendus que nous devons avoir quitter le manoir d'ici trente minutes, ALORS GROUILLEZ VOUS LE TRAIN !_

Quelle joie d'entendre la sublime voix de Draco Senior, amplifié par un sort, à neuf heures et demi du matin. Non mais, sans rire.

- Harry, t'as entendu ? Alors dépêche-toi s'il te plaît !

Je résistai à ma forte envie d'envoyer chier mon meilleur pote. De toute façon, il ne me restait plus qu'à terminer de m'habiller.

Je sortis de la salle d'eau, ma chemise à la main, et j'eus à peine le temps de voir Ron me dépasser et s'enfermer dans la pièce. Avec un haussement d'épaules et un rire silencieux, j'entrepris de finir de m'habiller dans la chambre et passai un coup de main dans mes cheveux indisciplinés, histoire de faire croire que j'avais tout de même tenter de les coiffer.

- Harry ?

Je tournai la tête à l'interpellation.

Gabrielle se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre, les mains de chaque côté du chambranle.

- Oui ? Demandai-je.

- Dis à Ron d'activer, fit-elle avec un coup d'œil sur la porte de la salle de bain à travers laquelle on entendait chanter - faux, étonnamment. Père est en train de nous piquer une crise à l'étage en dessous, et vous n'avez toujours pas petit-déjeuné.

- On arrive dans cinq minutes, la rassurai-je.

Elle fit demi-tour avec un hochement de tête et j'entendis alors tout le boucan que faisait les préparatifs pour le départ à Poudlard.

Nous étions arrivés depuis deux jours en 2018 et durant ce laps de temps, notre temps libre ( c'est à dire les moments où nous ne dormions pas, ni ne mangions ) avait servit pour les entraînements. Cela aurait pu durer jusqu'à notre retour à notre époque, sauf que Harry et Draco Senior ne pouvait rester chez eux, à veiller sur les pauvres voyageurs perdus que nous étions, mes amis et moi. Tout deux travaillaient, et c'était déjà pratiquement un miracle d'après Gabrielle, qu'ils aient pu rester deux jours entiers au manoir. Résultat des courses, nous étions tous six conviés à continuer nos études au Poudlard dirigé par le professeur Minerva McGonagall.

Ron sortit de la salle de bain, à moitié essuyé et habillé de manière archaïque.

- Rentre ta chemise dans ton pantalon, lui conseillai-je, ou alors Hermione va te taper sur les doigts.

Il jeta un coup d'œil critique sur les pans de son vêtement dont on ignorait si il était sorti ou rentré dans le pantalon.

Il me remercia et finit de s'habiller convenablement pendant que nous descendions au rez-de-chaussée où nous étions conviés à déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Le jour où Hermione y était entrée pour la première fois, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque. Cardiaque _et _contre les propriétaires des lieux. Parce que les Potter-Malefoy employaient pas moins de quatre elfes de maison. Et que la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé en les voyant s'affairer à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour quinze personnes était qu'ils étaient esclaves. Il avait fallu toute la force combiné de Blaise et Ron pour l'empêcher de se ruer, folle de rage, sur Harry Senior qui avait semblé très impressionné par la véhémence de notre Hermione. Heureusement, il avait rapidement compris la cause de son énervement, et l'avait rassuré en lui apprenant que plus personne ne pouvait engager d'elfes sans faire valoir leurs droits à avoir un salaire et des congés payés décidés d'un commun accord au bureau de régulation des créatures magiques dirigé par elle-même. Hermione ne l'avait plus ouvert pendant deux heures après ça.

- Messieurs, que voulez-vous pour votre petit-déjeuner, messieurs ? S'enquit un des elfes à notre arrivée.

Celui-ci ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à Dobby. Mais j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas lui, donc peut-être son fils ? Mais avec qui ? Enfin bref, de toute façon, la vie reproductive des elfes de maison n'était pas mon souci primordiale.

- Quelque chose de rapide, qu'ils puissent manger en route, intervint Draco Senior, habillé de pied en cape dans une sublime robe de sorcier rouge sang ouverte sur un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur.

L'elfe obéit à son ordre et revint trente seconde plus tard avec quatre tartines de pain grillés enduites de confitures à la groseille, que nous nous partageâmes Ron et moi.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous prêt ( coup d'œil meurtrier à notre encontre ), dit Draco Senior, nous allons pouvoir y aller.

Quittant la cuisine, nous passâmes dans le couloir, encombré par nos amis et les enfants, et sortîmes tous ensemble du manoir pour atterrir dans le jardin où nous attendaient déjà Harry Senior et son fils Sirius.

- Bonjour Sirius, s'écrièrent à l'unisson les six frères et sœurs alors que les trois plus jeunes lui sautaient dessus.

Il les réceptionna avec la dextérité de l'habitude, Thomas pendu à son cou et les jumelles accrochés à sa taille. Je déplorai ne pas avoir d'appareil photo pour le coup.

CLICK !

Me retournant d'un geste brusque, je découvris Ginny avec un appareil photo accroché autour du cou, un immense sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Cette fille devait lire dans mes pensées.

- Dans la boîte, hurla-t-elle, un bras levé en signe de victoire.

J'éclatai de rire à la tête que tira Sirius quand il comprit que c'était lui qui avait été prit en photo dans cette posture hilarante.

- Merci Gin, c'était trop aimable à toi d'immortaliser ce moment de pur bonheur, ironisa-t-il en fusillant notre amie du regard.

Je rigolai, et nous reprîmes notre marche, sortant du domaine pour se retrouver sur le trottoir de Londres. N'empêches, ça avait du bon la magie.

Avec elle, il était possible de cacher une propriété d'une centaine d'hectares en plein cœur de la métropole anglaise.

Nous ne mîmes que quelques minutes à rejoindre la gare de King Cross, où nous attendait le passage du niveau 9 ¾. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les quinze sur le quai du Poudlard Express où se pressait déjà la plupart des élèves de Poudlard et leurs parents.

- Surtout, ne vous faites pas trop remarquer, nous conseilla Harry Senior du bout des lèvres, alors que nous nous dirigions vers une attroupement de personnes que je reconnus comme étant la famille Weasley au grand complet.

Les premiers que je vis fut Blaise, accompagnés de ses deux enfants. Heureusement pour nous, ils avaient tous prévenus leur progéniture de notre arrivée à leur époque et ils ne furent pas trop étonnés de voir six personnes de plus déboulées sur le quai avec la famille Potter-Malefoy.

Pendant que Blaise Senior saluait Harry et Draco Senior, je regardais d'un peu plus près ceux qui nous entouraient.

Je reconnus sans grande difficulté, Ron et Hermione, entourés de Sarah et Nicolas. Plus loin se trouvait deux hommes identiques, que je devinai être les jumeaux Fred et Georges, avec leurs enfants, Carrie et Christopher. Avec un temps d'hésitation, je reconnus aussi Cho Chang - enfin Weasley - accroché au bras d'un des jumeaux. La seconde femme par contre, m'était inconnue. A côté des deux couples, il y avait aussi Bill et Fleur, accompagné de leurs deux enfants, dont j'avais oublié les prénoms; Charlie et son épouse, ainsi que deux de leurs enfants, Fabien l'aîné n'étant pas là ( j'avais finalement découvert que ce Fabien était le petit-ami de Gabrielle et le fils de Charlie ) et Percy et Pénélope, entourés de leurs deux enfants. Joyeuse tribu à saluer.

Avec une fainéantise exacerbé, je fis un geste de la main à tout le groupe. Impossible d'aller voir personnellement tout ces gens. Trop exténuant.

- Lâcheur, murmura Ron à mon oreille avant qu'Hermione ne l'attrape sauvagement par le bras pour le forcer à aller dire bonjour à tout le monde.

Je lui souris effrontément, alors que Draco venait se poster à mon côté.

- Tu ne veux pas les saluer ? me demanda-t-il.

- Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller tous les saluer. Et je dois avouer que ça me fait très bizarre.

- Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ?

Nous nous sourîmes.

Sûr que pour Draco, tout cela devait apparaître bien étrange. Voir son futur lui, saluer aussi chaleureusement des personnes qu'il insultait encore trois mois auparavant devait lui sembler vraiment bizarre.

- Tu sais Harry, il y a un truc qui me turlupine depuis la réunion et dont nous n'avons pas parler, fit-il soudain très sérieux.

- Oui, quoi ? M'enquis-je avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Si on nous efface vraiment la mémoire à notre retour., alors nous oublieront notre rencontre, comment notre couple s'est formé. Nous reprendrons nos stupides bagarres. Et où tout cela nous mènera-t-il ?

Je soupirai.

Nous avions eux la même idée. Si on nous effaçait la mémoire, il y avait un fort risque que le futur que nous vivions à l'instant ne voit jamais le jour.

****

oOo

Rouge et or.

Couleurs ordinaires, habituelles. Le lieu aussi était comme à son habitude. Fauteuils défoncés et accueillants, feu ronflants dans la cheminée, tables de chêne croulant sous les livres.

Seul les visages changeaient. A part ceux, bien entendu, des gens que nous connaissions.

C'était le soir, juste après le dîner de retour des vacances de Noël. Nous avions découvert, sans étonnement, que Severus Rogue était encore et toujours professeur de potions, mais aussi directeur adjoint. Par contre, j'avais été agréablement surpris de découvrir Remus Lupin à la place de professeur de Métamorphose et de directeur de Gryffondor. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir d'après moi.

- Une dragée surprise, Harry ? Me proposa Thomas en me tendant son paquet.

J'acceptai sa proposition avec un sourire et ressortis une dragée rose. Avec prudence, je la glissai dans ma bouche et elle se révéla être à la fraise.

Coup de chance.

Il m'en proposa une seconde.

Ne jamais tenter le diable.

Je refusai.

- Alors, que pensez-vous de Poudlard avec vingt ans de plus ? Demanda Gabrielle, assise dos au feu sur le tapis épais.

Elle nous faisait face, à Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi, assis sur le canapé. Sarah occupait le fauteuil à notre droite, et Thomas celui de la gauche.

- Ca ne change pas beaucoup, fit Hermione. Seul les professeurs montrent que le temps à passé. Autrement, j'aurais pu croire que nous étions encore à notre époque.

- On comprend un peu mieux qu'il vous ait fallu du temps pour comprendre que vous n'étiez plus à votre époque quand vous êtes venus en 1997, ajoutai-je. A voter place, je pense que j'aurais mis plus de temps encore.

- Sauf si tu t'étais retrouvé nez à nez avec un Remus Lupin âgé de dix-sept ans, plaisanta Gabrielle. Ça met rapidement la puce à l'oreille, ce genre de rencontres.

Nous rigolâmes, puis Hermione décréta.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis extenuée. Bonne nuit.

- Attends, je monte avec toi, firent les filles d'une même voix.

Elles écalèrent de rire lorsqu'elles se regardèrent, étonnées.

- Bonne nuit, nous souhaitèrent-elles ensuite à l'unisson, en montant vers leur dortoir avec Hermione.

- Je vais faire pareil, nous apprit Thomas en étouffant un bâillement. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, lui souhaitai-je en retour, alors que Ron grommelait lui aussi un bonsoir.

Rester seuls, je plongeai mon regard dans les flammes.

Cela faisait vraiment bizarre d'être ici, avec eux. Et je devais avouer que mon époque me manquait bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Dean et Seamus me manquaient, leurs blagues et leur gestes équivoques d'amoureux qui faisaient hurler de joie les filles de la salle commune aussi. Neville et son étourdissement me manquait aussi. Tout en fait, c'était un tout. Peut-être aussi, était-ce la peur de l'inconnu qui me rendait si nostalgique. Heureusement, il restait mes amis les plus proches qui m'accompagnaient.

- Harry ? M'appela Ron, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Oui ?

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à ceux de notre époque dont nous n'avons pas eus de nouvelles ici ?

Ceux dont nous n'avions pas entendu parler à cette époque. Si nombreux, ils étaient. Flitwick n'avait pas été à sa place à la table des professeurs, remplacé par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. Aucunes nouvelles de Luna Lovegood ou de Neville. Après interrogation de nos enfants dans le train, nous avions aussi apprit qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de Padma Patil, Cormac McLaggen, Susan Bones ou Zacharias Smith. Ils avaient par contre été en mesure de nous dire, qui parmi ceux que nous connaissions chez les Mangemorts, étaient morts lors de la bataille finale. En tout premier lieu, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Millicent Bulstrode avait aussi été tué par des Aurors. Et Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Draco.

- Je pense qu'ils sont morts Ron, soupirai-je, dépité. Comme ceux dont nous a parlé James et Gabrielle, comme Crabbe et Goyle. Nous ne pouvons pas espérer sauver tout le monde.

Ron resta silencieux.

- Au moins, ils ne sont pas tous morts, dit Ron. C'est déjà ça de prit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, approuvai-je.

Mais toujours était-il que j'aurais aimé tous les sauver. Leur permettre à tous de pouvoir vivre, sans la peur de la guerre au dessus de leurs têtes, leur permettre de fonder une famille, d'avoir un travail.

- Je monte me coucher, dit Ron.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Je te rejoins tout de suite, fis-je.

Avant, il me fallait vider mon esprit, comme me l'avait enseigner Draco Senior. Il avait entreprit de m'enseigner l'occlumencie, malgré l'échec cuisant de Rogue.

Cela fait, je montai et me couchai dans la chambre où Ron et moi étions deux bêtes curieuses.

Minerva avait annoncé aux autres élèves notre petit voyage, et toux étaient ébahis de découvrir un Harry Potter qui n'avait toujours pas abattu Lord Voldemort.

Ô joie.

Soupirant, je me tournai sous mes couvertures, et m'endormis.

Un bruit curieux me réveilla en sursaut, suivit d'une lumière aveuglante qui éclaira la chambre, après ce qui me semblait être quelques misérable minutes de sommeil.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!

Je me redressai brusquement et sortis de mon lit pour aller secouer Ron.

- Réveille-toi, murmurai-je, il y a des trucs bizarres dehors.

Il grogna un peu pour la forme mais se leva tout de même. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la fenêtre orienté vers le parc.

Ce que nous y vîmes nous laissa horrifiés.

Deux groupes de personnes se faisaient face sur la pelouse de Poudlard, les sorts fusant de part et d'autres. Je reconnus même la couleur caractéristiques des Avada Kedavra.

Avant que je puisse faire un mouvement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit violemment.

- Harry, Ron !

Hermione, totalement paniquée pénétra dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demandai-je.

- C'est Gabrielle, elle est partie, cria-telle, ne s'embarrassant pas de menus détails tel que ceux de réveiller le reste de la chambrée.

- Partie ? Mais où ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard larmoyant.

- Chercher son frère pour rejoindre le parc. Lucius Malefoy est en train d'attaquer Poudlard.

* * *

_Comme vous le voyez, j'accélère vraiment la cadence ! Si j'arrive à bien gérer mon truc, le chapitre prochain sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier. Sauf si, et voilà ma question adressée à tout mes lecteurs : _

_**- Est-ce que, comme la mémoire des gens va être éffacée, vous voulez que Satané Potion continue quand même, avec à nouveau une tentative de mettre ensemble Draco et Harry ? **_

_Voilà, la suite est entre vos mains. Si je n'ai pas de réponses, je prendrai ça comme un non. Si c'est oui, je préviens tout de suite que les chapitres auront beaucoup de mal à paraître toutes les semaines. Je ferais de mon mieux, mais je ne suis malheureusement qu'un être humain, et non une machine à écrire. _

_Allez, à bientôt les gens ! _

_Bisous :x_


	7. Se battre pour des vies

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Disclamer : Je l'ai oublié au chapitre dernier, mais bon, je me rattrape. Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling . . . sauf ce que moi j'ai inventé ! Quoi ? Comment ça, ça vaut rien ?_

_Note : Salut à tous ! Comme vous le savez, les mises à jour ne seront plus régulières vu que je vais terminer cette fic dans les règles de l'art. Je pense que vous serez tous contents d'apprendre qu'après l'effacement de mémoire, je vous ferai une nouvelle rencontre Harry/Draco. Ne me remerciez pas, vous allez devoir patienter ! Bien fait pour vous ! lol _

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Se battre pour sauver des vies**

Étonnement, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vide. Les tableaux étaient silencieux, les armures et les statues ne bougeaient plus, comme si tous étaient conscients que quelque chose de grave se passait.

Dès qu'Hermione m'avait apprit la nouvelle de l'arrivée de Lucius à Poudlard, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et je m'étais habillé en un temps record avant de me précipiter hors du dortoir. Toute la tour des Gryffondor avait été réveillé par les bruits de combat du parc, mais je n'avais croisé ni Thomas, ni Sarah. J'espérais que le benjamin de la famille était encore au fond de son lit, loin de tout ça, et que Sarah avait suivit ma fille pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise plus grosse qu'elle. A présent, je courais à la vitesse du son dans les corridors du château en direction du dortoir des Serpentard.

- Harry, moins vite, cria Hermione derrière moi.

Je me retournai sans m'arrêter pour remarquer que mes meilleurs amis ne suivaient pas mon rythme.

- Dépêchez-vous, leur criai-je, il faut prévenir Draco !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, ralentissant son allure, mais je l'empêchai d'en placer une :

- Économise ton siffle, on y est presque.

Je me tournai à nouveau et évitai de justesse un pan de mur que mon dos n'avait pu voir. Nous courûmes encore sur une dizaine de mètres, puis je pilai, arrivé le premier devant le mur de pierre nu, passage vers les cachots des Serpentard.

- Et sans mot de passe, tu comptes faire comment ? Fit Hermione, essoufflée, mais les bras tout de même croisés sur son torse, me montrant son mécontentement.

Je l'ignorai, et filai un coup de pied dans le mur.

- T'as intérêt de me laisser passer si tu veux pas que je te fasse exploser ! Criai-je à l'encontre du passage.

Il n'y eut pas un mouvement.

Je jurai copieusement, sous les cris indignés d'Hermione et le regard respectueux de Ron.

- Je ne te connaissais pas un vocabulaire aussi développé, Harry, plaisanta mon meilleur ami.

J'inspirai profondément, essayant d'endiguer ma colère qui menaçait d'exploser à tous moments. Il me fallait réserver cette explosion pour cette enflure de Mangemort qu'était Lucius Malefoy.

- Désolé Ron, mais comme le dit le proverbe " aux grand maux, les grands remèdes ". Et ce putain de passage de mes deux ne veut pas . . .

Je ne terminai jamais ma phrase. L'ouverture de la porte cachée m'en empêcha. Et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Blaise.

- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la voix mélodieuse d'Harry, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Puis, il reprit, plus sérieusement.

- Je crois que tu devrais monter, Draco est en train de nous péter un câble.

Je n'attendis pas la suite, si suite il y avait, et m'engouffrait dans la salle commune surpeuplée, que je parcourus rapidement avant de descendre dans les dortoirs. Je pénétrai dans celui étiqueté septième année, et m'arrêtai devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à mes yeux.

Draco, habillé de pied en cap, avait la baguette dégainé, s'opposant à Gabrielle et James, essayant apparemment tout deux de le raisonner.

- Draco, baisse ta baguette, fit Gabrielle d'une voix calme, les mains tendus en avant.

- Non, répondit celui-ci d'un ton sec.

- Je te jure qu'on ne fera rien, promit-elle.

- Comme si j'allai te croire, ironisa Draco. Vous êtes exactement comme Harry, fonceur, sans vous soucier des gens qui vous entourent et qui vous aiment.

Euh . . . Je devais bien le prendre ou pas, là ?

- Bien que je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, dit Gabrielle, conciliante, je te promets que nous allons juste aller dans le parc voir ce qu'il se passe, et revenir immédiatement après.

Personnellement, je n'y croyais pas du tout à ce gros mensonge, alors j'imaginai que Draco non plus.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Cria-t-il à bout de patience. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un véracrasse !

Un peu, oui, Draco.

- Pas du tout, s'écrièrent James et Gabrielle - faussement - indignés.

Je vis les yeux de Draco se plisser dangereusement et je décidai d'intervenir avant qu'il n'y ait des morts.

- Soit vous nous dites la vérité, soit on vous attache, fis-je d'une voix forte en dégainant ma baguette et en allant me poster à côté de Draco.

Ils me regardèrent arriver avec des yeux ronds.

- Harry ?! S'exclama Draco. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu empêcher ces deux abrutis d'aller faire une connerie du genre, aller se battre contre leur grand-père.

Long silence.

Quoi ?! J'avais dit une connerie encore ?

- Merci de me rappeler que c'est mon _père _qui souhaite assassiner mes propres gosses, fit Draco d'une voix aigre en me fusillant du regard.

Ah.

Euh, oui, effectivement grosse boulette là.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je, d'une voix contrite en évitant son regard meurtrier.

Il soupira.

- Non, ce n'est rien, Harry. Tu as raison, et il faut le dire avec les termes qui conviennent. De toute façon, d'ici six mois, je serai obligé de m'y faire. Et je n'ai jamais réellement aimé mon père de toute manière.

Attendri par son air résolu mais triste, je m'avançai et le pris dans mes bras. Mon blondinet préféré avait besoin d'un câlin. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, et je frottai tendrement son dos en signe de réconfort.

- Au cas où ça vous intéresserait, retentit soudain la voix de Blaise, je vous signale que votre interlude a permis aux jumeaux de se carapater.

Nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair, et d'un simple coup d'œil, je sus que Blaise disait vrai.

Ces maudits gamins s'étaient fait la belle !

Je soupirai.

- Ok, pas besoin de courir, dis-je, de toute façon, nous savons où est-ce qu'ils sont allés.

Draco me regarda comme si j'étais un abruti fini.

- Et ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour leur courir après ? S'exclama-t-il incrédule.

- Draco, le raisonnai-je, leurs vrais parents sont certainement là-bas. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne vont pas les empêcher d'intervenir ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, mais la referma sans proférer un son. Il savait que j'avais raison.

- Allons-y quand même, dis-je, au moins pour nous assurer de ce que j'avance.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre, Blaise nous précédant, et nous passâmes dans la salle commune à présent vide.

- Bah, où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passé ? M'étonnai-je en regardant autour de moi, alors que l'on rejoignait Hermione et Ron près de la sortie.

- Ils sont partis donner un coup de main aux enseignants, répondit Hermione, le visage défait. Les plus vieux sont partis se battre.

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi des élèves allaient se battre contre Malefoy ? Sa cible n'était pas Poudlard, seulement les jumeaux. Alors pourquoi les autres se battaient-ils pour une cause qui ne les touchaient pas directement ?

- Où sont Maxime et les jumelles ? Demanda Ron.

Sa question me réveilla subitement et je m'inquiétai alors pour les plus jeunes de la famille.

- Ce sont des Potter-Malefoy, fit une voix derrière Ron et Hermione, où croyez vous qu'ils soient ?

Nous nous retournâmes tous pour voir Ginny apparaître, tenant Thomas par la main. Ce dernier se sépara de la jeune fille pour courir vers moi, et il se blottit contre moi, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Tu vas les sauver n'est-ce pas ? Sanglota-t-il contre mon ventre. Tu vas tuer Lucius et tu vas ramener tout mes frères et sœurs, et mêmes mes papas, hein ?

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre et jetai un regard perdu et suppliant à mes amis.

Ce fut Hermione qui me sauva en décollant Thomas de mon corps et en le prenant par les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face.

- Thomas, écoute. On va faire notre possible pour ramener les autres, d'accord ? On va aller prévenir tes parents qu'ils sont sortis, mais en contrepartie, tu dois nous jurer que tu vas rester ici bien sagement. Nous n'arriverons à rien si on s'inquiète pour toi. Alors tu vas aller dans la Grande salle et tu nous y attendras, d'accord ? On t'y rejoindra dès que possible.

Thomas hésita un peu pour la forme, puis il acquiesça de la tête.

- On va t'accompagner jusque là-bas, fit Draco, et ensuite nous irons chacun de notre côté.

- Oui, approuvai-je d'un vigoureux hochement de tête. Nous irons plus vite si on se sépare.

Décidés, nous sortîmes de la salle commune des Serpentard, et nous dirigèrent vers la Grande salle.

****

oOo

Le bruits de l'extérieur étaient assourdissants. Et les combattants bien plus nombreux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Partout les gens se battaient en duel ou à plusieurs. Parfois les chances étaient équilibrés, d'autres fois non. Beaucoup étaient déjà à terre, les plus vaillants ne pouvant s'occuper d'eux, trop occupés à se battre pour sauver leur vie. C'était alors des élèves, certainement ceux des première années, petits et passant inaperçus, qui ramenaient les corps et les blessés vers le château.

- Merlin, c'est affreux, entendis-je balbutier Ginny à côté de moi.

- C'est la guerre, répondit Blaise d'une voix triste et basse.

Nous étions en haut des marches extérieurs, menant à la lourde porte de bois, regardant le combat se déroulant sous nos yeux. Dans le tumulte des cris de douleurs, de rage, de victoire, de sorts, il était impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit, de voir où étaient les gens que nous recherchions. La nuit était profonde, lune noir au dessus de nos têtes, étoiles scintillantes masqués par de lourds nuages. Il allait pleuvoir. Seuls les rayons de sorts éclairaient par intermittences la désolation du spectacle.

- Allons-y maintenant, avant que nous ne changions d'avis, marmonna Ron. Je sens mon courage légendaire de Gryffondor en train de prendre la fuite.

Sa plaisanterie ne dérida personne, même pas lui.

- A tout à l'heure, marmonnai-je avant de descendre précipitamment les marches.

Je filai aussi vite que possible, ne voulant pas m'attarder. Je savais qu'aucun d'entre nous ne mourraient aujourd'hui - ou en tout cas, j'espérais ne pas me tromper - mais je me faisais tout de même beaucoup de souci pour eux.

Bonne chance mes amis.

Baguette à la main, je fonçai au milieu des combattants, essayant de repérer un visage connu parmi tout ces étrangers, quelqu'un que je connaissais dans mon temps ou l'un de mes enfants que je ramènerai en sûreté, par la peau des fesses si il le fallait. J'évitai les sorts me frôlant, les mouvements de bras et de jambes désordonnés des adversaires, les corps parsemant l'herbe, me faufilant pour essayer de repérer quelqu'un, quelque chose qui me renseignerait sur une personne à qui je pourrai aller parler.

- A terre !

Le cri retentit derrière moi, et j'eus tout juste le temps de m'écraser le nez dans l'herbe avant qu'un rayon de couleur noir ne me passe au dessus de la tête. Je ne voulais même pas connaître ses effets.

Je me retournai sur le dos, et vis un homme de haute stature s'écrouler sur le sol, les jambes formant un angle bizarre et hurlant de douleur. Son attaquant se précipita ensuite sur moi et je tendis ma baguette, paré à toutes éventualités.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je soupirai imperceptiblement et baissa ma baguette pour attraper la main tendue de Draco Senior.

- Ca va, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- J'avais plutôt intérêt si je veux que mon passé reste ce qu'il est.

Pas faux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? Me demanda-t-il, tout en stupéfiant un homme qui se précipitait sur nous.

- Je suis venu vous prévenir que tous vos enfants, sauf Thomas, sont sur le champ de bataille.

Il se figea, ses yeux anthracite fixés sur les miens.

- Je savais bien qu'on aurait dû a les attacher ! S'écria-t-il alors, me faisant sursauter.

Il tendit sa baguette derrière moi et jeta un sort informulé. Je me retournai et vis ce qui semblait être une femme, allongée par terre, les mains crispées sur son visage, ivre de douleur.

Mais quels genres de sorts pouvaient bien employés Draco Senior ?

- Aide-moi à les retrouver, me dit-il en m'attrapant par la main pour me forcer à le suivre entre les combattants. A deux se sera mieux. Pendant que tu t'occupes de les repérer, moi je nous protège, ok ?

- Euh, ok.

Et commença alors une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Moi, cherchant mes futurs enfants sur un champ de bataille occasionné par mon futur beau-père, protégé par le futur de l'homme que j'aimais, et tout ça pour sauver mes enfants d'une mort certaine voulu par leur grand-père.

Est-ce qu'on pouvait me permettre d'aller me recoucher ?

Je m'abaissai pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge, puis un second jaune, et ensuite un vert. Ce dernier m'arracha un frisson, conscient de ce qu'il aurait pu faire de moi. Je jetai un regard autour de moi, continuant d'avancer dans le sillage de Draco Senior, mais je ne voyais pas assez bien malgré ma vue parfaite. J'avais peur de louper quelque chose d'important, de ne pas voir à temps l'un ou l'autre des enfants ou une personne en danger. Tout autour de moi, les gens se battaient, évitant les sorts tout en tentant d'abattre son adversaire. Et bien malgré moi, une fois le choc passé, j'étais impatient de me battre. Je voulais en découdre, m'en prendre à tout ceux qui prétendaient vouloir faire du mal aux gens que j'aimais. J'ignorai si mes amis allaient bien, si les enfants, leurs parents et leurs amis allaient bien.

- Harry ?

Draco Senior s'était arrêté sous un arbre à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Nous nous étions éloigné des combats, mais j'avais l'impression d'y être encore.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête.

Je n'avais rien vu, repéré personne.

Il soupira.

- Ok, on y retourne, m'apprit-il, mais cette fois, nous allons jusqu'au château et tu t'y mettras à l'abri.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester mais il me bâillonna de sa main avant que j'ai pu émettre un seul son.

- Sans discuter, fit-il d 'une voix dure. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre, tu n'as pas encore accompli la prophétie. Et ton Draco me tuerait si il savait que j'ai laissé quoi que ce soit t'arriver.

Je faillis lui demander comment il pouvait en être aussi sûr . . . Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que mon Draco, c'était lui plus jeune. Les paradoxes temporels commençait doucement à me faire griller les quelques rares neurones qui me restait.

Il repartit et je lui emboîtai le pas, pas vraiment certain d'avoir le choix de toute façon. Nous fendîmes la foule comme la première fois, et je ne cessai de regarder autour de moi, essayant d'intercepter une pose, une odeur, un son qui me permettrait de reconnaître quelqu'un.

Puis, miracle . . .

- Là ! Criai-je par dessus le tumulte en agrippant la robe déchiré de Draco Senior. Maxime et les jumelles, sont là, lui répétai-je en lui montrant de la main trois petite silhouettes combattant vaillamment pour sauver leurs vies.

Draco se précipita sur le combat, fou de rage et je le suivis. Son premier sort écarta ses enfants de leur adversaire, et il s'interposa entre eux et la combattante. Oui, combattante . . . Bellatrix Lestranges.

- Draco, cracha-t-elle, telle une injure en le voyant.

Elle avait changé, beaucoup changé. Son visage était marqué par les cicatrices et les rides, ses lourds cheveux étaient coupés court sur sa nuque en un carré désordonné, et son corps malingre prouvait un manque de nutrition. Pourtant, ces yeux délavés par la fatigue morale et physique possédaient encore cette lueur de folie meurtrière. Elle demeurait une combattante dangereuse.

Je rejoignis les enfants, ne lâchant pas le combat du regard.

Draco et Bellatrix étaient entraînés dans une sorte de danse mêlées d'éclairs de couleurs que tout deux évitaient avec un grand soin, non sans cesser d'harceler l'autre. Les plus courants étaient les rouges, parfois accompagnés de noirs ou de jaune, ainsi que de mauves. Mais le plus étrange était que jamais le vert ne faisait son apparition. Étrange, Bellatrix aimait pourtant tellement donné la mort . . .

- Harry, tu as vu James et Gabrielle ? Me hurla Maxime.

Je me tournai vers lui.

Sa robe de sorcier qu'il avait enfilé par dessus son pyjama était déchiré de partout et il lui manquait la manche gauche. Tout le côté droit de son visage était en sang, mais il semblait pourtant bien portant.

- Non, on ne les a pas trouvé. Mais vous, comment ça va ?

- Narcissa à la cheville cassée, je pense, elle ne peut pas marcher. Jennifer a quelques égratignures, mais ça va dans l'ensemble.

- Et toi ? Ton visage ?

- Une simple blessure, je ne la sens déjà plus.

Je hochai de la tête et me tournai à nouveau vers le combat.

Durant ce laps de temps pourtant très court, Draco avait réussit à prendre l'avantage sur sa tante. Elle faiblissait, n'évitant plus les sorts avec une telle dextérité, et Draco en profitait pour la bombarder de sortilèges plus coriaces. Enfin, il incanta un Stupéfix et Bellatrix s'écroula à terre, inconsciente.

Je me levai, et aidai Maxime à soulever sa sœur pendant que Draco ligotait sa tante et la faisait léviter à nos côtés.

- On va au château, nous hurla-t-il. Jennifer, tu fais léviter Lestranges pendant que je nous protège des sorts.

Il passa devant, à peine fatigué par son combat et nous le suivîmes tel des petits moutons suivant leur berger. Il nous fit fendre les combats rapidement et nous mena jusqu'aux marches.

- Allez dans la Grande Salle, Théo a dû installer les blessés là-bas. Il s'occupera de Cissa dès qu'il en aura le temps. Ne ressortez sous aucun prétexte ! Nous prévint-il avec un regard flamboyant.

Ces enfants acquiescèrent. Je restai silencieux.

Il n'était pas mon père - heureusement ! - et n'avait pas conséquent aucuns ordres à me donner. Et il le savait.

Il fit demi-tour et replongea au cœur de la bataille, alors que nous gravissions les marches jusqu'à la lourde porte de bois ouverte. Nous la dépassâmes et grimpâmes le grand escalier de marbre avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle bondée. Les blessés gémissaient, hurlaient, pleuraient aux milieux des infirmiers et des médicomages qui tentaient de les soigner dans la mesure de leurs moyens.

Quelqu'un avait fait du bon boulot pour avoir réussi à envoyer tout ce personnel aussi rapidement. Même les Aurors étaient là.

Nous installâmes Narcissa sur une chaise toute proche, et son frère et sa sœur restèrent à côté d'elle.

- Restez-là, leur dis-je, je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver les jumeaux.

Maxime acquiesça et je retournai dehors.

Mais je ne dépassai pas le hall d'entrée.

Là, au bas des escaliers de marbre, se trouvait Gabrielle, me tournant le dos. Une brise venant de nulle part soulevait légèrement ses cheveux et faisait claquer ses vêtements moldus. Une aura de puissance et de magie l'entourait invisiblement.

Et devant elle, se trouvait Lucius Malefoy.

Et j'avais beaucoup de mal à croire qu'il avait passé autant de temps en prison.

* * *

_Et un cliffangher ! Un ! :D_

_Mais oui, moi aussi je vous aime. En plus, vous ne savez pas quand viendra la suite, et j'ignore moi aussi quand est-ce que je l'écrirai. _

_A bientôt !_

_Bisous :x_


	8. Combat contre Lucius

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Après plus d'un mois d'attente ( vraiment désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de l'écrire ) je vous mets le chapitre 8 en ligne. Je viens tout juste de le terminer, donc veuillez m'excuser si il y a des fautes qui ont échappés à ma vigilance ( ce qui risque malheureusement d'arriver ). Pour ceux qui trouveraient que j'ai bâclé la fin et qui se demanderaient pourquoi je n'ai pas plus developpé sur les enfants, sachez que c'était ainsi dans mon plan d'origine, et non pas à cause d'une flemmagite aigue. Mais ne criez pas tout de suite au scandale, nous ferons quelques visites en 2018, soit par interludes entre les chapitres, soit par quelques anecdotes sur un chapitre à la fin de l'histoire. J'hésite encore, mais si vous le souhaitez, vos avis sont les bienvenus. _

_Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaitez une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Combat contre Lucius.**

Le Lucius Malefoy de 2018 avait gardé sa prestance et son air hautain. Toujours aussi aristocrate, aussi sûr de lui. Il était étrange de se dire que cet homme avait passé vingt ans en prison. Il n'en avait pas du tout l'air. Il portait une robe de sorcier très classe de couleur argent avec des reflets verts, s'alliant parfaitement à la couleur de ses cheveux détachés. Et il menaçait Gabrielle de sa baguette.

Mais le plus impressionnant était sans nul doute, ma fille. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle puissance que s'en était quasi suffocant. Cela devait se ressentir sur des mètres à la ronde. Sa magie s'évaporait même d'elle, provoquant cette brise qui parcourait le hall et faisait claquer ses vêtements moldus.

- Enfin, fit soudain la voix caressante de Lucius. Enfin, je mets la main sur vous.

- Tu ne mets la main sur rien du tout, intervint la voix cassante de Gabrielle.

Ces seuls mots parurent mettre en colère Lucius. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il cracha, furieux :

- Vos pouvoirs seront à moi, que vous le vouliez ou non !

Puis il engagea le combat.

Il lança un sort de rayon rouge sur Gabrielle. Elle ne s'écarta pas. Et j'hurlai pour la prévenir.

Mon cri ne servit pas tel que je l'imaginai puisque le rayon fut dévié de sa trajectoire par un bouclier invisible qui protégeait Gabrielle. Il servit d'une tout autre manière. Il avait attiré l'attention de Lucius.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, il écarquilla les yeux. Un mot se forma sur ses lèvres, mais je ne l'entendis pas, prononcé trop bas.

Soudain, Lucius vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur de pierre. Gabrielle avait profité de son inattention pour l'attaquer.

Je descendis alors l'escalier pour la rejoindre. Je me postai à son côté au moment où Lucius se releva. Il nous regarda, haineux puis lança un sort inconnu dans notre direction. Je m'écartai pour l'éviter et ripostai d'un autre sort, protégeant Gabrielle de mon corps.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle dans mon dos.

J'envoyai le Maléfice de Jambencoton à Lucius et me tournai vers elle.

- Quoi ? Criai-je, excédé qu'elle m'interrompe dans mon combat.

Je remarquai alors qu'elle saignait du nez.

- Ca va ? M'inquiètai-je immédiatement en la prenant par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés quand elle vit ce qu'il se passait derrière moi.

- Attention ! Me prévint-elle.

J'eus tout juste le temps de me retourner pour voir Lucius me lancer un sort . . . Mais il fut intercepter par un bouclier, créer par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Laisse-les ! Cria une voix connu venant de ma droite.

Je me tournai pour voir Harry Senior s'avancer dans notre direction, les yeux flamboyants de colère et les vêtements légèrement déchirés. Une blessure commençant à sécher s'étalait de sa tempe à son oreille, lui donnant l'air d'un rescapé de combat . . . Ce qu'il était, naturellement.

- C'est entre toi et moi, Malefoy, dit-il en se mettant entre notre adversaire et nous. Tu ne les toucheras pas.

- Potter, gronda Lucius en voyant mon double.

- C'est Potter-Malefoy à présent, riposta-t-il sèchement.

- Jamais tu ne seras un Malefoy, hurla Lucius, excédé. Un sale Sang-Mêlé ne portera jamais l'honorable nom de mes ancêtres.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre le contrat de mariage peut-être ? Ou les actes de naissance de mes enfants ?

C'était moi ou il le cherchait, là ? Non parce qu'autrement, il faisait vachement bien semblant.

- Les Potter et les Malefoy ne seront jamais ensemble, souffla Lucius, les yeux plissés par la colère. Vos _enfants _ne vivront pas assez longtemps pour en témoigner. Et quand j'aurais les pouvoirs des jumeaux, tout m'appartiendra. Et je pourrais enfin débarrasser le planète de toute cette vermine de moldu et de Sang de Bourbe.

Merlin ! L'esprit de Voldemort s'était réincarné dans celui du blondinet à abattre !

- Voldemort n'y a pas réussit, qui te dit que toi tu y arriveras ? Demanda Harry Senior, toujours sur ses gardes.

Lucius éclata de rire.

- Avec les pouvoirs de James et Gabrielle, rien ni personne ne pourra me résister !

Harry Senior eut un hochement d'épaules.

- Ca, ça reste encore à prouver. De plus, pour pouvoir les atteindre, il faudra d'abord me tuer.

Harry Senior se prépara à combattre, se mettant en position.

Comprenant qu'un combat digne de ce nom allait s'engager, je reculai progressivement, entraînant Gabrielle avec moi.

- Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, Potter, rien ne sera plus simple, se vanta Lucius en se préparant lui aussi à combattre.

Nous reculâmes encore un peu, venant toper contre les marches de marbre.

- Harry, chuchota Gabrielle, paniquée, tout contre mon oreille, on ne va quand même pas le laisser combattre seul !

- Toi, tu montes, dis-je, moi je reste au cas où.

Le combat s'engagea.

- Hors de question ! Hurla-t-elle.

Un sort nous frôla, nous obligeant à plonger à terre pour l'éviter.

- Harry, Gaby ! Cria soudain une voix en haut des escaliers.

Je relevai la tête et vis James, et mes amis devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Tous regardaient, horrifiés, le combat qui s'était engagé devant les portes du château. Je poussai Gabrielle dans le dos et la forçai à grimper pour rejoindre son frère.

- Gaby, ça va ? S'enquit-il en lui sautant dessus dès que nous les eûmes rejoint.

- Oui, soupira sa sœur, excédée. Mais je te signale que papa est en train de jouer sa vie là en bas !

- Gaby . . .

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle. On a demandé de l'aide, ça n'a pas marché, alors on doit faire quelque chose ! On le sait qu'il n'y arrivera pas !

Elle sanglotait. Son frère sembla désarmer face au désarroi de sa jumelle. En bas, le combat continuait, de plus en plus violent. Les gens présents dans la Grande Salle, dont les quatre benjamins Potter-Malefoy, sortirent, alertés par le bruit. Quand ils nous virent, Maxime, les jumelles et Thomas nous rejoignirent.

- Où est Père ? Demanda immédiatement Maxime. Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Il était ressortit il n'y avait même pas deux minutes à la recherche des jumeaux. Alors qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur.

- Dans le parc, dis-je.

Je me tournai ensuite vers ce qu'il se passait dans le hall.

Lucius faisait déferler une pluie de sort sur Harry Senior, qui ne pouvait que se protéger derrière un bouclier. Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'il faiblissait. Son combat à l'extérieur l'avait fatigué, et il n'avait plus assez de force pour faire face à Lucius.

- Alors Potter, on faiblit ? Ricana Lucius avant de doubler l'intensité de ses maléfices.

Harry Senior résista autant qu'il put, mais je savais que la fin était inévitable. Tôt ou tard, son bouclier lâcherait.

Mû soudainement d'une rage hors-norme, je me précipitai dans l'escalier, prêt à défendre chèrement la peau de mon double. J'entendis derrière moi les cris de mes amis qui me disaient de ne pas y aller, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention. Mon seul objectif était d'aider Harry Senior.

- _Expelliarmus ! _M'écriai-je.

Le sort envoya voler Lucius mais ne lui arracha pas sa baguette. Je rejoignis Harry Senior qui me regarda venir à lui, hébété.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous-foutez là ? S'écria-t-il.

Surpris de l'utilisation du vous, je me retournai. Draco m'avait suivit.

- On vient vous aider, dit-il. C'est pas pour ça qu'on est là ?

Harry Senior ne répondit pas. Il envoya plutôt Lucius retourner embrasser son mur puisqu'il venait de se relever.

Je reçus alors une impressionnante baffe sur l'arrière du crâne.

- Aïe-euh, m'écriai-je en frottant l'emplacement de la tape.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de venir ici ? Siffla Draco, coléreux.

- Va falloir t'y habituer parce qu'il est pas prêt de changer de comportement, répliqua la même voix, avec quelques années de plus.

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir Draco Senior descendre l'escalier d'un pas boitant.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

Par où était-il revenu ? Peut-être par l'un de nombreux passages secrets . . .

Il nous rejoignit, la baguette tendue en direction de son père qui ne s'était toujours pas relever. Le dernier sort avait dû être plutôt violent.

- Lâche-nous !

Les deux voix retentirent à l'étage, et Draco et moi nous tournâmes d'un seul homme vers l'origine du bruit.

Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin tenaient les jumeaux pour les empêcher de nous rejoindre.

- C'est à eux de le faire, dit Remus, en nous regardant d'un air bizarre, l'air d'être sur une autre planète.

D'ailleurs, Rogue avait aussi ce drôle de regard. Je me tournai vers Draco. Il me regardait déjà, intrigué. Lui aussi avait remarqué.

- Harry, souffla alors Draco Senior, complètement sonné, le regard un peu vague.

Nous nous tournâmes tout deux vers lui. Il avait le même regard que les deux autres.

- Oui, je sais, répondit Harry Senior.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui. Il avait le même regard un peu perdu que son mari. Un sort inconnu avait-il frappé ?

Soudain, leurs regard se firent déterminé, et ils se postèrent à côté de nous, Lucius se relevant.

N'ayant rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais sachant que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions, je tendis ma baguette dans sa direction en même temps que les trois autres. De mon autre main, je serrai fortement celle de Draco. Il me rendit mon étreinte.

Lucius se releva enfin et nous fit face. Il fut momentanément étonné.

Sûr qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à nous trouver tout quatre face à lui.

- Une dernière volonté ? Demanda Draco Senior d'une voix froide. Avant d'aller rejoindre ta cher belle-sœur.

Lucius lui lança un regard acéré.

- Tu es la honte de la famille, cracha-t-il.

- Non, Lucius. C'est toi notre honte, fit mon Draco.

Il nous regarda à tour de rôle. Dans son regard, je pouvais voir qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Seul contre quatre, il ne pourrait remporter ce combat. C'était inéquitable, mais c'était le dernier de nos soucis. Nous avions des vies à protéger.

Pourtant, étrangement, aucun de nous ne se décidait à faire le moindre geste. A prononcer ces deux mots.

- Arthur ? Appela soudain Harry Senior.

- Tu le sais déjà, répondit la voix du père de Ron.

Harry Senior eut un bref hochement de tête puis . . .

- _Avada Kedavra._

La voix avait été douce, caressante. Aucun animosité, comme si c'était là son destin. Lucius tomba en arrière avec grâce et atterrit durement sur le sol de pierre froide.

Mort.

****

oOo

Nous étions installés dans la Grande Salle, assis sur les nombreuses chaises qui parsemaient la pièce. Un sentiment d'accomplissement et de paix accompagnait les médicomages qui passaient de patients en patients. C'était le calme tant attendu. Celui après la tempête. Ici était rassemblé tout les combattants et les élèves blessés. Les autres étaient retournés dans leur dortoir, sur ordre de la directrice.

Je jetai un œil autour de moi.

Ron était assis par terre, Hermione adossé à son torse qu'il serrait contre lui. Tout deux avaient été légèrement blessé lors de la bataille, mais rien de très grave. A côté d'eux, Blaise et Ginny discutaient à voix basse, assis sur un lit. Cette dernière n'avait pu éviter un sort qui lui avait briser le bras et Blaise avait une profonde entaille sur le flanc. Un médicomage s'occupait déjà d'eux. Draco et moi étions installé sur un banc. Ma main n'avait pas lâché la sienne depuis la mort de Lucius.

Qui remontait à quelques minutes déjà. Dès la fin du combat, Harry et Draco Senior nous avaient emmenés ici et nous avaient dit d'attendre. Ce que nous avions fait. Pour l'instant, ils étaient auprès de leurs sept enfants, prenant soin d'eux.

Des éclats de voix retentirent soudain du côté des portes, et nous nous tournâmes vers l'origine du bruit. Étonnement, c'était des murmures étonnés et enthousiastes qui nous parvenaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Chuchota Ron.

Je l'ignorai. Nous l'ignorions tous apparemment, vu les regards intrigués des élèves et adultes présents.

Lupin qui tenait la main de Tonks, gravement blessée, un peu plus loin, la laissa quelques instant pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha des gens qui s'agglutinaient à l'entrée. Quand il vit ce qu'il se passait, il sourit et se tourna vers Harry et Draco Senior qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin, avec leurs enfants.

- Vous devriez venir voir ça, dit-il avec un immense sourire.

Le couple se leva, intrigué, et le rejoint. La plupart des gens avaient fait de même.

- Je ne me lève pas, marmonna Ron. De toute façon, il y a de fortes chances pour que ça ne nous concerne pas.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et me tournai vers Draco. Il y avait quelque chose que je devais lui dire.

- Je suis désolé.

Il se tourna vers moi, étonné.

- Pour tout à l'heure, complétai-je.

- J'ai eu très peur pour toi, me confia-t-il. Ne refais jamais ça.

- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Inconsciemment, nous discutions à voix basse.

- Ton combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, devina-t-il.

- Oui.

Il me scruta.

- Je suis confiant. Je sais que tu réussiras. Tout ceci en est la preuve, fit-il en englobant la Grande Salle d'un geste.

Je lui souris. Et le pris dans mes bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte et s'accrocha fortement à moi. Par ce simple geste, je compris à quel point il avait eu peur pour moi. J'aurais aimé être capable de lui promettre que ça n'arriverait plus. C'était, malheureusement, utopique.

- Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un a compris ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda soudain Blaise, nous séparant par la même occasion, Draco et moi.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Fit Hermione.

- Juste avant que Lucius ne meurt, précisa Blaise. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre avec Lupin et Rogue. Quand ils ont retenus les jumeaux. Puis après avec Mr Weasley et Harry.

Je savais de quoi il parlait, je l'avais remarqué.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fis-je. Moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je pense . . . , commença Draco, hésitant.

- Oui ? L'encourageai-je.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

- Et si ils s'étaient souvenus de leurs voyages temporels ?

Ébahi, j'en laissai tomber ma mâchoire.

- Tu veux dire . . . En plein pendant le combat ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'était exactement ça.

Nous sursautâmes tous à la voix. La personne s'était approché, sans que nous ne la voyions arriver. Nous lui fîmes face . . . Et je clignai des yeux, sûr d'avoir une hallucination !

- Professeur Dumbledore ?!

Il sourit.

- Oui, Harry.

Mais, attendez . . . Comment il était arrivé là ? Ne me dites pas que les jumeaux l'avaient appelé lui aussi ?!

- Je persiste à dire qu'il mériterait qu'on s'occupe de son cas, murmura une voix un peu plus loin.

Je me tournai pour voir Draco Senior fusiller Dumbledore du regard.

- Dray, calme-toi, fit son époux en frottant son dos. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?

- Une bonne nouvelle ? Grogna le blond en retour. Monsieur disparaît pendant dix ans, il réapparaît soudainement et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle ?

Harry Senior leva les yeux au ciel.

- A se demander qui est l'ancien Gryffondor entre nous deux, marmonna ce dernier.

J'étouffai un rire. Draco me fusilla du regard.

Ok, je ne me moquerai plus de son double, pas besoin de me faire les yeux de tueurs.

- Alors . . . Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore de cet époque ? Demanda Hermione, qui comme tout les autres, avait suivit la discussion du couple Potter-Malefoy.

- Oui, Mme Weasley . . . Euh, je veux dire, Miss Granger, fit-il malicieusement.

- Mais pourquoi n'être revenu que maintenant ? Et où étiez-vous ? Continua-t-elle à lui demander.

Moi, mon attention avait été retenu par quelque chose d'autre.

Depuis quelques secondes déjà, des stries de lumières parcouraient les murs, le sol et le plafond de la Grande Salle. Les mêmes stries que celles qui nous avaient conduites ici. Et elle semblaient se regrouper autour de nous.

- Eh bien, fit le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, j'ai pris quelques vacances bien mérités. Mais je pense que je vais vous laisser partir à présent. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez votre " train ".

Il nous sourit, amusé par son pitoyable jeu de mots.

Instinctivement, je resserrai ma prise sur la main de Draco.

Les jets de lumières magiques s'étaient intensifiés au point que nous les avions tous remarqués à présent.

Je lançai un regard sur les enfants Potter-Malefoy un peu plus loin. Les jumeaux nous faisaient de grands signes d'adieu de la main, tandis que les autres nous souhaitaient bon voyage. Même Sirius, le bras bandé.

Les jets de lumière foncèrent sur nous d'un bel ensemble, je sentis un picotement désagréable . . . Et je sus que nous avions quittés l'année 2018.

* * *

_Voilà, ça y est, chapitre 8 terminé. Pour vous, et pour moi. J'ignore quand viendra la suite, mais ne vous étonnez pas si c'est aussi dans un mois. Déjà que là j'ai pris sur mon temps pour **La Seconde Guerre** alors . . . :s _

_En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. _

_A plus, everybody ! _

_Bisous :x_


	9. Retour à la normale

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Salut à tous ! C'est donc seulement après quelques jousr que je vous mets le chapitre 9 ! Ne vous y habituer pas trop vite, c'est parce que j'ai eu un peu de temps cette semaine que j'ai pu le terminer et vous le donner aussi rapidement. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Retour à la normale**

Divers exclamations de douleurs suivit la fin de notre voyage.

- Bon retour parmi nous.

Surpris, je me relevai précipitamment . . . Et remarquai que nous avions atterrit dans la pièce du professeur Dumbledore. Il était assis derrière son bureau, les mains croisés sur le plan de travail. Par la fenêtre, je voyais la neige se déposer doucement sur le parc.

- Bon retour ? Demanda Hermione, intriguée.

- Je ne pense ne pas me tromper en disant que vous avez fait . . . Un voyage.

Nous étions tous debout à présent. D'un geste de la main, le professeur nous invita à nous asseoir dans des fauteuils confortables qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Nous prîmes place silencieusement, puis j'entrepris de lui expliquer.

- Nous étions en 2018, lui appris-je. Les jumeaux, James et Gabrielle Potter-Malefoy, nous ont amenés là-bas accidentellement.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Dumbledore. Vous avez donc dû rencontrer . . . Vos vous . . . Plus vieux.

Six hochements de tête.

- Et . . . Pourquoi avez vous été là-bas ?

Plusieurs d'entre nous soupirèrent. Ce fut Draco qui répondit à la question.

- Le Lucius Malefoy de leur époque s'était évadé de prison, et poursuivait les jumeaux pour pouvoir s'emparer de leurs pouvoirs. Nous étions là-bas pour aider nos doubles à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne leur fasse du mal. Finalement, le Harry de leur époque l'a tué.

- Bien.

Il ne posa pas d'autres question. Bizarre, moi à sa place, je nous aurais bombardé.

Soudain il soupira et baissa la tête.

- J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à en arriver là, murmura-t-il si faiblement que je ne faillis pas l'entendre. Mais malheureusement . . . Mais je dois d'abord le leur dire, il faut qu'ils le sachent . . . Pour que cela fonctionne correctement . . .

Je fronçai des sourcils. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Il releva la tête, souriant.

- Il est tôt, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Vous serez dispensés de cours ce matin, et j'expliquerai personnellement la situation à vos professeurs et aux autres élèves. Tous ont été très inquiets lorsque nous avons constatés votre disparition. Bonne nuit à tous.

Nous ne nous le fîmes pas dire deux fois et quittèrent le bureau. Une fois parvenus dans le couloir, la gargouille de pierre se refermant derrière nous, nous nous arrêtâmes.

- Alors, nous sommes revenus, soupira Ginny. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après.

- On le saura, dit Hermione. Dans vingt ans.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

C'était _maintenant _que j'aurais voulu le savoir ! Surtout que je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que Draco Senior avait reproché au Dumbledore de leur époque.

- On devrait aller se coucher, conseilla Hermione, alors qu'elle regardait le soleil se lever à l'horizon par l'une des fenêtres.

Ron hocha vivement de la tête.

- Je dois avouer que maintenant que je suis guéri, fit Blaise ne nous montrant sa blessure inexistante, j'aimerais beaucoup _enfin _pouvoir dormir.

Il étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main.

- Tu viens, Draco ? Fit-il alors qu'il prenait la direction des cachots.

- Oui, attends.

Draco se tourna vers moi.

- On se voit demain, me dit-il.

J'acquiesçai de la tête. Il se pencha vers moi et effleura brièvement mes lèvres des siennes.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi, renchéris-je en lui souriant.

Il rejoint Blaise et tout deux disparurent à l'angle du couloir. Nous nous mîmes nous aussi en route, et il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

- A votre avis, quand est-ce que l'on oubliera ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Ron.

Je haussai des épaules.

- Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. Le plus tard possible, j'espère, histoire que je profite encore un peu de mon dragon.

Nous donnâmes le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui fut surprise de nous voir, et les filles nous souhaitèrent bonne nuit quand elles montèrent dans leur dortoir.

- C'est les gars qui vont êtes surpris de nous voir, dit Ron alors que l'on pénétrait dans notre chambre. Ils vont vite nous demander ce qu'il nous est arrivé.

- Il y a des chances, fis-je alors que je retrouvais avec joie mes effets personnels, dont mon pyjama.

Mine de rien, ça faisait une semaine que l'on était parti.

- Ils vont me manquer, marmonna Ron alors que l'on se glissait dans nos lits.

- A moi aussi. Je me demande si ils vont bien. J'espère que tout s'est bien terminé.

- Oui.

Le silence s'installa.

- Harry ?

Ron le brisa.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait . . . De . . . De te retrouver face à Malefoy ?

Je fronçai des sourcils, essayant de me souvenir de ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là.

- Rien de particulier, avouai-je. J'étais dans le feu de l'action, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que protéger Gabrielle et Harry Senior. Mais . . . Ça m'a fait bizarre . . . Quand je l'ai vu . . . Mort. Et de savoir que c'est moi qui le tuerait.

- Tu penses que . . . Que ton toi du futur ira en prison pour ce meurtre ?

Honnêtement, je n'en avais aucune idée.

- On le saura dans vingt ans.

- Hermione, sors de ce corps ! Dit Ron nous faisant éclater de rire.

- Allez, bonne nuit, fois-je en me pelotonnant sous mes draps.

- Bonne nuit, Harry.

Je remontai les couvertures jusque sous mon menton. J'étais fatigué. Le sommeil fondit sur moi et je l'accueillis avec bonheur.

****

oOo

- Harry !

Je me retournai dans mon lit en grognant.

- Harry ! Réitéra la voix de Ron, fusant tel un éclair dans le sommeil que je tentais désespérément de retenir.

Je tâtonnai au niveau de mes épaules, attrapai ma couverture et la passai au dessus de ma tête.

- Harry, ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher Hermione, je te préviens.

Rhôô, non mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser pioncer en paix ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons cours de Potion dans à peu près trente minutes ?

Saleté de cours de Potions . . .

. . . Dans TRENTE MINUTES ?!

Je sautai hors de mon lit, attrapai au passage mes vêtements et m'enfermai dans la salle de bains, bousculant Neville qui en sortait, sans m'excuser. J'entendis les éclats de rire de mes amis de l'autre côté de la porte quand elle se fut refermée.

En quinze minutes chrono, je fus prêt, et sortis de la salle d'eau . . . Tombant nez à nez avec Hermione.

Furieuse, suis-je obligé de préciser.

- Euh, tentai-je de m'expliquer sur mon retard, tout en essayant d'échapper à ses yeux tueurs, je . . . En fait, tu vois . . . Il y a eu . . . Ce . . . Ce . . .

Bon, pour la bonne excuse, on repassera.

- Harry, soupira-telle, exaspérée, tu le sais en plus.

Oui, oui, je le savais. Avec Rogue, il était à présent hors de question d'arriver en retard à son cours. Malgré la guerre et son rôle d'espion que tout les gens proches de l'Ordre connaissaient, il était toujours aussi injuste avec nous, voir plus. A chacun de ses cours, on établissait un nouveau regard de chutes de points, pour le plus grand malheur de ma meilleure amie, qui tentait de les récupérer auprès des autres professeurs.

- J'arrive, j'ai finis, lui dis-je.

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas déjeuner.

- Pas grave, je mangerai bien ce midi, fis-je avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant alors que nous descendions dans la salle commune.

Mon estomac choisit ce moment-là pour gargouiller.

Sale traître !

Un morceau de brioche se retrouva subitement sous mon nez. Je tournai un regard étincelant de reconnaissance vers Hermione.

- Merci, dis-je avec une grande émotion.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout touchée par mon comportement vénérant.

- C'est bon, n'en fait pas trop non plus, ce n'est qu'un morceau de brioche. Et dépêche-toi, Ron nous attends déjà devant la salle, et quelque chose me dit qu'on arrivera juste à temps pour l'empêcher de refaire le portrait de Malefoy.

Je fronçai des sourcils.

Pourquoi Ron n'avait-il toujours pas compris que se battre avec eux ne servait à rien ? Pour ma part, j'avais ignoré la plupart des piques et des attaques des Serpentard, sachant parfaitement que cela était puérile. Je n'avais plus le temps pour ces enfantillages. J'avais bien réfléchit hier soir, et j'avais décidé de m'entraîner durement, afin de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour vaincre Voldemort. Et pour cela, il fallait que je passe tout mon temps libre à m'entraîner. Ca ne ferait pas plaisir à Ron que j'ignore dès à présent toutes les insultes et autres bassesse de sa Seigneurie Malefoy, mais tant pis.

Nous arrivâmes, Hermione et moi, devant la salle du cours de Potion, à temps pour empêcher Ron de répondre aux insultes de Malefoy.

Les Serpentard étaient installés, dos au mur qui faisait face à la salle de classe, et les Gryffondor face à eux. En arrivant, Hermione et moi avions échangés un regard défaitiste. Faire comprendre aux autres élèves que je ne voulais plus me battre serait assez difficile. La pilule allait avoir du mal à passer.

- Ron, chuchotai-je à mon ami en me postant à sa droite, arrête de le regarder comme ça.

Le rouquin me lança un regard étonné.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il intelligemment.

Je lui fis signe de baisse d'un ton.

- Arrête de regarder Malefoy comme si t'allais l'enterrer vivant, répétai-je.

- Mais . . . Pourquoi ?

Je soupirai.

- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Siffla furieusement Hermione à la gauche de mon ami. On ne t'a jamais parler " de cesser le feu " !

Ron fronça des sourcils, se demandant visiblement où elle voulait en venir. Face à nous, je vis Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et Parkinson nous regarder, les yeux plissés. Ils essayaient de savoir de quoi on parlait.

Quand Malefoy intercepta mon regard, un sourire s'incurva à la commissure de ses lèvres et il me lança :

- Alors Potty, on ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est qu'un peigne ?

En temps normal, je lui aurais renvoyé en pleine face qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'un pot de colle pour se coiffer. Seulement, j'avais de nouvelles résolutions et je m'y tiendrais.

Je l'ignorai, et me tournai à nouveaux vers mes amis, Hermione essayant vainement d'expliquer à Ron ce que signifiait l'expression " cesser le feu ". J'entendis alors différents sons d'incrédulités fuser autour de moi. Un Serpentard lâcha même le livre de potion qu'il tenait.

Et tous me regardaient comme si il m'était soudainement pousser une deuxième tête.

- Ha . . . Harry, bégaya Seamus, tu . . . Tu n'as pas . . . Répondu ?!

Je lui lançai un regard neutre.

Il fallait s'y attendre, à ce genre de réactions.

- Non, répondis-je à sa question qui n'en était pas réellement une. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ca ne m'amuse pas, ça ne m'a même jamais amusé.

- Attends, attends, Potter, fit soudain la voix de Zabini qui n'en revenait pas comme l'attestait ses mouvements de mains frénétiques. Tu peux pas dire ça. Et tu peux pas le faire, non plus !

- Pourquoi ça ? Intervint alors Hermione en fusillant le métis du regard. Harry fait ce qu'il veut et si il en a assez de se battre pour des futilités et qu'il veut changer, c'est son droit.

- Harry, chuchota la voix épouvantée de Ron, tu ne vas pas faire ça dit ?

Je soupirai.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait que je continue à répondre aux provocations de Malefoy ? Le monde cesserait-il de tourner si je ne le faisait pas ? Poudlard s'effronderait-il ? Dumbledore arrêterait-il de proposer ses bonbons au citron ?

Non, alors qu'ils me lâchent tous à la fin !

- En cours et en silence, claqua soudain la voix sèche de Rogue qui ouvrait la porte de sa salle de classe.

Les chuchotements du couloir cessèrent immédiatement. Seuls moi et Malefoy n'avions pas ouvert la bouche. Malefoy ne m'avait pas quitté du regard, me scrutant suspicieusement.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la salle glacée.

Une semaine que nous avions terminés nos vacances de Noël, mais la pièce était toujours aussi glacial. Un grand sadique qu'il était de nous forcer à étudier dans les cachots en plein cœur de l'hiver.

Nous nous installâmes en silence, comme à notre habitude. Il ne fallait donner aucunes raisons à Rogue de retirer des points à Gryffondor, nous avions déjà bien du mal à récupérer ceux qu'il nous avait injustement dérobés. Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione. Je ne voulais pas passer mon heure à entendre les suppliques de Ron me demandant si c'était vrai.

- Vous avez une heure et quarante-cinq minutes pour confectionner cette potion.

Inutile de préciser qu'il voulait entendre les rares mouches suicidaires de la salle, voler.

Hermione installa notre matériel, pendant que je me levai pour aller chercher nos ingrédients.

Aujourd'hui, nous étudions une potion revigorante. Paraissait que Pomfresh en avait drôlement besoin en ce moment, que les élèves, et mêmes les professeurs, avaient de drôle de symptômes en ce moment. Une maladie bizarre traînait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, faisant s'évanouir les gens sans raisons. L'infirmière semblait de plus savoir où donner de la tête mais ne paraissait pas inquiète. Étrange, elle qui habituellement devenait hystérique pour un rien. Surtout quand c'était de moi qu'elle devait s'occuper.

Un truc gluant s'infiltrant sous ma chemise me fit soudainement glapir de surprise. Interceptant le regard de Rogue, je fis comme si de rien n'était et tentai de ne pas lui faire comprendre par un mouvement bizarre que j'avais un O.G.N.I. ( Objet Gluant Non Identifié ) accroché dans le dos. A ma droite, un ricanement retentit.

Malefoy.

Bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait eu merveilleusement la stupide idée de glisser une limace dans mon col ? Personne ? Bingo, vous remportez la coupe des Quatre Maison !

Abruti de Malefoy !

Je finis de ramasser mes ingrédients, rejoignis Hermione sans faire trop de gestes étranges et m'assis à ma place en posant les ingrédients.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Me demanda-t-elle. Je t'ai vu faire un mouvement bizarre tout à l'heure.

- Rien, répondis-je en défaisant ma cravate et en lui tournant le dos. Par contre, tu veux bien enlever la limace qui s'est glissé sous ma chemise ?

Avec un soupir, elle s'exécuta.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Malefoy ?

- Touché coulé, grommelai-je.

Elle n'ajouta rien et posa la limace sur la table avant de la découper. De toute façon, on en avait besoin dans la potion.

Sentant un regard sur moi, je me tournai vers le devant de la classe.

Depuis le premier rang où il était installé ( fayot ! ), Malefoy me regardait en coin, visiblement déçu. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il fit un mouvement de baguette et un morceau de parchemin voleta discrètement jusqu'à moi. Je m'en emparai et le plaquai sur mes genoux, alors que Rogue commençait son inspection de nos chaudrons. J'attendis qu'il retourne s'asseoir, faisant passer le temps en aidant Hermione, puis jetai un œil sur le mot de Malefoy.

__

Je te ferai craquer, Potter.

Il voulait que je réponde à ses provocations . . . Mais pourquoi y tenait-il tant que ça ?!

* * *

_Bon, si vous n'êtes pas trop bête, vous aurez compris le pourquoi du comment de la bizarrerie de la seconde partie de ce chapitre. Et que donc, la partie qui vise à refaire un Drarry va commencer ! Je m'en frotte déjà les mains. :D_

_Allez, a plus les gens !_

_Bisous ! :x_


	10. Sans bagarres

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Non, vous n'avez pas la berlue ! Ceci est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre de Satanée Potion. Satanée qui s'écrira dorénavant avec un "e" puisque ma toute nouvelle bête-lectrice m'a fait remarquée que potion était un nom féminin . . . et que donc, ça s'accorde . . . --'. Vous pouvez donc, tous en choeurs, remercier chaleureusement avec moi Fantogomas (ma bêta, pour ceux qui ne suivraient pas) pour ce chapitre SANS FAUTES HONTEUSES ! cours se cacher dans un coin Mea Culpa pour tous les autres chapitres qui doivent être truffés de fautes ! Et pendant que j'y suis, mea culpa aussi pour le un mois d'attente . . . en fait, plus d'un mois, même. Vraiment désolé ! _

_Mais bon, le principal c'est qu'il soit là. Alors je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : (Sans) bagarres**

J'éclatai de rire à la blague de Seamus.

- Elle est bien bonne, hein ? fit-il, lui aussi mort de rire, en se tenant à mon épaule pour ne pas tomber à terre.

Mon rire redoubla d'intensité au souvenir de son histoire drôle, accompagné de celui de Ron et Dean, puisque ce dernier venait de raconter à son tour la blague à mon meilleur ami.

Nous attendions devant la porte de la classe de potions, deux semaines après que j'eus pris la décision de ne plus répondre aux attaques des Serpentard. Etrangement, cela m'avait laissé beaucoup de temps libre que j'avais mis à disposition pour m'entraîner à différents sorts d'attaques et de défenses, pour le plus grand bonheur de Dumbledore qui avait parut ravi de me voir prendre cette initiative.

Le silence s'installa soudain dans le couloir, signe que les Serpentard nous rejoignaient.

Je soupirai.

Malgré le fait que j'avais cessé de répondre à toutes leurs provocations, mes camarades, eux, ne faisaient pas pareils. Ce qui était bien dommage.

Sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre, je m'écartai un peu et rejoignis Hermione qui lisait un livre de sorts de défense pour moi. Elle était devenue mon professeur attitré.

- Tu trouves des choses intéressantes ? lui demandai-je.

- Rien que tu ne connaisses déjà, fit-elle en refermant violemment son bouquin. Je crois qu'à présent tu vas devoir te contenter de la pratique.

J'affichai un grand sourire.

Cette perspective n'était pas pour me déplaire.

- Hermione ?

Nous nous retournâmes tout deux à l'interpellation.

C'était Blaise Zabini, qui s'avançait vers nous.

Conséquence tout à fait inattendue de mon refus catégorique de continuer à me battre avec Malefoy, Blaise, son meilleur ami, s'était rapproché d'Hermione et moi, lui aussi commençant à en avoir assez de nos rixes quotidiennes. Ce qui faisait qu'il passait parfois un peu de temps avec nous, comme maintenant. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais montré en public, préférant d'habitude la discrétion d'un coin sombre de la bibliothèque.

- Est-ce que tu aurais fait ton devoir de Runes anciennes, par hasard ? continua le métis.

- Oui, pourquoi ? s'étonna ma meilleure amie en le voyant s'approcher.

D'un simple coup d'oeil, je remarquai que les élèves autour de nous regardaient Blaise et Hermione discuter, les yeux ronds.

- J'ai un souci avec l'une des runes, je crois que je l'ai mal traduite et ça fausse le sens de la phrase.

Je déconnectai à ce moment-là. Les devoirs de Runes ne m'intéressaient pas, puisque je ne suivais pas personnellement ce cours.

De manière étrange, mon regard se posa automatiquement sur Malefoy . . . dont le comportement me parut bizarre.

Pourquoi donc regardait-il Blaise de cette manière ? J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il aurait été outré et en colère de voir son ami discuter avec Hermione, mais non. Il avait plutôt l'air . . . jaloux. Mais de quoi, ça c'était un mystère.

En le regardant, me revint en mémoire les évènements des derniers jours. Ca ne lui plaisait pas que je ne réponde plus à ses provocations. Quand il me bousculait, je le regardais à peine, quand il m'appelait, je faisais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, quand il m'insultait, je ne répondais pas. Et au bout de deux semaines, je crois bien qu'il en avait assez que je l'ignore, car il devenait de plus en plus hargneux.

- Entrez ! rugit soudain la voix de Rogue en ouvrant sauvagement la porte de sa classe.

Ouh la, il avait l'air d'être à prendre avec des pincettes . . . Enfin, c'était pas comme si on n'avait pas l'habitude, non plus. Mais là, c'était plus que d'ordinaire, rien qu'à voir la veine battante sur sa tempe.

Je me dirigeai vers ma place habituelle pour m'installer, à l'instar de mes camarades, quand la voix de Rogue claqua sèchement dans l'air, prononçant des mots qui me glacèrent le sang.

- Réorganisation des places. Attendez que je vous nomme les nouveaux binômes.

Un silence à couper au couteau envahit la salle.

Ca sentait pas bon ça, pas bon du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de nous réorganiser ?

Et ce fut _là_, qu'il donna les binômes . . . Et que les Gryffondor se retinrent de gémir de désespoir et les Serpentard d'hurler d'horreur. Pourquoi mettre un représentant de chaque maison dans les binômes ? Il voulait une Troisième Guerre Mondiale ou quoi ?!

- Avant qu'un seul d'entre vous ne fasse une remarque déplacée, grinça-t-il des dents derrière son rideau de cheveux gras, sachez que cette . . . _idée _nous vient du directeur. Alors prenez vos places.

Nous obéîmes . . . en grognant.

- Et en silence !

Plus un bruit.

La mort dans l'âme, et me demandant comment j'allai survivre à ces deux heures de Potions, je m'installai au deuxième rang . . . avec Malefoy.

Nota bene : penser à remercier _chaleureusement _Dumbledore pour cette formidable idée.

J'entamai alors un rituel nécessaire vieux de . . . deux semaines. Et répétai mon mantra.

__

Ne pas s'énerver et rester calme en toutes circonstances.

- Potter, je te demanderai la plus grande concentration - si tant est que tu en es capable - pour que _je _puisse avoir une bonne note à ce devoir, c'est compris ? Alors tu gardes tes sales paluches de Gryffondor loin du chaudron, et tout ira bien.

__

Ne pas s'énerver et rester calme en toutes circonstances.

- Potter, passe-moi la figue séchée.

__

Ne pas . . .

- T'appelle ça _éplucher_, Potter ? C'est du travail de sagouin !

__

. . . S'énerver et . . .

- Potter, un singe aurait fait mieux !

__

. . . Rester calme en . . .

- Mais c'est pas vrai, Potter, t'as deux mains gauches ou quoi ! Et je t'ai dit de ne _pas _t'approcher du chaudron !

__

. . . Toutes circonstances.

- Des lamelles de deux millimètres, Potter, deux _millimètres_. Pas _centimètres_. On a oublié de t'apprendre à lire ou quoi ?! Ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses, d'ailleurs, surtout l'absence d'intelligence dans ton regard.

__

NE PAS . . .

- Potter, mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu cherches à saboter la potion ou quoi ?! _Et reste loin du chaudron !_

__

. . . S'ENERVER ET . . .

- Où est l'essence de Burmap ? Potter, t'as oublié d'aller la chercher ! Lève tes fesses !

__

. . . RESTER CALME EN . . .

- Potter, où est-ce que t'as vu qu'il fallait découper la queue de rat ? Laisse-moi cette queue tranquille ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es un bon à rien, toi, tu sais rien faire de tes dix doigts !

__

- . . . TOUTES CIRCONSTANCES !

L'ensemble de la classe se tourna vers moi, interloqué.

Euh . . . Qu'est-ce que je faisais debout, moi ?

- Mr Potter ! beugla Rogue, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend de crier ainsi dans ma classe !

Ah. Je crois bien que je venais de _hurler _la fin de mon mantra. Pas cool. Mais en même temps, Malefoy me tapait _vraiment _sur les nerfs ! Il me prenait pour quoi, son domestique ? Son chien ? Et puis, on était un _binôme_. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas compris dans la phrase pour qu'il veuille travailler seul ? Et je n'étais pas _nul _en potion, seulement . . . Je possédais un léger désavantage causé par une petite mésentente entre mon professeur et moi.

- Potter, assieds-toi ! siffla Malefoy entre ses dents, me fusillant du regard.

- Quand t'arrêteras de me prendre pour ton esclave ! ripostai-je à voix haute.

Pourquoi donc souriait-il ainsi ? Aussi . . . perversement ?

- Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, fit soudain la voix dangereusement proche de Rogue.

Je me rassis lourdement sur mon siège quand je vis que notre professeur s'était glissé jusqu'à notre table et qu'il se penchait vers nous pour parler.

- Puisque apparemment vous semblez tant apprécier discuter autour d'un chaudron, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir pour récurer ceux des premières années. A huit heures !

Il s'éloigna de nous, dans un tourbillon ridicule de cape noir.

Et une retenue de gagnée, une !

****

oOo

- Mon pauvre, c'est vraiment pas de chance, fit Ron avec solennité, me donnant des petites tapes dans le dos. Rogue et Malefoy d'un seul coup . . . Paix à ton âme, mon frère, je viendrais déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe tout les ans, sois en sûr.

Trop aimable.

Et on appelait _ça _un ami !

- Bon, je vais rejoindre Hermione, j'ai besoin d'un coup de pouce pour mon devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas avec Zabini, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Bon courage !

Il rebroussa rapidement chemin, me délaissant au beau milieu du couloir qui menait au bureau de Rogue. Je me sentis soudainement très seul.

Et j'aurais bien aimé le rester, parce que deux heures avec pour seule compagnie Rogue _et _Malefoy, ce n'était pas une retenue, c'était _l'enfer_ ! Si à ma mort, je devais aller là-bas, ça ressemblerait certainement à ce qui allait se passer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Tiens d'ailleurs, quand on parlait du loup . . . Heureusement que je n'en voyais pas la queue ! **(nda : sous-entendu vaseux de l'auteur, pardonnez-lui --') **Encore que, vu à quoi ressemblait le peu que j'en voyais, peut-être que ce que cachait les vêtements . . .

Mais à quoi je pensais, moi ?! Ca va pas Ryry, hein, faut se reprendre, il y a du laisser-aller là !

Mais si j'en venais à me demander ce que cachait la robe de Malefoy . . . C'est que je devais sérieusement être en manque ! Fallait que je me trouve un mec . . .

- Potter.

- Malefoy.

Température : - 20 degrés Celsius.

J'espérais que Dumbledore avait deux ou trois démons du feu sous la main, parce qu'à cette allure-là, le lac ne retrouverait jamais son état d'origine pour le mois de Juin.

En le voyant, je remarquai qu'il était légèrement plus grand que moi. De quatre ou cinq centimètres certainement. Il devait donc faire dans le mètre quatre-vingt.

- Merci pour la retenue, Potter, je retiens, fit soudain Malefoy d'une voix aigre.

Je ne me donnai même pas la peine de lui répondre. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Cela ne ferait qu'engendrer une autre dispute, ce que je souhaitais à tout prix éviter.

Le silence s'installa. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et, jetant un oeil à ma montre, je me demandai pourquoi Rogue était en retard. Ce n'était pas son genre. D'habitude, il était plutôt même pressé de me voir en retenue. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la présence de son _chouchou _?

- Potter ?

Je relevai la tête, étonné d'entendre Malefoy m'appeler, sans aucune animosité dans la voix. Sa tête était tournée légèrement vers la gauche, ne me permettant pas de voir ses yeux, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son visage.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Blaise vous parle-t-il maintenant ?

J'haussai les sourcils.

C'était bien un truc auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

- C'est parce que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me battre avec toi.

Malefoy se tourna vivement vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Je continuai donc mon explication, sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Blaise en avait lui aussi marre de nous voir nous quereller, il a apprécié que je cesse de répondre à tes piques, et tout naturellement, il en est venu à nous rejoindre lorsque nous travaillions à la bibliothèque. Apparemment, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, ça descend pas mal en flammes les Gryffondor, et il ne supporte pas ça.

Je vis Malefoy ouvrir la bouche pour riposter, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en placer une.

- Je te rassure tout de suite Malefoy, c'est pour la même raison qu'Hermione et moi avons désertés notre salle commune. J'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter les 20 meilleures blagues à faire aux Serpentard.

Malefoy referma sa bouche, sans prononcer un mot. Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, le regard vrillé sur le mur au-dessus de moi. Puis il planta son regard dans le mien et me demanda le plus naturellement du monde :

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds plus à mes attaques ?

Quoi ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu . . . ?

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma question.

- Tu ne réponds plus à aucunes de mes attaques, qu'elles soient verbales ou physiques ! Pourquoi ? s'énerva-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'ignores ainsi ? Je DETESTE que l'on m'ignore, Potter !

Pendant sa tirade, il s'était tellement rapproché de moi que nos nez se frôlaient dangereusement . . . faisant augmenter mon rythme cardiaque.

Malefoy l'ignorait, mais j'étais gay, et une distance aussi courte entre moi et un autre garçon - même si c'était mon pire ennemi - donnait du fil à retordre à mon sang-froid.

Il était vrai qu'en mettant de côté le fait que c'était _Malefoy_, l'enveloppe corporelle était . . . à croquer. Alors, avec en plus mes hormones qui avaient décidées de sortir s'éclater ce soir, ce n'était pas vraiment une chose à faire que de venir se coller à moi.

- Je . . . Euh . . . Je . . .

Bravo, dix points pour la maison Gryffondor en récompense de l'éloquence parfaite de Mr Harry Potter !

Les deux yeux gris de Malefoy plantés dans mes orbes verts me rendaient . . . Bizarre. D'où venait cette sensation de chaleur dans ma poitrine ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'une nuée de coléoptères avait élu domicile dans mon estomac ? Et surtout, quelle était cette sensation de plénitude qui me donnait envie de lui sourire béatement ?!

- Potter ! Malefoy !

Malefoy s'écarta de moi comme s'il s'était brûlé et son regard évita le mien. Rogue nous dévisagea, suspicieux. Son regard en disait long : il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi du comment de notre promiscuité. Mais il eut la présence d'esprit de ne faire aucune remarque.

- Vous avez deux heures pour nettoyer les chaudrons qui sont dans cette salle, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la pièce. Et sans baguettes, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main pour que l'on les lui remette.

De mauvaise grâce, je déposai ma baguette dans sa paume tendu (c'était quand même _Rogue _!), imité par Malefoy, et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce.

- J'aimerais qu'à mon retour le travail soit terminé et bien fait . . . Et qu'il n'y ait aucun indice qui laisserait penser que vous vous êtes battus.

La porte claqua sur ces bonnes paroles.

Bon, allez, c'était parti pour deux heures de joie intense.

Avisant le tas de chaudrons qui dépassait les tables dans un coin de la pièce, j'empoignai un seau d'eau, une brosse dure et un morceau de savon, puis me dirigeai vers la montagne de　«　vaisselle　». Je m'assis à même le sol et me mis à la tâche, sentant Malefoy faire de même à ma droite.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il alors que je venais de finir de décrasser mon premier chaudron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Malefoy ? J'en ai marre, c'est tout. Ca t'amuse, toi, de te prendre des retenues à longueur de journées et d'atterrir constamment à l'infirmerie ? Moi non, et surtout, j'ai des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

- Je suis ton ennemi, dit-il, c'est-ce que l'on doit faire.

Je secouai la tête.

- Non, Malefoy, tu n'es pas mon ennemi.

Je le vis se tendre bizarrement à mon côté.

- Mon ennemi, c'est Voldemort, et une fois qu'il sera six pieds sous terre, je compte bien ne plus jamais avoir d'ennemi personnel. C'est bien trop fatiguant, et ça demande beaucoup trop de travail.

Je coulai un regard sur ma droite . . . C'était moi ou bien il venait vraiment de sourire à ma petite touche d'humour ?

- Tu considères vraiment le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme ton ennemi personnel ? s'étonna-t-il. Rien que ça, Potter, tu ne prends pas pour de la merde.

J'eus un petit rire désabusé qui le fit se tourner vers moi, étonné.

- Crois-moi, Malefoy, je préférerais largement que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais c'est lui qui est venu tenter de m'assassiner alors que j'avais à peine un an, et c'est encore et toujours lui qui cherche à m'éliminer à chaque fois que l'on se croise de près ou de loin. C'est lui qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourdhui.

Et surtout, c'était lui qui avait donné un sens à la prophétie. Mais ça, Malefoy n'était pas en droit de le savoir.

Le silence se réinstalla, plus profond, plus long.

Les chaudrons défilèrent, deux, quatre, six, dix.

J'en étais à mon onzième, quand la voix de Malefoy s'éleva à nouveau.

- Si . . ., hésita-t-il, s'attirant mon regard étonné de le voir ainsi, avec les joues un peu rosées. Si je décidais, un jour, comme ça, par hasard, de faire comme Blaise, et . . . d'en avoir assez de l'ambiance de ma salle commune. Est-ce que . . . toi et . . .Granger, accepteriez que je me joigne à vous ?

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, abasourdi.

- Tu veux dire . . . à la bibliothèque ? Avec Blaise ?

- Oui.

J'en restai sans voix, quelques instants.

- Eh bien (raclement de gorge gêné), si tu veux. Enfin, je veux dire, dans la limite où tu viens pour travailler et non pas pour nous embêter.

- Bien.

Il retomba dans son mutisme.

Et moi je restai à le regarder, sans voix, ma main qui tenait la brosse, en l'air.

Il venait de se passer un truc étrange. Plus qu'étrange même. Ne venait-il pas, par un vaste détour, de me proposer une trêve ? Que j'avais acceptée ?

Merlin, comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Le chapitre est terminé, je vous dis donc à bientôt (peut-être --') pour le suivant. _

_Gros bisous tout le monde ! :x_


	11. Interldude n1

_Titre : Satané Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pfffffffff, j'en sais rien, moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Me revoilou avec un petit chapitre, d'un style nouveau. Certains d'entre vous se rappeleront peut-être que je leur ai dit qu'il existerait des Interludes pour savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le futur . . . eh bien, en voici le premier ! Il ne me satisfait pas pleinement, mais je n'ai pas réussit à trouver ce qui clochait, alors je vous le livre tel quel._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Interlude n°1

**Après la bataille (2018) :**

- Maintenant le vieux fou, vous allez vous expliquer !

- Drago, sil te plait, fait preuve dun peu plus de respect envers tes aînés.

Gabrielle cacha son sourire hilare derrière sa main, imité par le reste de sa fratrie.

Harry, Drago, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Blaise venaient de retourner dans leur temps . . . Et les parents Potter-Malefoy avaient décidé quil était temps de régler leur compte avec un certain Albus Dumbledore.

- De quoi devrais-je mexpliquer au juste ? demanda lancien professeur, les prunelles marquées dune lueur amusée.

Drago sembla sétouffer avec sa salive.

Gabrielle regarda son Père dun peu plus près.

La bataille contre Lucius avait blessé légèrement lhomme blond : quelques entailles, des égratignures, peut-être une cheville foulée. Mais dans lensemble, seul les vêtements semblaient avoir pris un sale coup. Pour preuve, la robe de sorcier de Drago avait totalement disparue, le laissant en jean et en chemise.

A côté de lui, son Papa semblait bien moins amoché. Harry avait larcade sourcilière fendue, et un bleu qui sétalait sur sa joue, ce qui semblait être le plus grave. Sa robe de sorcier avait survécue à la bataille, mais elle serait tout de même bonne à jeter à la poubelle : elle était trouée de partout et des tâches de sang la maculaient.

- Comment ça de quoi ? sénerva Drago. Mais . . .

Il fut coupé par la main apaisante que posa Harry sur son bras.

- Dray, calme-toi. Je suis sûr quAlbus va tout nous expliquer, sans que tu naies besoin de texciter. Je préfère que tu gardes ça pour moi, ajouta-t-il dune voix coquine.

Gabrielle leva les yeux au ciel.

De vrais lapins, ses parents !

- Gaby, fit soudain la voix chagrinée de Thomas, est-ce que tu crois quils reviendront ?

Ladolescente se pencha sur son jeune frère.

- Non Thomas, ils ne reviendront pas. On a besoin quils restent dans leur temps, si on veut venir au monde un jour, tu comprends ?

Thomas eut une moue chagrinée.

- Oui, je comprends, mais . . . Je les aimais bien, moi.

- Ils sont toujours là, tu sais, fit-elle. Juste sous ton nez.

Elle attrapa le visage de son frère et le tourna vers leurs parents.

- Ils ont juste une vingtaine dannée en plus, ajouta-t-elle, mutine.

Thomas éclata de rire

- Oui, et le droit de nous coller des fessées, compléta-t-il.

Gabrielle accompagna Thomas dans son rire et le serra délicatement contre elle, reportant son attention sur la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

A présent, Dumbledore faisait face à beaucoup de monde. Ses parents avaient été rejoints par toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que par les Zabini, les Nott, les Lupin et toute la population professorale de Poudlard. Enfin bref, seul les blessés et les médicomages navaient pas le regard tourné vers lancien directeur.

- Albus, répondez seulement à cette question, fit Severus, appuyé sur une canne qui lui servait à ne pas fatiguer sa jambe, blessée au combat. Êtes-vous ou non, à lorigine dun sort qui nous aurait à tous fait perdre la mémoire ?

Dumbledore les regarda les uns après les autres, puis déclara :

- Je le suis.

Il y eut alors diverses réactions.

Harry retint Drago qui menaçait de se jeter sur Dumbledore pour létrangler, Severus sembla vouloir lui faire avaler sa barbe, et le reste de lassemblée soupira, mis à part deux ou trois personnes qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Mais _pourquoi _avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Hermione, outrée. Quelle en est la raison ?

Dumbledore posa son regard sage sur la femme.

- Voyons Mme Weasley, vous qui êtes intelligente, vous ne le devinez pas ? Il me semble pourtant vous en avoir déjà parlé lors de votre troisième année à Poudlard.

Gabrielle vit lassemblée froncer des sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu, mais les visages de sa marraine et de son Papa séclairèrent. Eux semblaient avoir compris.

- Le Retourneur de temps, souffla Hermione.

- Effectivement, approuva Dumbledore. Et tout ceux qui en ont eu en leur possession savent que le temps est une force immensément dangereuse. Quil ne faut pas jouer avec.

Il tourna son regard pétillant vers les jumeaux Potter-Malefoy . . . Qui firent comme sil navaient rien vu et quon ne sadressait pas à eux ! Non, non du tout ! Il nétaient pas visés par la dernière phrase de Dumbledore !

- Dailleurs, il me semble que certains Weasley devraient aussi sen souvenir.

Fred et Georges sifflèrent innocemment, et leurs enfants coururent se cacher derrière leurs mères respectives.

- Mais alors . . . Ca veut dire que tout le monde, à part vous, avait oublié le voyage des enfants, dit Blaise.

- Oui. Je ne pouvais pas meffacer la mémoire, alors une fois que les derniers élèves à avoir vu les voyageurs ont quittés lécole, je me suis retiré loin de tout, pour ne pas avoir la tentation de vous parler de ce que je savais. Oh, et Pompom aussi le savait. Jai été dans lobligation de lui rendre ses souvenirs, car suite au Sortilège dOubli, beaucoup dentre vous ont subis des évanouissements dû aux souvenirs que vous essayiez de vous rappeler.

- Ouais, maugréa Drago, mais Mme Pomfresh est morte depuis longtemps. Donc il ne restait plus que vous.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire apaisant.

- Vous avez raison, Drago. Et ça a été très dur de ne rien vous dire. Et très drôle aussi.

- Drôle ? répéta Ron. En quoi cétait drôle ?

Dumbledore pouffa.

- Je me souviens encore de la tête que vous avez fait, Ronald, quand Hermione a accepté vote demande en mariage.

Ron rougit violemment, provoquant quelques rires dans lassemblée.

- Va falloir que je demande à maman ce que cest que cette histoire, souffla une voix à loreille de Gabrielle.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir avec joie le visage légèrement tuméfié de Sarah. Au moins, elle était saine et sauve.

- Je pense quil veut simplement dire quil était amusant pour lui de voir létonnement sur le visage de ton père quand elle a dit oui, alors que Dumbledore savait déjà quils se marieraient, confia Gabrielle à son amie, avant quelles néchangent un regard complice.

- Bien, retentit soudain la voix de Grand-père Weasley. Et si maintenant nous prenions un bon repas et que nous parlions de ça, tranquillement installés. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, Albus.

- Moi ? sétonna le vieil homme. Pas le moins du monde, je nai fait que regarder le temps passer en attendant que le moment de la rupture du Sortilège narrive pour pouvoir revenir. Cest plutôt à vous de me raconter ce quil sest passé durant ces douze dernières années.

Dumbledore suivit le Ministre, alors que les enfants se rapprochaient de leurs parents.

Gabrielle rejoignit Harry et Drago, suivie de sa fratrie.

- Gabrielle, tu naurais pas dû utiliser tes pouvoirs, la réprimanda aussitôt son Père. Tu sais quil est dangereux pour vous de le faire.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, excédée.

- Je ne suis pas morte, tu le vois bien ! Alors pas la peine den faire tout un fromage. Et . . . Est-ce que . . . Enfin, cest fini maintenant ? Bien fini ?

Harry serra sa fille contre lui.

- Oui, Gaby, cette fois-ci cest terminé. Cétait les derniers Mangemorts encore en vie. Nous navons plus rien à craindre à présent.

Gaby tendit un sourire étincelant à son Papa, alors que James lui prenait la main, et que ses frères et surs vérifiaient que leur Père navait rien subi de grave, sous ses ronchonnements habituels.

La vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours.

* * *

_Je sais que c'est plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est parce que c'est un Interlude. :) _

_J'espère réussir à écrire rapidement le prochain chapitre ! _

_A bientôt et merci de me pas m'abandonner !_

_Bisous ! :x_


	12. Brusque changement de situation

_Titre : Satanée Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour 'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : pfffffffff, j'en sais rien moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure , humour . . ._

_Résumé :_ _Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin question de point de vue ) . Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bon de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Salut tout le monde ! Je m'étonne moi-même ! J'ai écrit ce chapite en une seule matinée, ce qui fait que vous n'avez pas à attendre un mois avant de l'avoir ! De plus, ma bêta me l'a corrigé en à peine dix minutes . . . . Merci qui, hein ? lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture ! _

_P.S. : Fantogomas, je me suis permise de laisser une des tes réflexions . . . elle m'a trop fait exloser de rire XD_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Chapitre 12 : Brusque changement de situation**

- Harry, fais un effort, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas compliqué. Combien de gouttes de sève de bouleau ?

Gnagnagna. Mais c'était qu'elle commençait doucement à me courir sur le haricot avec ses gouttes à la noix!

- Harry, s'il te plait, concentre-toi !

Le soupir exaspéré de Hermione ne me donna pas plus envie que d'habitude de réviser mes cours de potions.

- Harry ! Nom d'un chaudron, cinq ! CINQ pauvres gouttes ! Ce n'est tout de même pas difficile à retenir ?

Elle voulait une réponse franche, là ?

Excédée, Hermione reposa son livre de potions sur la table et lâche dans un souffle :

- J'abandonne ! Il est inutile d'essayer de te faire apprendre ne serait-ce qu'une notion de potions, tu ne fais aucun effort.

- C'est vrai, tu abandonnes ? m'extasiai-je en me redressant sur ma chaise.

Elle me lança un regard de tueuse par-dessus la pile de livre qui nous séparait.

Nous étions dans la bibliothèque. C'était le début du mois de février, et Hermione s'acharnait à vouloir me faire apprendre un cours de potions pour un devoir important qui aurait lieu la semaine prochaine. Inutile de préciser qu'elle se fatiguait pour rien. Il était hors de question que je m'escrime à apprendre quoi que ce soit pour cette matière, en sachant que de toute façon, Rogue trouverait le moyen de me sacquer. Je préférais me concentrer sur mes sorts d'attaques, bien plus importants à mes yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, grinça Hermione des dents. Tu ne veux visiblement rien apprendre.

Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec, faisant certainement sursauter les élèves nous entourant, bien qu'ils ne pouvaient nous voir, cachés comme nous l'étions.

- Mione, tu es dans une bibliothèque, fais preuve d'un peu plus de discrétion.

Heureusement pour moi que ses yeux n'étaient pas des baguettes . . .

- Salut !

Je me retournai pour voir apparaître un grand métis aux yeux sombres derrière l'étagère qui nous cachait du reste du monde. Il s'avançait calmement vers nous, vêtu de son uniforme de Serpentard, et laissant traîner derrière lui son sac de cours.

- Salut, répondis-je en même temps qu'Hermione. Dure journée ? ajoutai-je en montrant son sac du menton.

- Bof, pas plus que les autres.

Il jeta un regard anxieux derrière lui, alors qu'il s'était arrêté à côté des étagères.

- Tu comptes venir t'asseoir ou pas ? s'étonna Hermione. Peut-être que toi tu arriveras à convaincre Monsieur-Tête-De-Bois d'apprendre ses cours de potions.

- Hey ! m'insurgeai-je. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elle me tira puérilement la langue. Belle preuve de maturité. Faudrait que je lui dise d'arrêter de traîner avec Ron, ça laisse des séquelles.

Je lui tirai la langue en retour.

Visiblement, l'avertissement valait aussi pour moi.

- Euh . . . en fait, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander, fit Blaise, mal à l'aise. Mais apparemment, Harry serait déjà d'accord.

Intrigués, Hermione et moi nous nous concentrâmes sur lui.

- Oui ? demanda mon amie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Blaise jeta un oeil agacé derrière lui, puis se décala d'un pas sur le côté, libérant la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonsoir.

Ah.

Justement, je me demandais depuis quelques jours quand est-ce qu'il allait se décider, ou alors si les paroles dites lors de notre dernière retenue n'avaient été que du vent.

Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur se tenait devant nous, son uniforme ne contenant pas un pli (contrairement à moi avec ma chemise baillant sur le pantalon et la cravate défaite), et le regard hautain.

- Bonsoir, répondit Hermione prudemment me lançant un regard inquiet, à l'instar de Blaise.

Malefoy me fixait depuis qu'il était apparu. Je faisais de même. Attendait-il que je dise quelque chose de particulier ?

- Salut, fis-je en désespoir de cause. Tu t'es décidé finalement ?

Regard interrogateur d'Hermione, gêné pour Blaise et meurtrier envers son ami pour Malefoy.

- Ce n'était pas de ma faute, Blaise ici présent ne me croyait pas quand je lui disais que tu étais d'accord pour que je vienne faire mes devoirs avec vous.

Blaise eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Désolé, je pensais vraiment qu'il venait pour foutre la merde.

- Sympa, la confiance règne, grogna Malefoy, agacé.

- Quand il s'agit de toi et d'Harry, je préfère me méfier, rétorqua le métis.

Malefoy soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Blaise s'installait à son habitude en face d'Hermione, repoussant les bouquins sur le côté. Malefoy s'assit sur la dernière place de libre, face à moi. Son ami lui jeta un regard anxieux. Blaise regrettait-il d'avoir repris sa place, nous laissant face à face ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune crainte à avoir. Je sentais bien que Malefoy n'était là que pour ses devoirs. D'ailleurs, il sortit rapidement ses cours pour réviser.

- Bon alors, fit Blaise, rassuré, mais non sans lâcher le blond du regard. J'ai cru comprendre Harry faisait l'enfant et ne voulait pas apprendre ses potions. Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

Hermione me jeta un regard significatif, genre «　allez vas-y, explique-toi, moi je n'en ferais rien !　» et je me tournai vers Blaise.

- Simple, expliquai-je, il est hors de question que je me casse le dos à apprendre ce cours alors que je sais pertinemment que j'aurais de toute façon une sale note. Quitte à avoir zéro, autant qu'il soit mérité. Comme ça, Rogue pourra me descendre autant qu'il veut, je sais que ça lui fait plaisir.

Hermione poussa un soupir excédé particulièrement bruyant, alors que Blaise m'envoyait un regard empli de sympathie.

- Si tu fais l'effort de lui rendre un devoir potable, Rogue te mettra la moyenne. Regarde-moi, il ne m'a encore jamais collé un zéro !

- Comment il pourrait le faire ! m'écriai-je. Tu es la meilleure de l'école ! Les autres professeurs se rendraient bien compte du favoritisme envers les Serpentard si c'était la seule matière où tu te cassais la figure !

Hermione leva les bras au ciel, signe de son abandon.

- Elle a raison, Potter, retentit soudain la voix de Malefoy qui ne quittait pas son cours des yeux. Le professeur Rogue te mettra une note à la hauteur de ton travail si celui-ci le vaut. Par contre, je ne dis pas qu'il ne serait pas plus sévère avec toi, mais en même temps, tu le cherches bien.

Je plissai des yeux.

- Comment ça, je le cherche bien ?! répétai-je. Où est-ce que tu m'as vu demander à Rogue de faire de moi son souffre-douleur ?

Grand silence.

- Ah ! m'écriai-je d'un ton victorieux en le pointant théâtralement du doigt. Tu vois bien, tu n'as rien à dire.

Malefoy releva enfin la tête, contemplant d'un air étonné mon doigt qui pointait vers son torse.

- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de montrer du doigt, Potter ?

Malefoy prononça la phrase avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il plaisantait. C'était bon de voir que finalement, il n'y aurait pas que moi qui ferait des efforts.

- Hum . . . Harry ?

Je me retournai pour voir John me regarder, mal à l'aise, depuis derrière une étagère.

John Mackenzie, sixième année à Poufsouffle, blond aux yeux noisettes, Poursuiveur de son équipe de Quidditch et - accessoirement - mon dernier petit ami en date. Que j'avais quitté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Incompatibilité de caractère. Trop doux pour moi. En même temps, quelle idée d'aller chercher chez les Poufsouffle. Mais je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir.

- Oui ?

- Je peux te parler ? S'il te plait ?

Aïe, il était au bord des larmes. Je n'aimais pas faire pleurer les gens, moi.

Je me levais, Hermione m'envoyant un sourire d'encouragement.

Elle savait à quel point je ne supportais pas les ruptures.

Je suivis John, m'éloignant de ma table, puis il s'arrêta entre deux étagères dans la section Divination.

Là, on était sûrs d'être tranquilles.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Je fixai John qui triturait son uniforme, mal à l'aise.

- Je voulais savoir si . . . Enfin, si c'était définitif. Ta décision de rompre, précisa-t-il inutilement.

Je retins difficilement un soupir.

On avait été ensemble pendant deux semaines, et ça m'avait été suffisant pour savoir qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Je préférais avoir quelqu'un d'un peu moins . . . Passif.

- Ecoute John, je suis désolé, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un pour toi, il te faudrait quelqu'un de . . . Plus doux.

Meilleur moyen de les faire décrocher le plus rapidement : lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Et puis, je suis quelqu'un d'assez impétueux et téméraire. Je risquerai de te mettre en danger. Vaut mieux qu'on en reste là.

Excuse débile, mayday, excuse débile ! Il ne va pas la gober !

- Oh. D'accord, tu dois avoir raison.

Ah bah si tiens ! Il l'a gobée !

- Ah bon ? m'exclamai-je, abasourdi. Enfin, je veux dire, me rattrapai-je in extremis **( ndb : et pas extrémiste !! espèce de terroriste !!)** en voyant son air d'incompréhension, je suis content que tu comprennes. Alors . . . A plus.

- C'est ça, à plus, me répondit-il, abattu.

Il sortit du rayon, le dos rond.

Mais au moins, je n'avais pas eu à essuyer des larmes. Ca, c'était vraiment ce que je ne pouvais pas supporter ! Je ne résistai jamais à des larmes ! Complexe du héros certainement. La preuve avec Cho . . .

Erk, mauvais souvenir !

Je rejoignis ma place, libéré - définitivement cette fois - de John.

- Alors ? voulu savoir Hermione, sous les regards intrigués de Blaise et Malefoy. Comment ça s'est passé ?

J'hésitai à le lui dire.

Les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas au courant de mon homosexualité, et je n'étais pas sûr de _vouloir _qu'ils le sachent. Après tout, nous ne nous côtoyons que depuis quelques semaines - pour le plus long d'entre eux. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait aussi une preuve que je commençai à leur accorder ma confiance.

- Bien, répondis-je finalement. Il voulait juste savoir si c'était réellement terminé.

J'attrapai distraitement un livre et l'ouvrit au hasard, ne voulant pas croiser les regards de Blaise et Malefoy.

- Harry . . . hésita le métis. Ôte-moi d'un doute . . . Tu es gay ?

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure . . . Et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

Il y eut alors deux réaction fortes intrigantes : Malefoy en lâcha son livre qu'il tenait à bout de bras, me regardant comme s'il me voyait la première fois, et Blaise . . . éclata de rire _très _bruyamment.

Il riait d'ailleurs tellement qu'il dut se retenir à la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? m'étonnai-je.

J'étais à peine vexé . . .

Blaise se calma, les yeux brillants d'une impatience contenue alors que Malefoy replongeait dans son bouquin.

- Je sens que la suite va me plaire, prophétisa Blaise avec un sourire grand comme le monde et se frottant les mains d'impatience.

Euh . . . J'avais rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer . . .

****

oOo

- DEHORS ! beugla la vieille et irascible Mme Pince, ensorcelant nos affaires pour qu'elles nous jettent hors de la bibliothèque.

Bibliothèque à présent silencieuse, vu que Blaise n'y était plus pour éclater de rire toutes les dix secondes depuis que j'avais affirmé être gay, un quart d'heure plus tôt.

Et encore, je trouvais que Pince avait été plutôt patiente . . .

- Super, Blaise, maugréa Malefoy, bien joué. T'es fier de toi, je suppose ? Et où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir aller pour terminer notre devoir de Runes, maintenant ? Je te rappelle tout de même que les livres dont on a besoin sont _dans _la bibliothèque, et que nous sommes _dehors_.

Blaise eut la judicieuse idée de paraître navré.

- Désolé, je n'arrivais vraiment pas à me contrôler, se justifia-t-il.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il t'a pris, fit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant à découvrir qu'Harry préfère les hommes ?

Ouais, bonne question, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si marrant à découvrir qu'Harry préfère les hommes ?

Ca y est, voilà que je parle de moi à la troisième personne maintenant . . .

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qu'est marrant, dit-il, n'arrivant pas à masquer qu'il menaçait d'éclater de rire à nouveau. C'est juste toutes les possibilités que ça offre.

Gné ?

- Punaise, je comprends rien quand tu parles, avouai-je, une main massant mon front où menaçait de pointer un mal de crâne carabiné.

- T'inquiètes, Potter, ça fait ça avec tout le monde, ironisa Malefoy.

Blaise décida de répliquer en boudant.

- Bon, soupira Hermione, je crois qu'on a plus qu'une solution : la Salle sur Demande.

Regards interrogateurs de Blaise et Malefoy.

- C'est une salle qui prend la forme de ce que vous voulez, expliqua-t-elle. Elle nous donnera les bouquins dont on a besoin.

Les deux Serpentard approuvèrent la décision d'Hermione, et moi je décidais de les laisser là. Après tout, je ne suivais pas les cours de Runes.

- Je vous laisse ici, moi, annonçai-je. Je vais rejoindre Ron à la salle commune.

- Harry, commença Hermione.

Mais je l'interrompis.

- N'essaye même pas de me convaincre de réviser mes cours de potions, c'est une cause perdue d'avance, la prévins-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, se vexa-t-elle. Je voulais dire que tu devrais plutôt aller chercher Ron et ensuite nous rejoindre. Les Runes ne prendront pas trop de temps, et nous attaquerons la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après.

- Mione, gémis-je, s'te plait !

Elle adopta son regard à la McGonagall.

- Salle sur Demande. Dix minutes.

Méchante !

- D'accord, capitulai-je en soupirant. Je vais chercher Ron et je vous retrouve là-bas.

Je réinstallai mon sac sur mon épaule et tournai les talons, prêt à braver l'Enfer - sous-entendu, convaincre Ron de venir faire ses devoirs . . . En compagnie de Serpentard !

Ouhlà, j'avais pas pensé à ça moi !

Je me retournai pour faire part de ma subite pensée, mais Hermione n'était plus là. En fait, il restait seulement Malefoy qui me rejoignit.

Intrigué, je lui demandai pourquoi il n'avait pas accompagné les deux autres.

- Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc, m'apprit-il avec un drôle de sourire. Tu te rappelles le mot que je t'ai fait passer le mois dernier en cours de potions ?

Sachant qu'on n'avait pas pour habitude de s'échanger des billets doux, je m'en souvenais assez bien, oui.

- Celui qui disait «　Je te ferai craquer, Potter　» ? précisais-je.

- C'est ça. J'avais abandonné l'idée depuis notre retenue, m'avoua-t-il, mais finalement . . . Je vais reprendre nos anciennes habitudes.

Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ce brusque virement de situation ? Il y avait un truc que j'avais loupé ou quoi ? A moins que . . .

Mon regard s'assombrit.

- Je vois, Malefoy, fis-je avec dédain. Désolé d'avoir réveiller ton côté homophobe.

Je le plantai sur place, furieux, mais il me rattrapa brusquement et m'obligea à lui faire face.

- Tu m'as mal compris, Potter. J'ai dit que je te ferai craquer . . . Mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses.

Ceci dit, il me relâcha, claqua fermement sa main contre ma fesse gauche et s'éloigna en m'adressant un clin d'oeil coquin.

Je le regardai disparaître à l'angle du couloir, figé.

Euh, attendez là . . .

Mais _qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Question débile :** _aimez-vous la fin ? XD_

_Allez, allez, je sais que vous êtes content(e)s. On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet à présent - et à nouveau ! _

_Par contre, ne vous attendez pas à avoir le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ! Cette fois-ci était exceptionnelle ! :)_

_A bientôt ! _

_Bisous :x_


	13. La chasse est ouverte

_Titre : Satanée Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où)_

_Genre : Pfffffffffff, j'en sais rien moi ! Un peu de tout, romance, aventure, humour . . ._

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple (enfin, esution de point de vu). Alors, c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy, je peux. mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je n epense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Voiloù le chapitre suivant. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié comment se terminait le précédent, parce que c'est sa suite direct ;) Et vous avez beaucoup de chances, parce que fantogomas (ma bêta) ma l'a corrigé cinq minutes avant qu'elle ne parte en vacances ! Heureusement que je l'avais envoyé un fois que je l'avais fini :D En tout cas, un grand merci à elle, et à vous, une agréable lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : la chasse est ouverte**

Je me glissai rapidement dans le passage délivré par la Grosse Dame, et sautait sur Ron qui disputait une énième partie d'échecs contre Dean.

- Ron, Hermione nous attend dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire notre devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et il me reste . . .

Coup d'oeil sur ma montre.

- . . . Quatre minutes et trente-huit secondes pour être à l'heure, ou elle va m'arracher les yeux. Alors tu abandonnes ce que tu es en train de faire, et tu me suis.

Pour mieux illustrer mes dires, j'attrapai mon meilleur ami par le bras, le levai de force, chopai son sac de cours posé au pied de sa chaise et le poussai hors de la salle commune, sans même qu'il ait dû comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comme moi quelques minutes auparavant en somme.

- Euh, Harry ? Je crois que je peux encore marcher tout seul.

Je m'arrêtai, remarquant que je traînais Ron derrière moi, le tenant toujours par le bras.

- Oh, excuse-moi, fis-je d'une voix contrite en le délivrant de ma poigne.

- Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-il alors que nous reprenions notre route. Tu as l'air déboussolé.

Déboussolé ? _Déboussolé ?!_

Non voyons, si peu ! C'était tout à fait naturel _que Drago Malefoy me drague !_

Bon, ne pas céder à l'hystérie, ça ne résoudrait rien.

Je soupirai.

Tout d'abord, il fallait prévenir Ron qu'Hermione ne nous attendait pas seule dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne me restait plus que trois minutes et vingt-cinq secondes pour le mettre au parfum, et une minute de moins pour lui faire accepter le fait, sans qu'il n'attente à la vie d'un ou deux Serpentard de ma connaissance.

Je soufflai.

Autant essayer de convaincre Voldy d'offrir des cadeaux aux moldus, j'aurais plus d'espoir . . .

- Ron, fis-je prudemment, alors que nous nous rapprochions de notre point de rencontre, il faut que je t'avoue un truc.

- Ca a voir avec ton air perdu ?

Hein ?!

Ah oui ! Sa précédente question, j'avais oublié.

- Non, enfin si, un peu. En fait, faut que je t'avertisse qu'Hermione n'est pas la seule à nous attendre.

Ron ralentit, me permettant de parvenir à sa hauteur, et me lança un regard en coin suspicieux.

Pas bon.

- C'est-à-dire ? Qui l'accompagne ?

Dire ou ne pas dire ? C'est que j'avais tout de même le devoir - et surtout l'envie ! - de rester en vie.

- Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy, lâchai-je dans un souffle, redoutant la réaction du dernier Weasley mâle.

Il pila dans le couloir, me faisant manquer de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

- Pardon ? fit-il entre ses dents jointes.

Je déglutis, peu sûr de mon coup.

- Nous faisons nos révisions avec eux en ce moment.

- Pour Zabini, d'accord, mais depuis quand _Malefoy _s'est-il joint à vos petites réunions ? susurra mon meilleure ami d'un air halluciné.

- Euh . . . Un peu moins d'une heure à peu près. Lui aussi veut faire cesser nos . . . Bagarres.

Enfin, ça c'était des suppositions. Mais bon, sa main sur ma fesse était quand même une assez belle preuve. A moins qu'il ne soit masochiste ?

- Bien, fit Ron, alors allons-y. Il ne sera pas dit que Malefoy aura fait des efforts et que moi, non. Dépêche Harry, tu sais qu'Hermione déteste attendre.

Je m'empressai de le rattraper, peu sûr de la conduite à tenir.

Avais-je bien compris que Ron était d'accord pour travailler avec les Serpentard, _simplement _pour ne pas laisser le bon rôle à Malefoy ? Enfin, après tout, tant que ça nous permettait d'éviter un carnage . . .

Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure devant la porte de bois noir, et je la poussai en premier pour pénétrer dans la pièce créée par les bons soins de notre amie.

C'était une petite salle circulaire dont les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques pleines à craquer (connaissant Hermione, le contraire aurait été étonnant) et dont le centre était occupé par une table rectangulaire pouvant accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes. Hermione nous tournait le dos, penchée sur son parchemin, alors que Blaise et Malefoy nous regardaient entrer, tout deux installés face à notre amie.

- Hermione, appelai-je pour attirer l'attention de notre amie sur notre arrivée.

Elle se tourna, surprise, et nous fit signe de la rejoindre. Je laissai Ron passer devant et refermai la porte derrière moi avant de minstaller.

Ron s'était assis à gauche d'Hermione, me laissant le soin de m'installer en face de Malefoy. Ô joie. Ce dernier me sourit. Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux.

- J'ai bientôt terminé, dit Hermione en replongeant dans son parchemin. Vous pouvez toujours commencer votre devoir en attendant.

Loin de nous l'idée de contredire la Préfète-en-Chef, je sortis mes affaires tout comme Ron. Le silence revint alors, seulement troublé par le bruit des plumes grattant les parchemins. J'ouvris mon livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et entreprit d'en lire le onzième chapitre, comme demandé par notre professeur. A peine eu-je le temps d'ouvrir la bonne page que je sentis quelque chose me frôler la jambe. Je fronçai des sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que . . . ? Oh, tiens, ça revenait. On aurait dit . . . Un pied.

Euh . . .

Comprenant d'où sortait le pied mystère qui frottait joyeusement ma jambe, je flanquai un coup au propriétaire dudit pied par dessous la table. En face de moi, Malefoy se mordit discrètement la lèvre inférieure.

Bien fait pour lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que je n'avais pas compris son petit manège ? Que j'avais cru à son petit jeu de drague pitoyable ? J'avais très bien compris que s'il avait fait ça dans le couloir quelques instants auparavant, c'était pour se moquer. Toute l'école était parfaitement au courant que Drago Malefoy sautait sur tout ce qui portait une jupe. On ne comptait plus le nombre de ses conquêtes _féminines_. Alors s'il s'intéressait subitement à moi, c'était surtout pour se moquer. Ou alors pour se vanter ensuite que même Harry Potter ne pouvait résister à son charme _incommensurable_.

Le pied revint à l'attaque. Je le frappai aussitôt, plus fortement cette fois-ci, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre, et accompagnai mon coup de pied d'un regard de tueur. Malefoy plissa alors des yeux, calculateur, et je l'épiai, sceptique.

Qu'allait-il encore inven . . . ?

J'étouffai une exclamation choqué . . . Mais pas assez vite. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ? me demanda Ron, surpris.

- Rien, marmonnai-je entre mes dents, sans quitter Malefoy des yeux.

Je résistai à l'envie de me rapprocher de la table, histoire de cacher ce qu'il se passait, pour ne pas avoir à faire entrer plus en contact une certaine partie de mon anatomie plutôt sensible, avec le pied de Malefoy. Ce dernier y était déjà trop bien logé.

J'interceptai du coin de l'oeil le regard sceptique d'Hermione, mais personne ne dit mot, et ils retournèrent à leurs leçons. Seul Blaise lança un regard curieux vers son ami avant de se remettre à sa tâche.

Je posai alors mes deux mains sur la chaussure de Malefoy et le virait de . . . Là où il était, plutôt brusquement. Sans quitter des yeux son air amusé, j'attrapai ensuite une plume et morceau de parchemin et y inscrivit «　_Pervers !　_» avant de le lui faire passer. Il le rattrapa, haussa élégamment un sourcil quand il le lut, puis le retourna pour y inscrire à son tour quelques mots avant de me le rendre.

__

Vos désirs sont des ordres, Monseigneur . . . Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

Je failli m'étouffer avec ma salive.

Mais qu'est-ce que cet abruti n'avait pas compris dans mon mot ? Il était explicite pourtant ! Je l'avais traité de pervers, pas demandé de _l'être ! _Il l'était suffisamment comme ça !

Je chiffonnai le parchemin d'geste rageur et le glissai dans ma poche.

J'aurais bien été tenté de l'envoyer bouler par terre, mais loin de moi l'envie de laisser de tels documents compromettants aux mains des mes amis.

Je retournai alors à mon livre et tentai de me concentrer là-dessus. Malheureusement, le pied de Malefoy revint à l'attaque, et je dû difficilement retenir un soupir exaspéré. Je pris alors un autre morceau de parchemin et y inscrivait quelques mots.

__

Ecoute Malefoy, ton pied ne me procure aucun plaisir, alors tu ferais mieux de le virer de là au plus vite. Et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure : **Désolé d'avoir réveillé ton côté homophobe !**

Je pliai le morceau de papier et le balançai sur le livre ouvert de mon voisin d'en face, interrompant du même fait sa lecture. Soudain une main l'attrapa. Une main brune. Qui n'appartenait visiblement pas à Malefoy.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Dans mon plan, il n'était pas prévu que le message soit intercepté, et je me disais qu'après ça, Malefoy me lâcherait la grappe.

Et si Blaise, car c'était bien lui qui avait récupéré le parchemin, se mettait à le lire tout haut ? Si Ron et Hermione l'entendait ?

Blaise déplia le message et le lut. Silencieusement.

Ouf !

Je le gardai tout de même à l'oeil. La race Zabini était un genre particulier, réagissant parfois de manière tout à fait inattendue et souvent déplacée.

Une fois sa lecture terminé, il retourna le parchemin et y inscrit quelques mots. A côté de lui, Malefoy, les sourcils froncés, essayait de lire derrière son dos. Sauf que son ami ne se laissait pas faire. Au moins, il n'était plus en train de me faire du pied.

Blaise se redressa et m'envoya la boulette de papier qu'il venait de froisser. Quelques mots y étaient inscrits.

__

Réveiller son côté homophobe ? Impossible Harry, il est aussi gay qu'Elton John !

Je fixai le mot, stupéfait.

Euh . . . Hein ?!

****

oOo

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment je suis sensé réagir ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire _?!

Je repris mon tour de la salle commune, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

J'avais attendu que tous les Gryffondor soient montés se coucher pour faire part à mes amis de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande l'après-midi même. Je leur avais rapporté les petits mots, surtout le dernier, écrit de la main de Blaise. Après celui-là, je n'avais rien fait. Et Malefoy s'était lui aussi abstenu de faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui, parce qu'autrement j'ignore comment j'aurais réagis. Le reste de la journée avait été extrêmement stressante pour moi et j'avais attendu impatiemment ce moment, où je pouvais paniquer selon mon bon vouloir, sans témoins.

- Pour les trois premières questions, je ne peux rien pour toi, fit Hermione, mais je peux répondre à la dernière. Il est quasi certain que Malefoy est intéressé par ta personne. Et pour autre chose que de l'amitié visiblement.

Je gémis de désespoir en me laissant tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, maintenant ? demandai-je à voix haute en passant une main fatiguée sur mon visage.

- Rien ! fit aussitôt Ron.

Ah tiens, il se réveillait. Le moment de choc était passé.

- Ils se jouent de toi. Tous les deux. C'est seulement pour se foutre de toi. Tu verras, demain ce sera en première page de la Gazette que tu as viré ta cuti !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, soupira-t-elle, Blaise ne ferait jamais ça. Il est beaucoup trop intègre pour ça.

Ron lui envoya une moue et un regard sceptique.

Mais moi je savais qu'elle avait raison. Blaise ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Il était beaucoup trop sympa, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de vouloir du mal aux gens, de quelque manière que ce soit. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas être un Mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je dois faire ?

- Harry, c'est à toi de décider, on ne peut choisir à ta place, dit Hermione. A toi de savoir si Malefoy te plait.

- Si je décidai d'être avec lui . . . Vous me soutiendriez ? demandai-je, peu sûr de moi.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ron haussa des épaules.

- On verra. De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit de tel entre vous.

- Il te plait ? me demanda franchement ma meilleure amie.

Je haussai des épaules.

- Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai jamais regardé de cette manière.

- Eh bien c'est le moment de t'y mettre. Après tout, s'il peut te rendre heureux, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais te priver.

Savoir s'il me plaisait ? Bon bah, c'était parti alors.

Je m'attelai à cette tâche dès le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner.

Je m'assis face à la table des Serpentard pour avoir une vue imprenable sur Malefoy, entré quelques instants avant nous en compagnie de Blaise, Nott et Parkinson. Tous quatre parlaient à présent avec animation à leur table, et je me concentrai sur mon meilleur ennemi.

Malefoy avait des cheveux blond lunaires, qui lui arrivaient juste en dessous de l'oreille, et qu'il portait sans artifices. Il possédait aussi de magnifiques prunelles grises, un teint de porcelaine, des lèvres fines et rosées et une carrure acceptable. Le reste m'était interdit de passage, caché sous la table. Seul ses mains m'étaient encore accessibles, mai celles-ci ne me renseignait en rien.

- Alors ? fit Hermione à ma droite. Verdict ?

Je penchai légèrement la tête sur le côté et répondis :

- Je vais continuer mon inspection avant de te répondre, je ne vois pas sa personne en entier. Et puis, son physique n'est pas tout. Il faut aussi qu'il soit supportable.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors.

Certes, mais si je me rapprochais de lui, ce n'était pas pour qu'il me fasse du rentre-dedans sans subtilité ! Je voulais apprendre à le connaître _réellement_.

Je soupirai.

Ca n'allait pas être de la tarte !

Je continuai à prendre mon petit-déjeuner sans me soucier des Serpentard, puis suivis Ron et Hermione jusqu'à notre premier cours de la journée, Métamorphose.

Bien que ce fût un cours passionnant, celui-ci me parut extrêmement long, certainement à cause du bourdonnement incessant des discussions de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ron rouspétait contre le fait qu'Hermione m'ait «　poussé dans les bras de Malefoy　» et cette dernière répliquait qu'il fallait avoir l'esprit ouvert et autres joyeusetés du genre. Mais comment McGonagall faisait-elle pour ne pas les entendre ?!

Finalement la cloche sonna, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe de Sortilèges, mon angoisse augmentant exponentiellement avec le nombre de mes pas.

Ce cours était le seul commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, en dehors de celui de Potions. Ce serait donc la première fois depuis le message de Blaise, que je me retrouverais véritablement près d'eux. Et c'était aussi le meilleur moment pour mater un certain jeune homme entreprenant.

Quand nous arrivâmes, les Serpentard n'étaient pas encore là, ni le professeur.

Je m'adossai au mur à côté de mes deux amis, ceux-ci n'ayant pas cessé leurs discussions du cours de Métamorphose. Il passa quelques minutes pendant lesquels je tentai de faire abstraction de leur échange, les yeux fermés et essayant de me détendre, puis j'entendis la Maison Serpentard arriver.

Je rouvris les yeux, focalisant mon attention sur Malefoy pour l'examiner le plus vite possible, sans attirer son regard.

L'uniforme de l'école ne permettait pas de voir grand-chose, mais laissait deviner quand même deux ou trois formes.

Malefoy était plus grand que moi, mais ça je le savais déjà, et notre masse corporelle était à peu de choses près, la même. Cependant, là où lui portait un uniforme impeccablement repassé et à la cravate nouée correctement, moi j'affichai un pantalon débraillé et une chemise aux pans sortis. Il avait des épaules fortes et carrés, des longues jambes et une cambrure de reins acceptable.

En bref, un spécimen gay plus qu'acceptable.

Soudain, mon regard croisa une paire d'yeux gris. Et je sursautai en comprenant que c'était Malefoy et qu'il était beaucoup trop proche.

Mince, pendant mon inspection je n'avais pas vu qu'il s'était rapproché !

- Je rêve où tu me matais, Potter ?

Tout autour de nous les gens nous regardaient, étonnés ou curieux. Voir les deux en même temps.

- Euh . . . non, non, pas du tout, tu as dû rêver.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil, ne me croyant pas pour une noise. Il se baissa alors dangereusement sur moi, posant ses mains sur le mur derrière moi pour m'enfermer entre ses bras.

Etrange, il me paraissait plus grand comme ça.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, dit-il, son visage beaucoup trop près de moi.

La zone d'espace vitale, il connaissait pas ?

- Désolé Malefoy, mais le sexe pour le sexe, très peu pour moi.

Un instant, je crus voir son visage se plisser, mais la porte de la classe s'ouvrit alors, attirant mon attention, et quand je revins à lui, il s'était éloigné et avait rejoint ses amis.

Finalement, il abandonnait ?!

Je pénétrai dans la salle à la suite de Ron.

- Nom d'un chaudron, s'exclama mon ami, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te violer sur place ! J'étais prêt à lui lancer un sort !

Je remerciai silencieusement Ron, précieux ami, et m'installai à une table. Alors que mon rouquin préféré allait faire de même, Malefoy sortit de je ne sais où et se glissa sur son siège je ne sais comment.

- Désolé Weasley, s'exclama-t-il en posant son sac sur la table, mais la place est prise.

Dépité, mais ne pouvant rien dire à cause d'un professeur Flitwick qui s'impatientait, il s'installa à côté d'Hermione, non sans fusiller mon voisin du regard.

- Malefoy, à quoi tu joues ? sifflai-je entre mes dents, alors que le cours commençait.

- Potter, pourquoi penses-tu que je te dragues ?

J'en restai coi d'étonnement.

Il ne venait tout de même pas de me poser _cette _question ?

Je le scrutai, attentif au moindre signe sur son visage qu'il se foute de moi. Mais son regard exprimait un sérieux mortel. Il voulait réellement une réponse à sa question.

- Eh bien, fis-je en regardant attentivement mes mains jointes sur la table, je penses que tu ne me dragues pas réellement, que c'est seulement un moyen de te moquer de moi.

- Potter, il me semble que le message que Blaise a écrit hier était assez clair. _Je suis homo_, alors je ne vois pas trop quel intérêt j'aurais à me moquer de ton orientation.

Mouais, un point pour lui.

- Alors je suppose que tu as une raison valable à ton comportement obscène ?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un véracrasse particulièrement stupide.

- Une raison ? répéta-t-il alors que Flitwick expliquait les effets du sort qu'il envisageait de nous apprendre aujourd'hui. Potter, tu n'as toujours rien compris ?

Euh . . . Bah non, en fait.

La réponse dut se lire sur mon visage car il se tapa le front, l'air découragé, en soupirant.

- Blaise m'avait prévenu, murmura-t-il en secouant sa tête.

Bon, allait-on m'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes, oui ou merde ?

- Potter, je ne me fous pas de toi, et . . . Eh bien, . . . Euh . . . si tu ne veux pas que du sexe . . . Je suis quand même partant.

Malefoy détourna son visage, mais j'avais eus le temps de voir ses joues prendre une jolie couleur rouge.

Alors là, j'étais complètement perdu. Il ne venait tout de même pas de me proposer de sortir avec lui ? _Si ?_

Oh Merlin . . .

* * *

_Moi, sadique ? Si peu :)_

_La réponse de Harry ? _

_**Pas au chapitre prochain toujours. **_

_Pourquoi ? _

_**Parce que ce sera un Interlude.** _

_Sur quoi ? _

_**. . . :p . . . je le dirais pas, nananère !** _

_Z'avez vu ? Je fais les questions et les réponses. Mais si vous en avez d'autres, n'hésitez pas, vous savez comment me joindre. :)_

_A la prochaine !_

_Kissous les gens :x_


	14. Interlude N2

_Titre : Satanée Potion_

_Rating : Euh . . . pour l'instant, on va mettre T ( juste au cas où )_

_Genre : Pffffffffffffffff, j'ne sais rien moi ! Un peu de tout. Romance, aventure, humour . . . _

_Résumé : Ah ça, c'est déjà plus simple ( enfin, question point de vu ). Alors c'est : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Draco Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Ouah, je suis trop fière de moi, je n'ai même pas mis deux semaines pour l'écrire ! :D Aors hein, on dit merci qui ? lol Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir que ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé puisque ma bêta est en vacances, il sera donc remplacé quand elle sera revenue ( enfin, plus exactement, quand moi je serais revenue de mes vacances ). J'espère que cet interlude vous plaira, autant qu'il m'a plu de l'imaginer et - surtout - de l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Interlude n°2**

_**Février 2006 :**_

L'hôpital St Mangouste était, curieusement bondé, en ce jour de la St Valentin. Le jour de la fête des amoureux était-elle une si bonne date pour faire du mal à ceux que l'on aimaient ? Pour faire une crise de jalousie ?

Comme cet homme, à qui il manquait visiblement les bijoux de famille. Ou cette femme dont les cheveux étaient continuellement en flammes sans jamais brûler. Leur moitié n'avait pas été comblée par le cadeau trouvé au pied du lit ce matin au réveil ? Ou n'y en avait-il eu point ?

- Papa ?

Tiré de mon inspection de la salle d'attente par la petite voix de Sirius, je me tournai vers lui. Mon fils tirait sur ma robe, son doudou à la main et suçant son pouce, une habitude que l'on avait un mal fou à lui faire passer à présent qu'il allait avoir sept ans.

- Oui, mon grand ?

- Où il est Père ? Il vient quand ?

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'installai sur le siège à côté de moi avant de lui expliquer :

- Il est chez tante Ginny, tu te rappelles ? Il est parti chercher James et Gabrielle.

- Et le bébé, c'est quand qu'il arrive ?

Je ris devant la moue boudeuse et enfantine de mon aîné.

- Bientôt, Sirius, très bientôt. On attend Père et ensuite on pourra aller le voir.

- Tout le monde ?

- Oui, tout le monde. Père, James, Gabrielle, toi et moi.

- Et Max ? Et Cissy ? Et Jenny ? Ils ne viennent pas le voir, eux ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Ils sont trop jeunes, Siri, ils le verront quand il rentrera à la maison avec nous.

- Aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il encore.

- Non, demain. Les médicomages devront le garder pour vérifier qu'il va bien.

- Pourquoi il n'irait pas bien ?

Je soupirai.

J'adorais mon fils, mais il y avait franchement des fois où il était exaspérant à tout vouloir savoir.

- C'est seulement une précaution, Sirius, peut-être qu'il ira très bien.

- Et tonton Sev ? C'est quand qu'il arrive ?

Mais il s'arrêtait jamais ce gosse !

- Je ne sais pas, il est peut-être déjà là, ça se trouve.

Et si c'était le cas, j'espérais pour lui qu'il aurait la judicieuse idée de me le faire savoir rapidement !

- Là où ?

- Bon écoute, Sirius, papa est fatigué, alors arrête avec tes questions d'accord ? Et je ne sais pas où est Severus.

Blessé, mon fils décida de me bouder. Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. En face de moi, une vieille dame me fit un sourire rassurant.

- Profitez qu'il vous parle, bientôt ce sera tout le contraire, et les seuls fois où il vous adressera la parole, ce sera pour vous dire que vous êtes un père incompétent et vieux jeu.

Je rigolai.

- Il n'a que six ans, je ne pense pas que la crise d'adolescence soit si proche.

- Oh, méfiez-vous, ça vient plus vite qu'on ne le pense.

Nous nous sourîmes, puis mon attention fut attiré vers les cheminées, où j'avais entendu une petite voix fluette crier :

- PAPA !

Je me levai à temps pour réceptionner ma fille aînée âgée de cinq ans, Gabrielle, qui se pendit à mon cou en me plaquant un baiser collant sur la joue droite avant d'entamer son babillage incessant :

- Père a dit que le bébé il venait. Il est ici ? J'ai un p'tit frère ? Une p'tite soeur ? Il est où ? Il est comment ? Il me ressemble ? Tonton Sev' il est où ? Et tante Hermy ? On peut voir le bébé ? Et . . .

- Gabrielle, laisse papa tranquille, s'il te plait, fit soudain la voix de mon sauveur en arrachant l'enfant de mon cou.

Il la posa à terre puis s'approcha de moi et me fit une légère bise.

- Tu colles, dit-il, amusé.

- Dis ça à ta fille, répliquai-je alors que Drago passait une main câline en bas de mon dos. Je suis sûre que Gin' a encore gavé les petits de bonbons.

- Elle a essayé mais je suis arrivé à temps pour leur éviter la torture, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Ca nous évitera la nuit blanche parce qu'ils seront malades.

Drago rit, puis il se détourna de moi pour se pencher vers Gabrielle qui criait.

- Siri, arrêtes de me tirer les cheveux, t'es méchant ! Père !

Soupirant, Drago sépara les duellistes, calant Gabrielle sur sa hanche pour la mettre hors de portée de son frère.

- Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu tires les cheveux de ta soeur ? Voulut-il savoir.

A ce moment-là, je sentis un petit corps chaud se serrer contre ma jambe, et je baissai la tête pour admirer la splendide chevelure bicolore de James. Suçant son pouce, il s'était accroché à la jambe de mon jean noir, regardant la scène comme moi. Reportant mon attention sur Drago, je câlinai la tête de James qui se serra encore un peu plus contre moi.

- Mais, c'est Gaby qu'a commencé, gémit Sirius, elle m'a collé un bonbon dans les cheveux.

Il montra du doigt le méfait de sa petite soeur, une dragée surprise grise tachetée. Cachant son visage dans le cou de son père, elle dit :

- Je l'ai pas fait exprès, Père.

Je pouffai discrètement.

Si elle ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement, j'étais curieux de savoir alors comment la sucrerie avait attiré sur le crâne de son frère.

- Gaby, soupira Drago en l'éloignant assez de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux, arrête d'embêter ton frère, tu veux ? Il ne t'a rien fait, alors cesse tes bêtises, compris ?

- Oui Père, répondit piteusement Gabrielle, avant que mon époux ne la pose à terre et qu'elle vienne se coller à ma seule jambe de libre.

- Harry, on va monter, fit Drago en prenant Sirius par la main non sans jeter un regard goguenard aux deux pots de colle. Rejoignez-nous dès que tu le pourras.

Je le fusillai du regard, alors qu'il s'éloignait en s'esclaffant. Je me mis alors en marche, trainant deux poids lourds avec moi sous les regards amusés et moqueurs de l'assistance. Encore heureux que la maternité se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivé sur place et je jetai un oeil anxieux sur la porte close derrière laquelle je savais qu'un chaudron bouillonnant était sur le point de nous délivrer notre petit dernier. Ca avait beau être notre cinquième naissance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser pour le septième de nos enfants, celui pour lequel j'avais dû me battre ongles et griffes contre Drago qui trouvait que six c'était bien assez.

- Papa ?

La voix de Gabrielle me ramena dans le couloir, et je la regardai, face à moi à côté de son jumeau duquel elle tenait la main. Quand ils me regardaient ainsi tout les deux, j'arrivais à sentir cette magie particulière qui les habitait, cette puissance sous-jacente mélangé à l'innocence de leur enfance.

Je leur souris et leur présentai chacun une main :

- On va le voir ce nouveau membre de la famille ?

Ils me tendirent tout deux ce sourire doux que j'adorais et attrapèrent mes mains, avant que l'on n'entre dans la salle de travail.

La pièce était étouffante et légèrement embrumée. Plutôt petite puisqu'elle n'accueillait généralement qu'un chaudron de grande taille et occasionnellement quelques personnes. Les murs d'un blanc éclatant reflétait les flammes du feu sous le récipient crépitant.

Je m'approchai de Drago, et comme lui, je dirigeai mon regard vers la substance rosâtre sensée reproduire le liquide amniotique d'une mère. En face de nous, Severus était déjà présent, prêt à extraire l'enfant à heure dite.

- Prêts ? nous demanda-t-il inutilement.

J'hochai de la tête, de plus en plus excité et de plus en plus anxieux, alors que j'empêchai Gabrielle de s'approcher trop près du chaudron.

- Il est dedans le bébé ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupé à regarder les gestes de Severus qui s'apprêtait à déchirer la membrane fragile pour mettre au monde notre enfant. Je sentis la main de Drago serrer mon bras, lui aussi impatient et angoissé.

La lame du poignard en argent découpa soigneusement la membrane rose et un liquide transparent s'écoula par l'ouverture, alors que Severus plongeait les mains à l'intérieur. Il en ressortit un petit paquet beige recroquevillé sur lui-même, qu'il prit entre ses mains, avant de le suspendre par les pieds et de lui donner une légère tape sur les fesses. Le nourrisson vagit alors, recrachant le liquide présent dans son organisme. Severus le remit à l'endroit, et passa l'enfant à une infirmière qui était resté caché dans l'ombre tout ce temps.

- Pas de complication ? Demanda alors anxieusement Drago dans un souffle, alors que je lâchai les mains des jumeaux et que je m'approchai de la table à langer où l'infirmière baignait l'enfant qui pleurait toujours de toute la force de son petit corps.

- Je peux le laver ? Lui demandai-je, les mains et la voix tremblante.

La femme se tourna vers moi, surprise, puis me sourit avant de faire signe de la remplacer. Je plaçai alors une main sous la tête du bébé, la tenant hors de l'eau, et attrapai l'éponge moelleuse que je passai sur son corps pour enlever les traces du liquide amniotique.

- Vous savez comment vous avez l'appeler ? Me demanda l'infirmière en surveillant mes gestes.

Je lui souris, au comble du bonheur, repensant au divers prénoms auxquels nous avions pensé au cours des mois, Drago et moi, et le seul qui nous avait plu pour un petit garçon :

- Oui, il s'appellera Thomas.

****

oOo

**__**

Août 2004 :

Baillant sans même m'en cacher, je passai une main fatiguée dans mes cheveux et m'écroulai sur ma chaise de bureau.

Je venais de passer plus de dix jours d'affilées dans la Salle des Prophéties à mettre à jour toutes celles énoncées durant les six années précédentes, sans rentrer chez moi et ne m'arrêtant que de brefs instants pour manger et dormir dans mon bureau. Ma famille me manquait. Je voulais rentrer plus que tout, et profitez de la semaine de congé que l'on venait de m'octroyer.

Jetant un oeil sur mon bureau bordélique (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne !), je remarquai un petit tas de lettres qui m'attendait. Il y en avait bien trois ou quatre. Et elle n'sétaient pas là une heure auparavant. Autre curiosité, d'habitude le courrier arrivait au Manoir.

Intrigué, je me saisis de la première et découvris mon nom tracé par l'écriture aristocratique de Drago.

Mais pourquoi donc m'avait-il écrit ? Etait-ce si urgent que ça ne pouvait pas attendre mon retour ? Ou alors, il était arrivé quelque chose à l'un des enfants ?!

Paniqué à l'idée que ce soit ça, je décachetai l'enveloppe sans douceur et dépliai le minuscule morceau de parchemin :

__

N'oublie pas, nous sommes le 3 Août.

. . .

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait bien pouvoir me dire par là ?!

Je secouai la tête, un peu perdu, puis passai à l'enveloppe suivante. Même expéditeur. Pourquoi donc Drago m'envoyait-il tout ces messages ?

__

Harry, il est midi passé et tu n'es toujours pas là, où es-tu ?

Là ?! Mais là où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?

Je jetai un oeil à la pendule accroché au dessus de la porte : elle indiquait midi trente passé. A mon avis, j'étais plus qu'en retard à ce je ne savais quoi, vu son empressement.

J'attrapai la lettre suivante et ô surprise ! elle était de Drago. Je la décachetai.

_Chéri, je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. Je sais que tu es surchargé de travail, mais tu pourrais faire un effort, non ? Alors, dis à ton patron que ta famille t'attend impatiemment et_ ramène tes fesses !

De plus en plus étonné et déboussolé, je chopai la dernière lettre du paquet et l'ouvris. Une écriture en caractère majuscules me sauta aux yeux, histoire de bien me faire comprendre que ma moitié était bien furieuse.

HARRY JAMES POTTER-MALEFOY, OU ES-TU VERACRASSE DEBILE ?! JE TE JURES QUE SI TU N'ES PAS ICI DANS LES DIX MINUTES QUI SUIVRONT CE MESSAGE, TU OCCUPERAS LE CANAPE JUSQU'À LA MAJORITE DU DERNIER DE NOS ENFANTS !

Noooooon, pas le canapé ! Où où ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Où est-ce qu'il m'attend ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important le 3 Août ?

Bon, réfléchissons. L'anniversaire d'un des enfants ? Non, Sirius était du mois de Mars, les jumeaux, de Juin, et Maxime, d'Avril. Notre anniversaire de mariage tombait en Février, donc ce n'était pas ça non plus. L'anniversaire d'un de nos amis ? Non. Un mariage ? Non plus, ils étaient tous déjà mariés. Une naissance alors ? Non plus, le fils de Ron et Hermione était né en Mars, et celui de Percy en Juin. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi Drago s'excitait-il ainsi ?!

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Je me levai, m'approchai et l'ouvris. Un hibou pénétra dans le bureau, survola mon plan de travail et y laissa tomber une enveloppe rouge vif avant de ressortir précipitamment. Je refermai brusquement la porte derrière lui, et m'avançai craintivement vers mon bureau et la Beuglante fraîchement déposé dessus.

Question à mille points : Était-elle de Drago ?

Bon, comme j'étais un brave Gryffondor (qui n'avait tout à coup plus grand-chose de brave), je l'attrapai et l'ouvri', prêt à subir les foudres de l'Enfer.

_Mr Potter-Malefoy,_ retentit la voix susurrante de mon aimé_, n'auriez-vous pas, par le plus grand des hasards, oublié ce qu'il devait se passer en cette date importante du 3 Août 2004 ?_

Bah . . . Il semblerait que si.

Puis, la lettre reprit, Drago s'égosillant :

_C'EST POURTANT BIEN TOI QUI M'A CASSE LES NOIX POUR AVOIR UN CINQUIEME ENFANT, NON ? ALORS POURQUOI N'ES-TU PAS LA_ LE JOUR DE LA NAISSANCE ?! _JE TE . . ._

Il s'arrêta, coupé par quelque chose. J'entendis des murmures derrière lui, puis sa voix fut de retour, mais légèrement contrite cette fois-ci.

_Oh. Héhé, mon coeur, tu vas rire mais, je crois que j'ai _légèrement _oublié de te prévenir que la naissance était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Comme tu as passé ces dix jours enfermés dans ton travail, et que je ne l'ai su qu'il y a une semaine, eh bien . . . Hum . . . Au fait, félicitation, tu es papa de deux adorables jumelles. Les enfants et moi t'attendrons impatiemment à la maison. Je t'aime. . . . Oh putain, je vais me faire tuer._

La lettre disparut dans une gerbe de flammes et je restai à fixer le vide, quelques secondes après sa combustion, totalement scotché par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

Bébé . . . Jumelles . . . Deux petites filles.

Je me mis à danser dans mon bureau, au comble de la joie.

J'étais papa de deux petites filles ! Des jumelles ! Deux petites soeurs pour Sirius, James, Gabrielle et Maxime !

. . .

_Drago avait oublié de me prévenir de la naissance ?!_

Prenant conscience de ce que cela sous-entendait, j'attrapai ma cape et sortis en coup de vent de mon bureau.

Il allait souffrir . . .

* * *

_Et voilà, le chapitre est terminé. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, nous reprendrons après la demande de Drago. :p Je sais que vous attendez tous impatiemment de connaître la réponse de Ryry. :)_

_En attendant, vous pouvez toujours imaginé les autres naissances ;)_

_A plus._

_Kissous les gens :x_


	15. Toi et moi, une possibilité ?

_Titre : Satanée Potion_

_Rating : T, à cause du langage. Et oui, désolé de vous décevoir petits lecteurs, mais mon plan définitif ne contient pas de lemon._

_Genre : Un peu de tout : humour, romance, aventure . . ._

_Résumé : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière je peux. Tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pnse pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Bon, je ne sais pas si vous avez lu le rating un peu plus haut (ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous l'ayez fait) alors je vous le redis : mon plan définitif ne contient pas de lemon. Et pas la peine de me soudoyer pour en avoir un, ça ne marche pas avec moi. :p Par contre, peut-être, et je le souligne hein, c'est **peut-être** qu'il y aura un lime . . . c'est hypothétique. Je verrai bien au moment venu._

_En attendant, je suis au regret de vous dire que mon chapitre n'a pas été corrigé. Alors si ma bêta passe par ici, ce message s'adresse à elle : OUUUU EEEES-TUUUUUU ? :'( J'arrive pas à te joindre par mail. Ton stage aurait-il été si bien que tu ne sois pas revenue ? :(_

_Voilà, à vous chers lecteurs, il ne me rest plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Toi et moi, une possibilité ?**

- D'accord.

Ce n'était tout de même pas moi qui venait de prononcer ce mot ?

- Hein ?!

Vu la tête d'ahuri de Malefoy . . . Si.

- J'ai dit « d'accord », répétai-je, un chouia plus fort.

BOUM !

Malefoy venait de se rétamer par terre . . . Devant la classe de Sortilège entière, totalement halluciné de voir mon voisin par terre.

L'avais-je choqué ?

Me penchant sur la siège de mon voisin à présent vide, je regardai Malefoy, les fesses par terre qui me fixait comme s'il n'en revenait pas. Et il se mit à bégayer :

- Tu . . . Tu . . .

- Mr Malefoy, couina alors la voix du professeur Flitwick, attirant notre attention sur le minuscule bonhomme, avez-vous l'attention de vous relevez ou vous attendez que je vienne le faire moi-même ?

Les regards de la classe entière tournés vers nous, Malefoy se releva, pas gêné pour deux noises, et répondit :

- Nullement professeur, je suis assez _grand _pour le faire moi-même.

Je le fusillai du regard pour avoir oser faire une remarque sur la taille de notre professeur de Sortilèges, mais il n'en eut cure et s'assit comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Flitwick reprit alors son cours, non sans tenir mon voisin à l'oeil.

Le coeur battant - et un peu beaucoup halluciné - je repensai à ce que je venais de dire à Malefoy.

Ne venais-je pas tout bonnement _d'accepter de sortir avec lui ?! Moi ?! _Mais pourquoi avais-je fait ça ?! Quel genre d'idée loufoque et débile était donc passé par mon cerveau pour former le mot « d'accord » ? C'était pourtant bel et bien le mot « non » que j'avais en tête, alors pourquoi ces trois minuscules petites lettres s'étaient-elles transformés en « d'accord » ?!

Est-ce que je pouvais revenir sur ce que j'avais dit ? Est-ce que j'en avais _envie ?!_

Bon, introspection intérieure exigé.

Mr Potter, que pensez-vous de Drago Malefoy ?

. . .

Mouais, pas concluant. Question trop globale. Essayons une autre alors.

Que pensez-vous _du physique _de Drago Malefoy ?

Ah là, c'était déjà plus facile. Il y avait rien à redire, fallait croire que ce mec avait été modelé par les Dieux eux-mêmes. Impeccablement habillé, pas un cheveux de travers, une peau qui paraissait très douce (une peau de bébé ?), une cambrure de reins appréciable . . . En bref, comme je le disais plus tôt, un spécimen gay plus qu'acceptable.

Bon, et question psychique ?

Ouille, là, c'était moins facile. Bon, d'accord, il avait l'air . . . Sympa . . . à ses moments. Je l'avais déjà vu de mes propres yeux et nous étions apparemment capable de rester plus de quelques secondes dans la même pièce sans chercher à nous étriper. Ô miracle ! Et puis, que Blaise soit en aussi bon terme avec lui prouvait qu'il ne pouvait pas être _si _méchant que ça. Et peut-être était-il un petit ami très appréciable, finalement ce Drago Malefoy, et le côtoyer autrement que comme un ennemi serait certainement profitable . . . Pour Dumbledore ! Lui et sa manie de réunification des Maisons, et gna gna gna . . . Commençait à radoter le pauvre vieux.

Et point le plus délicat . . . C'était un Malefoy. Et qui disait Malefoy disait . . . Mangemort. Et honnêtement, Harry Potter sortant avec un Mangemort, cela n'avait-il pas un certain côté . . . Ironique ?

Une soudaine douleur vive dans le bras me sortit de mes pensées, et je jetai un regard étonné un mon bras dénudé . . . Sur lequel apparaissait une marque rouge.

M'avait-on frappé ?

- Ah, _enfin_, tu daignes m'accorder _un peu _d'intérêt.

Ah oui, j'oubliais que Malefoy était mon voisin. Et que, bien entendu, c'était lui qui venait de frapper parce que je ne l'écoutais pas.

- Tu voulais ? Demandai-je en prenant soin de vérifier que Flitwick ne nous regardait pas.

- Viens-tu bel et bien _d'accepter de sortir avec moi ?_

NON, NON, NON . . .

- Oui.

Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Cette bouche n'en faisait-elle donc qu'à sa tête ?! Quand le cerveau dit non, la bouche doit _aussi _dire non !

- Oh.

Minute . . . C'était Malefoy qu'avait l'air aussi . . . _Heureux _. . . De ma réponse ?

Je glissai un oeil sur la classe, mais tout semblait normal.

Pourtant, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être passé dans la quatrième dimension. Allez savoir pourquoi . . .

- Bien, alors . . . Tant mieux.

Si tu le dis.

Aussi gêné l'un que l'autre, nous nous concentrâmes - enfin ! - sur le cours de Sortilège.

Les deux heures passèrent à vitesse absolument . . . Lente. Pire qu'en potions, et ce qui n'était pas peu dire. D'habitude Rogue était le champion quand il s'agissait de faire paraître deux heures de cours de potions pour le double, mais là . . . _Là ! _C'était franchement interminable !

Contre qui se rebiffer pour cela ?

Contre le professeur qui n'avait cesser de nous surveiller du coin de l'oeil - et d'ailleurs, pas forcément que du coin - pendant toute l'heure, contre les élèves qui n'avaient apparemment rien de mieux à faire que de nous regarder comme des bêtes curieuse, Malefoy et moi, ou contre Malefoy lui-même ?

Parce que, allez savoir pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il me frôlait, qu'il me regardait ou qu'il n'avait qu'un_ vague geste dans ma direction_, j'en ressentais des frissons incroyable. Une sensation que je voulais _absolument _continuer à ressentir.

Il y avait vraiment des fois où je me demandais si l'esprit ne s'était pas gouré de corps, tellement ils étaient si peu en symbiose. Quand l'un disait oui, l'autre disait non, et l'inverse était valable. J'allais finir par croire que j'étais schizo . . .

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit - ô cloche libératrice ! - et je m'empressai de fourrer négligemment mes affaires dans mon sac avant de quitter la classe au plus vite.

Manque de bol, la personne que je souhaitais absolument éviter m'attrapa par le bras avant que j'ai pu faire deux pas et me tira hors de la salle sans que qui que ce soit est pu dire quelque chose ou agir. Ce qui faisait que Ron et Hermione me regardèrent passer devant eux, la bouche grande ouverte, mais sans faire un seul geste, trop étonné de voir Malefoy me trainer derrière lui d'un air décidé. Et on appelait _ça_, des amis . . .

- Je m'en doutais, grommelait Malefoy alors qu'il me tirait toujours pas le bras sous les regards éberlués des élèves nous regardant passer.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me défaire de sa poigne, mais ce mec avait une force insoupçonné. Elle était où sa salle de gym que j'aille m'y inscrire . . .

- Je m'en doutais que t'allais tenter de te carapater dès que la sonnerie retentirait, grommelait donc Malefoy. T'es même pas capable d'assumer tes propres décisions.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, sous mon regard absolument halluciné que nous croisâmes le professeur Dumbledore. Il resta tout d'abord à nous regarder passer, sans rien dire puis, au moment où je me disais qu'il allait reprendre mon bourreau à l'ordre, il passa son chemin, secouant la tête tout en murmurant :

- Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux jeux de ces jeunes.

_Filez-moi une hache que je l'abatte, ce vieux sénile !_

L'espoir du monde sorcier se faisait enlever sous ses yeux, et il ne levait pas_ un seul petit doigt ?!_

Je me sentis alors propulser en avant, et je me cognai - plutôt violemment d'ailleurs - contre une table branlante. Je me redressai à temps pour voir Malefoy sceller la porte d'un sort. Ma seule chance d'évasion était fichu.

- Bon, fit Malefoy en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, je crois que tu ne vas pas me laisser le choix. Acceptes-tu de gentiment m'écouter, Potter ?

NON, NON, NON, _NON !_

- Ok, mais fais vite.

Abruties de putain de lèvres ! Pas capable de faire correctement leur travail !

Malefoy tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'y installa à califourchon, me faisant signe de m'asseoir à mon tour.

Bon, il semblait pas trop inamical, alors je pouvais peut-être lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. En même temps, je n'avais pas trop le choix vu que j'étais enfermé dans cette pièce et qu'il se trouvait entre moi et la sortie. Une bagarre pour mon sésame de sortie était à exclure : j'étais trop fatigué pour ça.

Je m'installai à mon tour, mais à distance raisonnable du Serpentard, et plantai mon regard dans le sien d'un air décidé.

Il pouvait commencer quand il le voulait, j'étais tout ouïe.

- Bon, commença-t-il par soupirer. Ca ne va être facile pour aucun de nous deux - et surtout pour moi.

Continue toujours tu m'intéresses.

- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire . . . Et moi j'ai une trouille atroce de te le dire. Et je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule, Potter, c'est clair ? Ajouta-t-il hargneusement. Je ne l'ai pas choisit alors t'écoute et même si t'es pas content, tu apprend à fermer ta grande gueule.

Holà, pas besoin d'être vulgaire, je sais me tenir quand même . . . Parfois.

Il prit une grand inspiration et déclama :

- J'ignore _pourquoi _c'est tombé sur toi, pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes constituant le monde et à échelle plus petite, cette école, il a fallu que ça tombe sur ta détestable personne mais le fait est que . . . Que . . .

Je lui fis signe de la main de continuer.

Ce n'était pas le tout mais j'avais un déjeuner à prendre moi ! Et des cours aussi après, mais c'était moins important.

Mais Malefoy ne semblait pas prêt à me confier le fond de sa pensée. Et étrangement, il rougissait. Décidément, j'en aurais vu des vertes et des pas mûres aujourd'hui.

- Malefoy, as-tu l'intention de terminer ta phrase ? finis-je par m'impatienter. Parce que j'aimerais bien aller déjeuner. De plus, Ron et Hermione . . .

- Je t'aime.

- . . . Doivent m'atten . . . Hein ?

**NDA : Alors, là, j'avoue que j'ai été très tenté de couper ici. :D Mais je ne suis pas _si _sadique. Enfin presque . . .**

**oOo**

Je lâchai mon sac contre le mur et m'y adossai, me laissant glisser contre lui jusqu'à ce que mon fessier se retrouve collé au sol. Le coeur battant, je ne quittais pas des yeux Malefoy, qui se trouvait face à moi, planqué derrière la Gazette du Sorcier du jour - tenue à l'envers suis-je obligé de préciser.

_Je t'aime._

Comment ce con avait-il pu me lâcher une bombe pareille et se casser en courant l'instant d'après ?

Et moi qui étais resté prostré comme un abruti pendant dix minutes, à regarder le vide qu'il avait laissé sur sa chaise, le temps que je comprenne parfaitement ce qu'il m'avait dit. Que je comprenne et que j'assimile tout ce que cela sous-entendait : c'est-à-dire un maximum de problèmes.

Oui parce que, après que mon coeur est fait un looping vertigineux à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, j'avais bien dû me forcer à m'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment des réactions de mon corps en présence de mon -plus tant que ça - ennemi. Et, mauvaise nouvelle - ou pas d'ailleurs - le fait était que je pouvais _hypothétiquement _ressentir un chouia de quelque chose pour lui.

Pas que je l'aimais à la folie et que j'allais lui déclamer des poèmes vomitif, hein, juste que . . . J'avais peut-être ce quelque chose niché au fond, tout au fond de mon coeur, qui faisait qu'il battait un petit peu plus vite à sa vue. Quand et comment ce truc là était apparu ? Aucune idée, mais le fait était que c'était là et que ça semblait être parfaitement à son aise et pas prêt de partir du tout.

Enfin bref, on était dans une belle pagaille quoi. Et fallait peut-être que je lui parle, non ? Et que je lui dise que j'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose avec lui - en dépit de tout les problèmes que cela allait _forcément _soulever.

Triturant le fil de laine qui dépassait de mon chandail, je remarquai alors qu'il avait légèrement baissé son journal, juste assez pour laisser paraître ses yeux - ses magnifiques orbes grises - avant de retourner se planquer derrière dès qu'il remarqua que je le regardais.

Ca n'allait pas m'aider ça. Surtout que je voulais en finir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive. Et il restait très peu de temps avant la fin du déjeuner - que je n'avais pas prit du coup, soit dit en passant.

- Malefoy, tentai-je.

Il ne broncha pas.

- Tu tiens ton journal à l'envers, je te signale.

Toujours rien.

- C'était gentil ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure.

- Va te faire foutre, Potter.

Ah, petite amélioration. Il me parlait, même s'il ne me regardait toujours pas. Alors, tentons le rentre-dedans bourrin, tel qu'il l'avait fait.

- J'aimerais bien, mais t'as pas l'air d'être d'accord.

Un regard abasourdi fit son apparition au dessus des pages de la Gazette.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah oui, fis-je comme si c'était l'évidence même sans lâcher son regard, j'aimerais bien aller me faire foutre, mais la seul personne que j'accepterai dans mon lit se borne à se cacher derrière un journal _qu'il tient à l'envers !_

Cette fois-ci il comprit le sous-entendu et rangea la Gazette dans son sac, non sans me regarder d'un air dubitatif.

- Ce n'était pas gentil, Potter, c'était la vérité, dit-il enfin.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, soudainement gêné, et rougis en baissant les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard de braise.

- Alors, euh . . . Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit en cours de Sortilège tout à l'heure . . . Je veux bien essayer . . . Avec toi, je veux dire.

Triturant encore mon fil de laine, je ne me rendis compte qu'au tout dernier moment que Malefoy s'était rapproché de moi.

- Je me doute que c'est avec moi que t'as envie d'essayer. Ce n'est certainement pas d'un elfe de maison que tu parles . . . Harry.

Son souffle tout proche et effleurant mes lèvres me laissa pantelant . . . Puis pris d'un instinct sauvage, j'agrippai fermement son visage et le rapprochai jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent . . . Et qu'enfin, elles se caressent.

Oh Merlin . . . _merci_ _!_

BOUM !

Interrompus dans notre activité tout à fait plaisante, Mal - _Drago _et moi nous tournâmes d'un seul mouvement vers la droite, d'où était parvenu le son.

Là, se trouvait Blaise et Hermione, nous regardant, les yeux ronds . . . Et à leurs pieds, le corps inanimé de Ron.

Et merde . . .

* * *

_Je l'ai fait. Ca a été dur, mais JE L'AI FAIT ! Ils sont ensembles, enfin ! _

_Ce qui signifie, je suis sûre que vous l'avez compris, que la fic touche à sa fin. Il reste deux ou trois chapitres à écrire si je m'en tiens à mon plan. Alors, voilà, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu par ce chapitre parce que perso, je le trouve . . . je sais pas . . . bizarre. Mais c'est peut-être parce que je sais que la fin approche :'( Et réellement cette fois-ci, pas comme avec L'immense privilège d'être parents._

_Bref, je vous dis donc à bientôt ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx tout le monde ! _

_P.S. : petite pensée pour le groupe Within Temptation dont les chansons m'ont accompagné durant l'écriture de ce chapitre ( fallait bien au moins ça pour me tenir éveiller cette nuit --')_


	16. Interlude N3

_Titre : Satanée Potion_

_Rating : T, à cause du langage_

_Genre : Un peu de tout : humour, aventure, romance_

_Résumé : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy, je peux. mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne pense pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, un grand merci à **lalouisadunord** qui m'a corrigé mon chapitre. Si elle passe par là . . . Ensuite, ce chapitre est le dernier Interlude que vous aurez . . . normalement. Comme j'hésite encore sur ce que je vais mettre dans l'épilogue . . . je ne jure pas qu'on ne retrouvera pas à nouveau les enfants Potter-Malefoy. _

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Interlude N°3**

_**Avril 2002 :**_

Epaulé au chambranle de la porte bleue, je laissai mon regard se poser sur ma famille. Dans la salle de jeu de la maternité, Drago s'amusait avec nos trois enfants.

- Pou'quoi il rente pas ? Fit la fillette de vingt mois en agitant un petit cube jaune défraichi sous le nez de l'homme blond.

Je vis avec un sourire attendri, mon mari expliquer à notre fille que le cube ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le rond, et lui montrer dans quelle encoche il pouvait pénétrer. Tout cela sous les regards attentifs de ses deux frères, Sirius et James, respectivement âgés de trois ans et vingt mois.

Je venais de rentrer du bureau, juste à temps pour ne pas louper l'accouchement. J'espérais que cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas de mauvaises surprises. La naissance des jumeaux avait été assez inattendue pour ne pas souhaiter réitérer l'expérience. Je n'étais pas sûr que mon coeur tienne le choc d'une annonce telle que nous avions eu quand nous avions vu les nourrissons.

Je couvis du regard mes deux plus jeunes enfants.

Gabrielle avait des cheveux dont la racine d'un blond lunaire fondait graduellement jusqu'aux pointes brunes, avec des yeux verts piquetés de bleu métallique. Son jumeau, James, avait des cheveux aux racines brunes qui se décoloraient jusqu'aux pointes d'un blond lunaire, et des yeux bleus métallique piquetés de vert. En dehors de ces deux caractéristiques, ils étaient de véritables copies conformes.

Quand Drago et moi les avions vus pour la toute première fois, nous avions immédiatement compris que cette particularité n'était pas normale. Et ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que nous avions compris à quel point, quand James, pleurant pour la première fois, s'était vu entouré d'une lumière blanche aveuglante, suivi rapidement par sa soeur qui produisit le même phénomène. Intrigué par cette étrange scène, Severus avait alors promis d'analyser la potion pour voir ce qui avait foiré, nous laissant la lourde tâche de comprendre et vivre avec l'anomalie de nos enfants.

Mais à présent, quand je regardai mes deux petits anges, je n'avais plus peur. Drago et moi avions trouvé un moyen de canaliser la puissance magique phénoménale des jumeaux en créant deux bracelets qui réfrénaient les ardeurs de leur magie instable. Nous attendions qu'ils soient plus âgés et plus mûrs pour les leur enlever et les aider à canaliser naturellement toute cette énergie. Et les enfants vivaient comme tous bons petits sorciers de leur âge, apprenant comme les autres.

- Harry ?

Je me détournai de la scène joyeuse des enfants chatouillant leur Père et dardai mon regard émeraude sur une silhouette sombre appuyée sur une canne.

- Bonjour Severus, saluai-je avec un sourire en me décollant du chambranle. Comment allez-vous ?

Le professeur de Potion grimaça, tapotant sa jambe droite.

- Cette saleté, grogna-t-il. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Fol Oeil rouspétait tant après sa claudication, c'est vraiment insupportable d'avoir la jambe qui traîne.

- Surtout pour vous, le taquinai-je. Comment faire à présent pour surprendre les élèves hors de leur dortoir ?

Un regard noir me fusilla et j'éclatai de rire, attirant l'attention de mon mari et de mes enfants.

- Sev' ! hurlèrent les trois plus jeunes Potter-Malefoy avant de se précipiter sur le professeur Rogue qui les regarda arriver avec crainte.

- Stop ! Intimai-je alors avant que ces trois démons ne fassent tomber l'homme. On ne saute pas sauvagement sur Severus, vous savez qu'il n'est pas stable sur ses deux pattes, le pauvre.

Drago qui nous avait rejoints éclata de rire alors que Severus me fusillait du regard, sous les regards perdus des bambins.

- Mais, papa, rétorqua Sirius, Oncle Sev' n'a pas des pattes, il a des jambes.

- Mouché par son propre fils, Potter, ricana Severus avant de se détourner en rajoutant : Suivez-moi, l'extraction ne va plus tarder.

Drago emboîta le pas de l'homme, prenant nos deux jeunes garçons par la main, pendant que je tirais la langue dans le dos de l'ancien espion, faisant rire ma fille.

- Harry ! Drago !

A l'interpellation, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous retournâmes pour voir arriver vers nous, une femme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés avec l'air terriblement pressée et débordée. Je souris avec tendresse en constatant qu'Hermione ne changeait pas : elle avait toujours l'air d'être overbookée.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en nous embrassant, mais Emeric ne m'a pas lâché plus tôt.

- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Drago, le principal c'est que tu sois là à l'heure. On en aura que pour quelques minutes de toute manière.

Ceci dit, il se pencha vers nos trois enfants et leur dit :

- Vous allez rester sagement avec Tante Hermione pendant que papa et moi, on va chercher votre petit frère, d'accord ?

Les enfants commencèrent à rouspéter, mais sachant que la naissance n'allait plus tarder, je mis le holà.

- Sirius, James, Gabrielle, c'est comme ça et pas autrement, m'impatientai-je. De toute façon, on sera de retour de quelques minutes, et vous pourrez le voir à votre tour.

Puis j'embrassai chacun de mes enfants à tour de rôle et attrapai la main de mon mari pour rejoindre Severus qui ne nous avait pas attendus.

- Tu as été brusque avec eux, me dit Drago, l'air soucieux en entremêlant ses doigts aux miens. Ne stresse pas comme ça, tout va bien se passer.

Je souris à ma moitié.

Comme toujours, l'ex-Serpentard avait parfaitement compris ce que cachait mon comportement. Mais comment ne pas redouter ce qui pourrait arriver ? Le chaudron de nos derniers enfants avait ingurgité un élément non-identifié avec assez de puissance magique pour réécrire leur code génétique. Et s'il arrivait la même chose avec celui-là ?

- Tu penses qu'on aura encore des jumeaux ? Demandai-je alors que nous pénétrions dans la salle où Severus était penché sur un chaudron d'où émanait une lueur rosée.

Drago eut l'air épouvanté.

- Tu rigoles ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne crois pas qu'on en bave déjà assez avec James et Gaby ?

J'éclatai de rire.

- Si, avouai-je.

****

oOo

_Juin 2OOO : _

- Harry, soupira Drago, l'air défaitiste.

Je ne lui accordai même pas un regard, trop concentré sur mes doigts auxquels je m'efforçais d'arracher la totalité des ongles.

Ca n'allait tout de même pas être de ma faute si je stressais pour la naissance de notre prochain enfant ! Ce n'était que le deuxième après tout, et ce n'était pas parce que tout s'était bien passé pour Sirius qu'il allait en être de même pour l'autre.

- Harry, reprit Drago en attrapant ma main martyrisée, arrête, tu vas finir par te blesser.

- Comment arrives-tu à ne pas stresser ? Lui demandai-je en contemplant son air impeccable, détonnant dans la salle d'attente du service obstétrique de St Mangouste emplie de parents à l'agonie.

- J'ai confiance en Severus.

Gnagnagna.

C'était pas une raison !

- Drago, Harry.

Nous nous tournâmes tous deux à l'interpellation.

Severus apparut dans l'embrasure de la salle d'attente, le visage toujours aussi lisse, sans expression, et il nous fit signe d'approcher. Nous nous levâmes alors, Drago attrapant fermement ma main pour que j'évite d'attaquer à nouveau mes doigts.

- Alors ? M'impatientai-je en lui sautant pratiquement dessus.

- C'est pour bientôt, nous annonça-t-il.

Puis il fit demi-tour dans un ample mouvement de sa cape quil n'avait pas ôtée quand il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, et nous fûmes bien obligés de le suivre.

- Toujours aussi aimable, grommelai-je à l'oreille de mon époux.

- Harry, me gronda-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Oui, _je le savais !_

Severus avait beaucoup souffert au cours de la guerre, d'autant plus que sa couverture d'espion avait sauté juste avant la bataille finale et qu'il avait fallu l'arracher aux rares Mangemorts restés au Q.G. de Voldemort qui s'étaient amusés à le torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, ce qui lui avait valu sa claudication et sa canne. Mais moi aussi j'avais vécu des trucs pas nets, et ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être _sociable !_

Severus s'arrêta devant une porte jaune canari et la poussa.

Pour la seconde fois de ma vie, je me retrouvai dans l'unique salle d'Extraction Infantile au monde. Créée spécialement à l'attention du Héros du Monde Sorcier. Trop fort. Comme quoi, grâce à moi, on n'allait pas _que _oublier la guerre; on allait aussi pouvoir permettre aux couples homosexuels d'avoir des enfants qui seront leurs héritiers génétiques. Ce qui navait pas de prix.

Le chaudron dans lequel le bébé avait grandi ces neuf derniers mois étaient emplie de cette mixture rose qui me donnait envie de gerber. Derrière, une infirmière tenait une dague d'argent dans la main, attendant de la donner à Severus.

Je me souviens que la première fois que j'avais vu ça, pour la naissance de Sirius, j'avais cru qu'ils allaient sacrifier l'enfant. J'avais un peu paniqué.

Drago et moi, nous nous approchâmes du chaudron, alors que Severus tranchait soigneusement la membrane fine et qu'un liquide rose s'écoulait de l'ouverture. L'homme plongea ensuite ses mains dans le chaudron, et Drago serra plus fortement mes doigts. Etreinte que je lui rendis. Severus sortit enfin l'enfant du chaudron et le passa à l'infirmière.

- C'est un garçon, annonça-t-il platement.

Mon coeur fit un bond.

Un garçon. _Un garçon ! _Un petit frère pour notre Sirius. C'était . . . C'était magique.

- Tiens, mais qu'st-ce que . . .

La suite de la phrase de Severus ne fut jamais entendue puisqu'il replongea précipitamment les bras dans le chaudron, sous notre air intrigué, et qu'il en ressortit . . . Un second paquet beige.

Drago comprit plus vite que moi et il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Des . . . Des jumeaux ?! Fis-je, une fois que j'eus compris.

Severus ne répondit pas et il rejoignit l'infirmière près de la table à langer où elle finissait de préparer le garçonnet. Il posa le second enfant à côté de son frère, et ce fut lui qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Nous inquiétâmes-nous d'un seul homme avec Drago en nous précipitant sur la table à langer.

Severus et l'infirmière se décalèrent suffisamment pour nous permettre de voir les enfants.

Et la première chose qui me sauta aux yeux fut que le second enfant . . . Était une fillette.

__

Une fille !

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!

Je sursautais sauvagement au cri de Drago qui faillit me briser le tympan gauche, et me tournait vers lui pour savoir ce qui lui prenait de beugler ainsi en présence de nourrissons . . . Qui ne tardèrent pas à faire entendre leur mécontentement.

Le garçon fut le premier à se mettre à vagir de tous ses petits poumons. Et une forte lumière blanche, indéniablement de source magique, entoura son corps frêle.

Nous restâmes tous à regarder, la bouche grande ouverte, incapables de réagir. Et nous fûmes totalement tétanisés quand nous remarquâmes que la fillette recopiait soigneusement ce que faisait son frère, lumière bizarre y compris.

Puis le phénomène s'arrêta, mais pas leurs pleurs.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça _? Demanda Drago entre ses dents.

A côté de nous, Severus eut l'air pensif. Puis il déclara :

- Quelque chose a dû foirer dans la potion.

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournâmes vers lui, furieux.

- Comment ça « foirer » ? M'exclamai-je.

- Il y a un danger pour les enfants ? Demanda Drago, inquiet.

- C'était quoi cette lumière ? Renchéris-je.

- Et pourquoi ils ont cette drôle d'apparence ? Termina Drago.

Euh . . . J'avais pas compris sa dernière question. Drôle d'apparence ?

Je me tournai vers les jumeaux, et m'approchai pour mieux les voir.

Et ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je compris que la couleur de leurs cheveux n'était _pas _normale.

Je soupirai anxieusement.

Que se passait-il donc ? Était-ce grave ? Dangereux ? Cela allait-il être permanent ? Et si oui, jusqu'où cette anomalie allait-elle les mener ?

* * *

_Et voilà, Interlude terminé. _

_Il ne reste plus que la naissance de Sirius à écrire, plus un autre évènement . . . que je n'ai pas encore choisi --' _

_Enfin bref, je vous dis à bientôt ! _

_Gros Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_


	17. Epilogue : Prélude à notre famille

_Titre : Satanée potion_

_Rating : Toujours T mais cette fois-ci, à cause du léger lime que contient ce chapitre. _

_Genre : Un peu de tout, humour, romance, aventure . . . _

_Résumé : Accueillir à Poudlard pendant une semaine mes enfants qui ont fait un bond de vingt ans en arrière, je peux. Tomber amoureux de Drago Malefoy, je peux. Mais faire un bond de vingt ans en avant, je ne crois pas que je peux . . . HP/DM_

_Note de l'auteur : A part un grand merci un **lalouisablack** qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre, je n'ai rien à dire. **Par contre, on se retrouve à la fin. ;)**_

**_

* * *

_****Chapitre 17 : Epilogue : Prélude . . . à notre famille**

_**Mai 1998 :**_

La pièce était . . . Bah blanche.

_Tout _était blanc. Sièges, table, murs, sol, plafond, décorations, fleurs, bibelots, tout _absolument _tout . . . Y compris ma robe.

Je jetai un coup d'œil angoissé par la fenêtre entrouverte dont les rideaux de voile fin (et blanc !) s'agitaient doucement sous la brise, et vrillai mon regard sur l'agitation qui régnait dans la rue. Il y avait là nombres de personnes (_sorciers_), et les autres (_moldus_) les regardaient déposer des fleurs, des cartes, des objets de toutes sortes devant la devanture d'un magasin abandonné depuis des années. Quelqu'un avait-il prévu de dire aux sorciers qu'ils n'étaient pas censés faire _ça_, histoire de conserver le secret sur l'existence des sorciers ? Non, parce que, à ce rythme là, ils n'allaient pas être longs à découvrir que St Mangouste se planquait derrière ces murs !

Soupirant, je me décollai de la vitre (que l'on m'avait gracieusement permis d'avoir, histoire que je n'ai pas _complètement _l'impression d'être emprisonné) et rejoignis mon lit sur lequel je m'installai.

Je m'ennuyais ferme dans cette piaule. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de me distraire. J'avais repeint la chambre de toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, créant parfois des mélanges . . . Étonnants. Mon infirmière m'avait gentiment demandé d'arrêter de faire l'enfant. J'avais donc redécoupé et coloré son uniforme d'infirmière de sorte qu'il ressemble à une tenue de . . . Call-girl. Heureusement que j'étais doué pour éviter les sorts.

A part mon non-talent de décorateur que je m'étais découvert, mes amis me rendaient régulièrement visite, brisant ainsi la monotonie de ma solitude. Depuis mon réveil deux jours auparavant, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus et Dumbledore n'avaient cessé de se relayer à mon chevet. Seulement, il manquait la personne la plus importante, et personne ne voulait me dire où il était. J'angoissais, à un niveau qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvaient imaginer.

- Mr Potter ?

Je me retournai à l'interpellation de ma nouvelle infirmière, âgée d'une vingtaine d'année. La précédente avait déclaré forfait, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas payée pour être baby-sitter. Pouffiasse.

- Oui ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir.

Je lui fis signe de lui permettre d'entrer.

- Jennifer ? La rappelai-je avant de la laisser partir. Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire contrit.

- Je suis navrée Mr Potter, mais . . .

Je ne la laissai pas aller plus loin : je connaissais déjà la suite. Elle me tendit un sourire d'excuse et s'effaça pour laisser entrer mon directeur.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour professeur.

Dumbledore s'installa sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, se postant face à moi.

- Je vois que tu as remis la chambre en état, constata-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Je grognai, me retenant de bouder parce qu'on m'avait enlevé mon jouet.

- Comment va le professeur Rogue ? M'enquis-je avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Il se remet doucement. D'après les médicomages il ne pourra pas réutiliser sa jambe convenablement avant de nombreuses années. Severus a eut un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle.

D'où les hurlements du matin-même.

Je ricanai.

Pour une fois que Rogue passait ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Encore que, il était devenu plus doux depuis que . . .

Je m'efforçai de ne pas y penser.

- Et pour les autres ? Vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire ?

Effectivement, rien. On n'avait absolument _rien _voulu me dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé après mon évanouissement. C'était _moi _qui avait détruit l'autre face de serpent, mais on m'interdisait de savoir quoi que ce soit sur le dénouement de la bataille finale. J'avais envie de mordre. Pour Severus, je ne l'avais su que parce que je l'avais aperçu dans sa chambre, la seule fois où j'avais réussi à sortir de ma prison lumineuse. Depuis, silence radio.

- C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, Harry. Tiens.

Il me tendit un parchemin. Un long parchemin.

- Qu'est-ce ? Voulus-je savoir en le déroulant.

Un voile passa devant les yeux du vieil homme.

- Les noms des gens morts au combat, murmura-t-il.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mais je parcourus quand même la liste des yeux. Et les noms, des noms connus, aimés, haïs, me sautèrent aux yeux laissant libre cours à mes larmes.

_. . . _

_Filius Flitwick_

_Vincent Crabbe_

_Cornac McLaggen_

_Padma Patil_

_. . . _

_Grégory Goyle_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Shackelbot Kingsley_

_Millicent Bulstrode_

_. . . _

_Neville Londubat_

_. . . _

_Susan Bones_

_Narcissa Malefoy_

_. . . _

_Luna Lovegood_

_. . . _

_Alastor Maugrey_

_. . . _

Je laissai le parchemin tomber à terre.

J'étais atterré.

Tous ces morts, connus ou inconnus. Tous ces amis, alliés. Kingsley qui m'avait enseigné bon nombre de sorts appris en temps normal aux Aurors, Maugrey qui m'avait donné l'envie de devenir moi-même Auror, Narcissa qui avait béni ma relation avec son fils et rejoint notre camp par amour pour lui, Luna et son sourire doux , Neville, ami fidèle . . .

Je ne cachai pas ma détresse et pleurai abondement, faisant fi de la présence de Dumbledore. J'étais sûr que lui aussi avait été touché par tous ces amis tombés lors de la bataille.

Mais malgré toute ma détresse, il y avait aussi cet espoir qui naissait en moi parce qu'_il_ n'était pas sur la liste. Il était donc vivant.

- Harry, m'interpella Dumbledore, il faut que tu saches que, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire, les membres du Ministère ont arrêté Mr Malefoy. Ils sont en train de le juger pour avoir soi-disant été un Mangemort. Et ils ont bien l'intention de lui infliger le châtiment ultime.

**oOo**

- Harry ?! S'exclama Hermione quand je passai devant elle en trombe, mais qu'est-ce que . . . ?!

Je l'avais déjà dépassé, je n'entendis donc pas la fin de sa phrase, qui devait se résumer à peu de choses près à «　qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!　». J'avais quelque chose de plus urgent à faire dans l'immédiat.

Derrière moi, j'entendis ma meilleure amie qui m'avait emboité le pas, demander à notre directeur ce qu'il se passait. Il lui répondit simplement que le spectacle allait en valoir le détour.

Et il n'avait pas tort. J'allai réduire le Ministère à _l'état de poussière !_

Accuser Drago, _mon _Drago d'être un Mangemort, alors qu'il avait été à mon côté tout le long de la bataille, abattant plus que son lot d'ennemis, de Mangemorts, s'étant même battu avec son père pour préserver ma vie. Scrimgeour allait voir ce que c'était que d'avoir le Survivant - nouvellement le Sauveur - _à dos !_

- . . . Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Les voix me parvenaient. Je n'étais plus très loin du tribunal.

- D'aller vous faire voir. Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'incapables dans une même pièce. C'est inquiétant de vous savoir à la tête de notre gouvernement, alors c'est peut-être pas plus mal que je crève dans les prochaines heures.

J'accélérai le pas.

Personne ne mourrait aujourd'hui, et certainement pas _lui ! _

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'écria Hermione. Tu es encore convalescent, il faut te ménager. S'il te plait, arrête-toi et discutons calmement, d'accord ? _Harry ?!_

Je l'ignorai et poussai violemment la porte du tribunal qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Plus de deux cent paires d'yeux interloqués se posèrent d'un seul mouvement sur moi. Mais une seule paire de prunelles avait de l'importance pour moi en cet instant présent. Celle qui appartenait à Drago Malefoy, enchaîné à son siège.

- Mr Potter que signifie tout ce tohu-bohu ? Où vous-croyez-vous ? Vous êtes . . .

J'interrompis Fudge d'un seul regard flamboyant. Le bruit de sa déglutition difficile fut audible à tous. Je me désintéressai ensuite des membres du Magenmagot et m'avançai d'un pas autoritaire vers le siège de Drago.

- Harry ? Souffla ce dernier.

Je ne lui répondis pas, sortis ma baguette de ma cape et, d'un coup de poignet sec, le délivrai de ses entraves.

- Qu'est-ce que . . . ? S'insurgea à nouveau le Ministre. Potter, vous ne pouvez . . . ! Aurors, arrêtez-le !

Mais aucun des cinq hommes présents dans la pièce ne bougèrent, tétanisés qu'ils étaient. Il fallait aussi dire que ma magie m'échappait et que mes doigts et ma baguette créaient des étincelles de toutes les couleurs, ce qui suffisait à les effrayer.

- Mr le Ministre, j'espère que vous ne comptiez pas sur ma mise en quarantaine à St Mangouste pour faire enfermer Drago ? Susurrai-je entre mes dents en regardant Fudge alors que je remettais mon Serpentard sur ses pieds.

- Bien sûr que non, s'insurgea rapidement le Ministre.

- Il voulait seulement me tuer avec la bénédiction du peuple, cracha Drago.

Le ministre pâlit. Je m'énervai. Le sol trembla. De la poussière tomba du plafond. Les membres du Magenmagot me regardèrent, horrifiés.

- Drago n'a jamais été un Mangemort, déclarai-je en attrapant fermement le bras de mon ami avant de remonter la manche de sa robe et de montrer son avant-bras vierge de toute marque à l'assemblée.

- Cela ne prouve rien, s'écria Fudge, furieux de voir de quelle manière j'agissais envers lui. Les marques de tous les Mangemorts ont disparu avec la mort de leur Maître.

Je plissai des yeux, m'impatientant et ma colère augmentant exponentiellement de mon impatience. Le fauteuil où Drago était assis quelques secondes auparavant n'y résista pas : il s'écroula, détruit. Les personnes présentes sursautèrent.

- Calmez-vous, Mr Potter, intervint une voix féminine que je replaçai immédiatement : c'était celle d'Amélia Bones.

Je me tournai vers elle, un peu plus calme. Je n'oubliai pas qu'elle venait de perdre sa nièce.

- Il nous faut une preuve qu'il n'ai jamais agi pour Vous-Savez-Qui pour pouvoir l'innocenter entièrement, continua-t-elle. Avez-vous ceci ?

Je ricanai.

- Bien sûr. Prenez n'importe lequel de mes souvenirs, tous même s'il le faut. Vous verrez que Drago est blanc comme neige.

Puis, me tournant violemment vers Fudge :

- Il est de notoriété que vous êtes homophobe Mr le Ministre. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez essayé de faire.

Il pâlit considérablement.

Il comprit ce que je sous-entendais. Si Harry Potter ne le soutenait pas, le peuple ne le soutiendrait pas . . . Et alors, personne ne voterait pour lui aux prochaines élections.

- Drago, on y va.

Un morceau de banc derrière moi s'écroula, faisant tomber quelques membres du Magenmagot qui crièrent.

- Avec plaisir.

- Mme Bones, lançai-je en traversant le tribunal, tenant Drago par le bras, si vous voulez des preuves de ce que j'avance, vous savez où me trouver.

Le plafond se fissura sur toute sa longueur.

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter. Mais nous vous demanderons de ne pas détruire le Ministère en partant.

- J'essaierai, répliquai-je, acerbe.

L'une des deux portes tomba en poussière.

- Harry, soupira Drago, je crois qu'on vient de te demander quelque chose . . .

**oOo**

_**Février 1999 : **_

Hermione ajusta ma robe. Je gigotai.

- Harry, râla-t-elle en guise de menace.

Je grimaçai. Mon reflet dans le miroir fit de même avant que l'objet ne se mette à râler à son tour.

- Cette couleur ne va pas à son teint, bougonna-t-il. Et puis, c'est quoi cette coupe ? Il s'est coiffé avec un Avada ou quoi ?

Je retins de justesse le geste instinctif d'envoyer mon peigne dans le miroir.

- Harry, arrête de stresser, me recommanda Hermione en me faisant face. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle était bien gentille, mais c'était pas elle qui était sur le point de se marier.

- Et Drago ? Demandai-je.

Elle me lança un regard doux.

- Tu veux que j'aille voir comment ça se passe de son côté ?

J'opinai véhément de la tête.

- D'accord, mais je ne reviendrais pas après, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. On se retrouve plus tard.

- Quand je ne serais plus un Potter.

- Quand tu seras devenu Mr Harry Potter-Malefoy, rectifia-t-elle avec un regard sévère. Et arrête de stresser ainsi, tu me rends folle !

Je ris légèrement, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, splendide dans sa longue robe couleur prune qui tournoyait autour de ses jambes.

Ma meilleure amie partie, je n'avais plus personne pour gérer mon stress . . . Alors je me remis à triturer les manches de ma robe. Cette dernière, turquoise et marron aux boutons d'or **(nda : les couleurs sont inspirés de ma boite de chocolat XD On trouve l'inspiration où on peut, hein ! NdBêta : Tu manges quoi comme chocolat ? Parce qu'une boite turquoise et marron, je vois pas :P nda : C'est d'une chocolaterie de ma ville nommée Jeff de Bruges . . . Trop bon ! ^^) **me collait à la peau. Il y avait tout juste assez de place pour laisser la place à un pantalon, et j'avais l'impression d'être un aliment emballé dans du cellophane.

. . .

Pas super plaisant comme comparaison tout de même . . .

Soupirant, je me détournai du miroir sur pied et m'avançai vers un large fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce pour m'y laisser tomber. La petite salle dans laquelle je me trouvais était l'une des chambres du manoir que venait de nous remettre le Ministère pour s'excuser d'avoir soupçonné Drago d'avoir été un Mangemort et de lui avoir réquisitionné tous ses biens. Drago avait demandé à récupérer le manoir de ses parents, mais les autorités avaient été contre : trop de magie noire dans les murs de la bâtisse, elle devait être détruite.

Mais bon, le manoir qu'on nous avait donné en échange n'était pas non plus n'importe quoi. On n'avait même une salle _réservée au transplanage ! _Est-ce que toutes les maisons pouvaient se vanter de ça ? J'en doutais, monsieur.

Un léger frappement à la porte de la chambre où je me trouvais me tira de mes pensées. Avec un froncement de sourcils surpris, je me levai pour ouvrir.

Hermione m'avait pourtant bien dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas . . .

A peine eus-je tourné le bouton de la poignée que l'on força ma porte, et je dus reculer précipitamment pour ne pas la recevoir en pleine tête. J'eus alors la surprise de constater que c'était Drago qui venait de forcer le passage.

- Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que . . . ?

Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

- Tais-toi, m'intima-t-il en commençant à déboutonner le haut de ma robe. On a tout juste trente minutes avant le début de la cérémonie.

- Et alors ? Voulus-je savoir, essayant de me soustraire à sa poigne.

- Alors, dit-il, ca fait _deux jours _que je n'ai pas vu, pas senti, pas touché, pas embrassé, _rien ! _J'ai envie et besoin de toi, _maintenant._

Agréablement surpris, je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil qui butait contre mes mollets, emportant Drago dans ma chute. Il entoura mes hanches de ses jambes et je réussis à passer mes mains sous sa robe pour la lui enlever rapidement.

- Tu proposes quoi ? Le taquinai-je alors qu'il déboutonnait mon pantalon d'un geste expert.

Il eut un sourire mutin. Mon caleçon se retrouva sur mes chevilles.

- Une petite gâterie, ça devrait te faire plaisir, susurra-t-il alors que son visage s'abaissait vers mon bas-ventre.

**oOo**

_**Mars 1999 :**_

Je m'étirai silencieusement et jetai un coup d'œil à mon réveil.

Il était pratiquement neuf heures. J'avais donc encore plus d'une heure devant moi pour me préparer et ensuite rejoindre Drago à St Mangouste.

Mon regard se posa ensuite sur mon annulaire gauche auquel brillait un anneau d'argent : mon alliance.

Notre union avait certes été un peu précipitée, mais c'était surtout pour que l'enfant ne naisse pas hors des liens du mariage, chose sur laquelle Drago avait été intraitable. Et ça ne m'avait pas dérangé, bien au contraire. De toute manière, à l'époque où nous avions accepté d'être les premiers «　cobayes　» de la potion mise au point par Severus, j'envisageais déjà de demander sa main à Drago. La suite s'était déroulée selon un schéma quasi logique. Et à présent, nous étions qu'à quelques minutes de la naissance de notre premier enfant.

Mon cœur se serra d'appréhension et s'envola de joie à la fois.

Un enfant : un désir, une envie que j'avais cru ne jamais se concrétiser quand j'avais pris conscience que je ferais ma vie entière avec Drago. Après tout, deux hommes n'étaient pas fait pour procréer. Mais c'était sans compter sur Severus et Dumbledore. Le dernier avait demandé au premier de créer une potion qui pourrait permettre aux couples dans l'incapacité d'avoir une descendance, de connaître le bonheur d'avoir un enfant. Et il suffisait d'une mèche de cheveux de chacun des parents pour pouvoir avoir un enfant génétiquement identique à ses géniteurs. Un miracle.

Refusant de me complaindre dans une rêverie inutile, je repoussai les couvertures du lit au pied de celui-ci et mis pied à terre.

Après tout, la réalité avait bien plus de goût.

**oOo**

Les médicomages, infirmiers et patients me regardaient passer, estomaqués par mon audace. Il fallait dire aussi que ce n'était sans doute pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient un fou furieux courir dans les couloirs de St Mangouste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

En même temps, c'était entièrement ma faute si j'étais en retard. Ca m'apprendra à rester trop longtemps sous la douche ! Maintenant, Drago allait m'égorger !

Dérapant bruyamment, je réussis - je ne sais trop comment - à ne pas me viander lamentablement sur le sol du couloir de la maternité et à me redresser suffisamment pour continuer normalement ma route. En quelques secondes, je parvins devant la porte jaune canari qui abritait la salle dans laquelle nous avions rendez-vous. En gros y était inscrit : Extraction Infantile. Impossible que je me goure de porte.

Soupirant, je poussai le battant.

A l'intérieur, ne se trouvaient que Severus, Drago et une infirmière. Aucun des trois ne se tourna vers moi à mon entrée. Ils entouraient un chaudron duquel s'échappait une vague lueur rosâtre, produit par une forme de la même couleur et qui gigotait légèrement. Puis . . .

Puis il y avait Severus tenant un poignard argenté au dessus de l'enfant.

Je paniquai.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! Hurlai-je en sautant sur Severus, manquant d'envoyer promener le chaudron.

Un «　Potter ?!　» interloqué mixé à un «　Harry　?! » furieux m'empêcha de frapper Severus et de lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Grondai-je, furieux.

Une poigne forte m'arracha de mon adversaire et me remit sur pied avant que l'on ne m'ait répondu, puis je croisai le regard furibond de ma moitié.

Venais-je de faire une boulette ?

- Severus était sur le point de délivrer l'enfant, m'expliqua-t-il, les bras croisés et le pied droit tapotant nerveusement le sol. Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as sauté dessus comme ça ?

Je coulai un regard vers Severus qui se remettait difficilement debout. Dans ma hâte de le maîtriser, j'avais oublié son handicap. J'espérais ne pas lui avoir fait trop mal.

- Je . . . J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer, avouai-je piteusement, à présent conscient de la bêtise de ma pensée.

Drago haussa un sourcil, cessant son tapotement.

- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'être aussi paranoïaque.

- Désolé, marmonnai-je, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ma cape.

Soupirant, Drago leva le regard au ciel avant de me sourire et de me rependre dans ses bras.

- Non, ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute. C'est normal que tu sois sur tes gardes avec tous ces Mangemorts qui t'en veulent et qui cherchent à avoir ta peau. Mais tu sais que je suis là.

Le visage caché dans son cou, je souris, soulagé de l'entendre me répéter qu'il me protégerait envers et contre tout. Comme lors de la guerre.

- Navré d'interrompre un si _charmant _spectacle, fit soudainement Severus avec une grimace éloquente de dégoût, mais je crois que nous avons un marmot qui s'impatiente.

Il accentua sa phrase d'un coup de pouce en direction du chaudron dans lequel la masse rose s'agitait de plus en plus, et nous nous avançâmes vers le récipient. Severus brandit à nouveau le poignard, mais rassuré, je le laissai faire. Il s'en servit alors pour déchirer la membrane qui protégeait l'enfant, puis il plongea les mains dans la substance et en ressortit un petit paquet beige.

Qu'il déposa délicatement entre mes bras, sans que je ne m'y attende.

C'était tout gluant au premier abord - à cause du liquide - et cela m'emplit de dégoût. Mais ensuite, je vis le petite visage fripé, les quelques cheveux blonds, les petits poings serrés. Je sentis le cœur battre à coups sourds, la chaleur du corps et je sus.

Je sus que c'était mon enfant. Mon fils.

_Notre fils. _

Le fruit de notre amour, à Drago et moi, la récompense à nos batailles, à nos douleurs, à nos morts. Je tenais l'avenir dans mes bras, celui qui transformerait notre noir passé en un avenir éclatant. Lui, et tant d'autres à venir.

- Vous avez choisi un nom ? Demanda Severus.

Souriant, je caressai de mon index le poing serré de l'enfant. Ce dernier l'attrapa et l'enferma vigoureusement pour son jeune âge dans sa petite main.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Ce sera Sirius Potter-Malefoy.

* * *

_Voilà, ici s'achève cette histoire. Et vous remarquerez que contrairement à L'immense privilège d'être parents, la fin est . . . Normal, dirais-je. ^_^ _

_Je vous remercie tous pour tout vos encouragements au fil de ses semaines, de votre patience quand la publication entre deux chapitres s'est faite plus longues, et surtout, pour tout vos commentaires si jolis. J'espère vous revoir bientôt sur l'une ou l'autre de mes fanfics ( les nouvelles, hein, parce que je sais déjà qui lit La Seconde Guerre ^^)_

_Milles bisous et Kenavo ! ( Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas, ça veut dire au revoir en breton)_

_Kimophélia_


End file.
